Kisah Next Generation 5: Pacar Kontrak
by TauHumba
Summary: 1000 Galleon, asal kau menjadi pacarku selama enam bulan...
1. Chapter 1

**Terima kasih sudah me-review **_**Aku Bukan Gay**_**: YaotomeShinju, DarkBlueSong, ochan malfoy, Irma Nasution, CN Bluetory, Putri, zean's malfoy, widy, Rise, yanchan, bluish3107, Alia Yunara, SeiraAiren, Vallerina lovegood, megu takuma, SpiritSky, atacchan, Devia Purwanti, Qeqey TerMinique Krum:D**

**Ttg typo: q kan cek2 lg; ttg Cho: q ru tau skrg klo dy nikah ma Muggle. Sbnarnya pilihanx bkn Cho, tp nggak da nama cewe Ravenclaw yg q ingat selain dy; ttg panggilan: panggil aja Riwa :D**

**Selamat Membaca KNG 5 chapter 1 ****dan review (apa saja), ya!**

* * *

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 1, 2, 3, 4**

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 5: PACAR KONTRAK**

Chapter 1

**PERHATIAN!**

**Catatan Harian ini adalah milik:**

**Nama: Fred George Weasley**

**Tempat Tanggal Lahir: London, 3 Januari 2005**

**Jenis Kelamin: Laki-laki**

**Status Darah: Darah-Murni**

**Warna rambut: Merah**

**Warna mata: Biru**

**Warna kulit: Terang**

**Tinggi: 178 cm**

**Berat: 65 kg**

**Alamat: Waltham Forest 36, London.**

**Tongkat sihir: Ash 28 cm, rambut ekor unicorn.**

**Anggota Keluarga: George dan Angelina (Orangtua), Roxanne (Kembar)**

**Catatan: Punya banyak paman, bibi dan sepupu**

**Tanggal: Senin, 16 Agustus 2022**

**Lokasi: Waltham Forest 36, London**

**Waktu: 5. 23 pm.**

* * *

Aku Fred Weasley, seorang pemuda penyihir biasa yang tinggal bersama ibu yang selalu memberikan perhatian yang berlebihan, dan ayah yang santai dan mengasyikkan. Punya seorang saudara kembar yang terlalu bersemangat dan pemarah, juga punya banyak sepupu yang saling peduli satu sama lain dan kadang sangat menyebalkan. Orang-orang sering menganggapku sebagai si pelanggar peraturan, namun aku bukanlah si pelanggar peraturan. Aku hanyalah seorang remaja yang cepat sekali merasa bosan dengan keadaan yang itu-itu saja atau keadaan yang monoton. Itu terjadi saat aku masih remaja. Seiring berjalannya usia, aku telah semakin dewasa, sudah bisa berpikir jauh ke depan dan agak mengekang diri. Aku lebih memfokuskan perhatian pada apa yang menjadi tujuanku setelah lulus Hogwarts.

Mengembangkan toko lelucon, Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, milik Dad adalah impianku. Toko itu adalah satu-satunya hal nyata di dunia ini. Dad juga telah mengisyaratkan bahwa toko itu akan diwariskannya padaku suatu saat nanti. Dibandingkan Roxy, aku memang lebih mirip Dad. Kami sama-sama mencintai toko lelucon, sama-sama mencintai barang-barang lelucon dan juga sama-sama menanggapi segala hal dengan santai dan sedikit tak peduli. Aku tidak terlalu mempedulikan pendidikanku, nilai OWL-ku pas-pasan dan itu tidak membuatku merasa menyesal. Aku senang dengan apapun yang telah kucapai.

Di tahun terakhirku ini, aku akan memanfaatkan waktuku untuk menganalisis pasar. Aku ingin mencaritahu apa saja yang diinginkan oleh anak-anak Hogwarts untuk sebuah barang lelucon karena barang-barang lelucon buatanku adalah barang-barang yang memang sering dibutuhkan oleh para remaja. Selain itu, aku masih harus mengujicoba beberapa barang lelucon yang belum dijual ke pasaran; seperti kue kenari yang benar-benar membuatmu berubah menjadi burung kenari selama sekitar lima belas menit, bukan hanya berbulu seperti kue kenari buatan Dad; eliksir otak yang benar-benar akan membuatmu pintar; dan kotak Hantu—kotak yang bisa mengeluarkan hantu dan membuatmu sangat ketakutan. Aku tahu dengan sangat yakin bahwa Prefek Rose dan Prefek Al tidak akan menerima kalau anak-anak Hogwarts dijadikan kelinci percobaan, namun beberapa anak tentu menginginkan Galleon ekstra.

Hogwarts memang adalah sekolah elite, anak-anak penyihir kaya dan anak-anak pegawai Kementrian, semua bersekolah di sini. Namun, ada beberapa anak penyihir yang kehidupannya pas-pasan dan bahkan ada yang mendapat bantuan dana dari Hogwarts. Jadi, aku merasa perlu membuka lapangan kerja baru untuk mereka yang sangat membutuhkan Galleon, sepuluh Galleon untuk sekali ujicoba barang lelucon. Anak-anak yang menjadi kelinci percobaan biasanya adalah mereka yang memakai jubah bekas, dan yang barang-barang mereka dibeli di toko barang bekas Diagon Alley. Selain itu, ada juga anak-anak penyihir kaya yang telah kehabisan Galleon karena taruhan atau yang tidak mendapat Galleon dari orangtuanya karena telah melanggar peraturan atau apa pun. Jadi, pekerjaan yang kuberikan ini sangatlah membantu.

Sementara itu, Mom dengan tegas menolak apa pun yang kulakukan. Dia mengatakan bahwa aku harus memperhatikan pendidikanku. Dia ingin aku lulus NEWT dengan nilai top, tapi tentu saja aku tidak tertarik. Dad tidak terlalu peduli dan hanya tertawa, itulah yang kusukai dari Dad, dia tidak terlalu mementingkan pencapaian akademis. Pengalaman di luar lebih penting dari apa pun, begitulah kata Dad dan aku setuju. Tetapi Mom dengan dibantu oleh Roxy, yang kelihatannya sedang cari muka pada Mom, telah membuat peraturan baru; aku tidak boleh lagi membawa barang-barang lelucon ke Hogwarts. Mom telah membersihkan kamarku dari barang-barang lelucon dan aku menonton di sudut kamar saat Mom mengambil Topi Pengubah-Bentuk, Eliksir Otak, Bubuk Gatal dan semua barang-barang leluconku yang lain.

"Kau yang melaporkan tempat persembunyianku pada, Mom," desisku pada Roxy setelah menyeretnya ke sudut kamar, menjauh dari Mom yang sedang menggumamkan _accio _di udara.

Roxy menyeringai jahat.

"Aku dendam padamu," gertaknya.

"Apa?" balasku. "Apa yang kulakukan?"

"Kau mengambil semua kartu tiga dimensi pemain-pemain Quidditch tahun 1974 milikku," desisnya.

"Oh itu," aku agak merasa sedikit bersalah. "Saat itu aku sangat membutuhkan Galleon, aku kalah 90 Galleon saat bertaruh dengan James, lalu aku menjual kartu-kartu pada Scamander dengan harga 200 Galleon."

"Lorcan Scamander," jerit Roxy tertahan, kemudian mengumpat pelan agar Mom tidak mendengar. "Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, tahu tidak? Itu adalah kartu-kartu yang telah kukoleksi sejak berumur lima tahun dan kau malah menjualnya pada Scamander dan—"

"Aku tahu," selaku cepat. "Waktu itu aku sudah minta maaf, kan?"

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu sampai kau mendapatkan kembali kartu-kartuku," katanya.

"Kau kan sudah memberitahu Mom tempat persembunyian barang-barang lelucon buatanku, jadi kita impas."

"Oh, begitu," katanya tersenyum licik, kemudian berteriak keras, "Mom, dia menyimpan Kotak Berhantu-nya di sana!" dia menunjuk dinding kosong dekat lemari. Dinding itu akan membuka saat kita menekan tonjolan kecil di dekat lemari, dan sebuah ruang kecil tempatku menyimpan barang-barang lelucon akan muncul di baliknya.

"Tidak, Mom," teriakku, segera mendekati dinding itu. "Tidak ada apa-apa di sana!"

"Kotak itu telah membuat empat anak Gryffindor kelas dua pingsan semester lalu," lanjut Roxy.

"Mom, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini," kataku cepat. "Aku 17 tahun, aku berhak melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan."

"Tidak, Fred," kata Mom tegas. "Selama kau masih bersekolah, kau akan tetap berada dalam pengawasanku."

Setelah berkata begitu, Mom membuka lemari dinding rahasia itu dan mengeluarkan Kotak Hantu berhargaku yang telah kubuat dengan sudah payah dan menghabiskan banyak Galleon. Aku memandang dengan sedih, ketika kotak itu menghilang dalam karung sampah, sementara Roxy menyeringai padaku dengan senang.

Kurasa tahun ketujuhku akan menjadi tahun yang membosankan karena semua barang-barang leluconku sudah disita.

* * *

**Tanggal: Selasa, 27 Agustus 2022**

**Lokasi: Godric's Hollow nomor 23, West Country.**

**Waktu: 11.25 am**

Godric's Hollow 23 adalah rumah mungil bertingkat tiga yang nyaman. Aunt Ginny telah menanam beberapa tanaman hias di depan rumah sehingga rumah tampak indah dan asri. Di sebelah kiri rumah tampak sebuah pohon besar dan sebuah bangku panjang melengkung di bawahnya. Louis, James dan aku duduk di bangku itu sambil memandang tanaman hias di depan rumah, sementara Rose, Al, Lily dan Hugo sedang melompat-lompat di depan kami sambil memainkan permainan aneh Muggle yang melibatkan batu pipih dan tanah yang digambar. Keempatnya membuat keributan yang tidak wajar dengan cekikikan yang keras dan teriakan bersemangat.

"Woi, apakah kalian tidak bisa diam?" tanya James jengkel.

Rose, Al, Lily dan Hugo semakin keras cekikikan dan mengabaikan James.

"Mana Roxy?" tanya Louis.

"Dia di The Burrow sedang memamerkan lencana kapten Quidditch-nya pada semua orang," jawabku.

Roxy memang semakin sangat menyebalkan selama seminggu ini sejak lencana Kapten datang bersama surat dari Hogwarts yang biasa. Tak henti-hentinya dia bicara tentang Quidditch dan dia menggunakan sisa liburan musim panasnya untuk memamerkan lencananya pada semua orang karena berhasil mengalahkan kandidat lain termasuk James dan aku.

"Kupikir lencana kapten akan jatuh ke tanganmu, James," kata Louis, memandang James.

"Tidak, aku tidak begitu terobsesi pada Quidditch, seperti Roxy," jawab James. "Aku ingin menjadi Auror seperti Dad."

James tampak sedikit stress dan pendiam. Ini sudah terjadi sejak awal liburan musim panas, entah apa yang menjadi beban pikirannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku, memperhatikannya.

"Sebenarnya tidak, ada beberapa hal yang aku pikirkan," katanya.

"Kukira ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan keluarga," kataku. "Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk merestui Lucy dan Dustin Wood?"

"Tidak, bukan keluarga," kata James.

"Apakah ini karena Gemma Farley, cewek Ravenclaw itu?" tanya Louis.

"Tidak, aku sudah putus dengannya," kata James.

"Mengapa kalian—" Louis mulai.

"James!" jerit Lily, melengking nyaring menyela perkataan Louis, kemudian mendekati James dan langsung duduk di antara James dan aku, sementara Rose, Al dan Hugo segera bergabung dengan kami. "Bagus, aku suka kau putus dengannya," Lily tampak bersemangat, dan merangkul pundak James.

"Aku juga tidak suka Gemma Farley," kata Rose.

"Kejutan, Rosie Posie, kulihat kau memang tidak menyukai semua cewek yang kencan dengan Louis, Al dan aku," kata James mendelik.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu, James," kata Rose balas mendelik. "Dan, aku bisa melihat bahwa cewek-cewek itu tidak mencintai kalian dengan tulus. Mereka hanya ingin terlihat hebat karena bersama cowok-cowok tampan dan terkenal."

"Aku tidak suka Gemma Farley karena dia memanggilku Lily Luna, aku benci panggilan itu," Lily nimbrung dengan sebal.

"Mungkin dia ada hubungannya dengan Scamander," kata Hugo. "Lysander juga memanggilmu begitu, kan?"

"Dan Lysander..." Lily mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat sampai aku berpikir bahwa kulit telapak tangannya mungkin akan berdarah karena tertusuk kuku-kuku jarinya. "Aku sangat... sangat... sangat membencinya."

"Kau ingin kami melakukan sesuatu padanya?" tanyaku. "Masih ada sisi bubuk Wartcap—"

"TIDAK!" jerit Lily langsung berdiri, tampak cemas dan sedikit ketakutan.

"Mengapa kau takut padanya?" tanya James, memandang Lily dengan heran.

"Tidak," Lily tampak cemas lagi. "Aku hanya—"

"Bagaimana denganmu, Fred, siapa teman kencanmu?" tanya Rose, tiba-tiba mengubah topik, jelas sekali dia ingin agar kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara Lily dan Lysander.

Lily memberikan senyuman terima kasih pada Rose, duduk kembali di antara James dan aku, lalu berkata, "Benar, aku belum pernah mendengar kau berciuman atau berkencan, Fred."

"Dia tidak punya teman kencan," jawab Louis sukarela.

"Fred!" Rose tampak shock, atau pura-pura shock agar terlihat dramatis aku tidak tahu. Rose kan sama seperti Lucy, Ratu Drama.

"Kau belum pernah berciuman Fred?" tanya Lily tak percaya.

"Aku tidak memikirkan hal itu," jawabku.

"Ya, dia tidak tertarik dengan lawan jenis," kata James cekikikan.

"Jadi kau tertarik dengan sejenis?" tanya Al, tampak shock, sementara James dan Louis tertawa.

"Hentikan James, Lou!" gertakku. "Dan, Al, aku bukan gay..." aku memandang Rose dan Lily, kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku tidak berkencan karena memang tidak ingin berkencan."

"Tetapi, tetapi kau pernah berciuman, kan?" tanya Lily.

"Tidak..." jawabku.

"Hore!" kata Lily senang. "Akhirnya ada juga yang belum pernah berciuman dalam keluarga ini..." dia merangkul pundakku, "Fred, kita sama, aku juga belum pernah berciuman."

"Dan kau memang tidak boleh berciuman dengan siapa pun sebelum kau lulus Hogwarts," gertak James, sementara Lily mendengus.

Aku memandangnya, kemudian memandang Rose dan Hugo, bertanya-tanya siapa yang telah mencium mereka.

"Hugo berciuman dengan Nerissa waktu kelas satu, Rose berciuman dengan Malfoy," Lily berkata seakan membaca pikiranku.

"APA?" James sudah berdiri dari bangkunya, dan memandang Rose. "Rosie Posie, siapa yang menyuruhmu mencium Malfoy?"

"Terima kasih, Lily," Rose mendelik pada Lily, lalu memandang James, "Aku tidak menciumnya, dia yang menciumku dan itu terjadi dua tahun yang lalu dan aku sudah melupakannya."

"Mengapa kalian baru memberitahuku sekarang?" tanya James.

"Karena itu tidak penting..."

"Apakah kau ingin kami melakukan sesuatu pada Malfoy, Rose?" tanyaku.

Sama seperti James, aku juga tidak setuju kalau ada cowok-cowok brengsek seperti Malfoy yang mendekati cewek-cewek kami.

"Itu sudah lama terjadi dan aku sudah melupakannya," kata Rose tegas.

"Lalu, apa itu di punggung tanganmu?" tanya Hugo, tak percaya.

"Ya, apa di punggung tanganmu, Rosie Posie?" tanya James jengkel.

Kami semua memandang tato kalajengking—scorpion—Rose di punggung tangan kirinya.

"Er, ini—"

"Jadi, Fred, ada rencana punya cewek tahun ini?" tanya Al, mengubah topik untuk menyelamatkan Rose dari rasa malu dan dari pandangan menyelidik James. "Kau kan kelas tujuh pasti kau ingin punya pacar sebelum meninggalkan Hogwarts."

_Mengapa aku yang selalu jadi topik pembicaraan?_

"Tidak," jawabku tak peduli.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, Fred tidak tertarik pada lawan jenis," kata James, kemudian cekikikan bersama Louis.

Aku mendelik pada mereka berdua.

"Fred, kau harus punya pacar," kata Al. "Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada seorang cewek Hufflepuff yang manis."

"Mengapa Fred boleh punya pacar, sedangkan Rose dan aku tidak boleh punya pacar?" tanya Lily jengkel.

"Kau dan Rose baru boleh punya pacar setelah lulus Hogwarts," jawab James tegas. "Roxy juga, dan kami sudah membuatnya berjanji untuk tidak pacaran sebelum lulus Hogwarts."

"Bagaimana kalian membuatnya berjanji?" tanya Rose penasaran.

"James dan aku berjanji untuk tetap menjadi bagian dari tim Quidditch Gryffindor setelah dia jadi kaptennya, asal dia berjanji untuk tidak berpacaran sebelum lulus Hogwarts."

"Kalian tidak akan membuatku berjanji, aku akan berciuman saat aku kelas lima," kata Lily tegas. "Dan kau tidak akan tahu, kau sudah meninggalkan Hogwarts," dia mendelik pada James.

"Al, Hugo, awasi dia!" kata James. "Ya, dan aku juga akan meminta Lysander mengawasimu!"

"Tidak... Kau tidak akan meminta Lysander mengawasiku!" Lily sekarang sudah berdiri dan memelototi James.

"Aku bisa melakukannya," kata James, menyeringai. "Dan kau Rose, aku tidak mau mendengar kau berciuman atau pun berpegangan tangan dengan Malfoy karena Uncle Ron akan tahu dan kau akan mendapat masalah besar."

"Tanpa kau suruh pun, aku tidak akan akan melakukannya," kata Rose tegas. "Tato di punggung tanganku tidak ada hubungannya dengan si Muka Mayat itu."

"Bagus," kata James.

"Jadi, Fred, kau mau aku memperkenalkanmu dengan seorang cewek Hufflepuff?" tanya Al, memandangku.

"Terima kasih, Al," kataku. "Aku tidak tertarik."

"Aku tetap akan melakukannya," kata Al. "Mana boleh kau belum pernah berciuman, kau laki-laki dan tujuh belas tahun."

"Aku sibuk, Al, masih banyak yang harus kulakukan sehubungan dengan toko lelucon dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk berkencan."

"Kurasa Al benar," kata James, memandangku. "Kau harus segera punya pacar, Freddy."

"Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik, Jamie..."

"Tidak?" Louis sekarang sudah bergabung dengan James dan Al. "Florence Flume sangat menarik dan seksi, bagaimana kalau dia?"

"Sekali lagi kubilang tidak!"

Tetapi, James dan Louis sudah saling mendekatkan kepala dan membandingkan beberapa cewek cantik yang menurut mereka cocok untukku. Aku mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangan pada Rose, Al, Lily dan Hugo yang juga sudah saling mendekatkan kepala dan berbicara tentang cewek-cewek menarik menurut mereka baik hati.

"Baiklah," kata James setelah beberapa menit. "Sekarang kita memisahkan diri dalam kelompok. Rose dan Al, Lily dan Hugo, Louis dan aku. Setiap kelompok mencari satu cewek menarik dan seksi yang akan menjadi pacar Fred. Kelompok, yang cewek pilihannya berhasil dipilih Fred akan mendapat 80 Galleon dari dari dua kelompok yang kalah, bagaimana?" dia memandang Rose, Al, Lily dan Hugo.

"James!" kataku mendelik, aku tidak ingin kehidupan pribadiku menjadi bahan taruhan.

"Setuju," kata Al, tampak tertarik. "80 Galleon kurasa cukup, satu orang 40 Galleon, tapi kita harus menentukan batas waktu."

"Bagaimana kalau sampai liburan Natal?" kata Louis.

"Ya," kata James. "Sampai liburan Natal."

"Setuju!" kata Lily dan Hugo bersemangat, Rose dan Al mengangguk.

"Fred, kami akan mencarikanmu seorang cewek Slytherin yang benar-benar seksi," tambah Lily, mengedip padaku.

"Tidak... aku tidak ingin terlibat," kataku, menghindar.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu," kata Louis sok.

"Kebaikanku?" ulangku, mendelik. "Aku akan merasa sangat baik kalau kalian meninggalkanku sendiri."

"Tidak, Freddy, kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri," kata James.

"Dengar, aku tidak mau ke mana-mana diikuti cewek-cewek," kataku jengkel.

"Kau hanya perlu memilih salah satu dari mereka," kata Al tersenyum.

Aku memandang mereka semua dengan tidak percaya. Tahun ketujuhku tampaknya bukan hanya membosankan, tapi akan menjadi tahun yang mengerikan. Aku tahu sepupu-sepupuku tidak akan membiarkanku lulus Hogwarts tanpa cewek.

* * *

**Tanggal: Minggu, 1 September 2022**

**Lokasi: Hogwarts Express.**

**Waktu: 11.25 am**

Hogwarts Express melaju cepat ke Utara mengantar kami ke Hogwarts. Rose dan Al telah pergi ke gerbong Prefek untuk pertemuan pertama tahun ajaran baru dan bertemu dengan Ketua Murid yang baru. Louis sedang membaca sesuatu yang bersampul biru dengan gambar tumbuhan aneh di depannya, berjudul _Tanaman-Tanaman Dunia Mimpi_ _dan Di mana Mereka Bisa Ditemukan_, karangan Miranda dan aku bermain catur sihir, dan pion-pion James beberapa kali meneriakkan nasihat-nasihat tak jelas tentang strategi pertempuran.

"Kau tertarik Herbology sekarang, Lou?" tanya James, melirik Louis, sementara pionnya menggumamkan protes bahwa dia tidak mau dikorbankan pada pion lawan.

"Ya, ada beberapa tanaman yang tampaknya sangat indah dan wajib dipelajari," kata Louis, tidak mengangkat wajah dari bukunya.

"Jadi rencana 195 Galleon kita berhasil dengan baik," kataku, mendorong satria untuk segera menjatuhkan pion yang terus memprotes itu.

"Rencana 195 Galleon?" ulang Louis, sekarang mengangkat muka dari bukunya.

"Sebenarnya kami menyewa Alice Longbottom untuk mengikutimu dan—Aduh!" keningku kena pion hasil lemparan James yang sangat tepat sasaran. "Mengapa kau melemparku dengan pion?"

"Menyewa Alice untuk mengikutiku dan apa, Fred?" tanya Louis ingin tahu, sementara James mendelik padaku.

"Tidak, dia tidak mengatakannya seperti itu," kata James. "Dia bilang dia menyuruh Alice untuk—"

"Tidak, James, dia memang mengatakan bahwa kalian menyewa Alice untuk mengikutiku dan aku ingin tahu kelanjutan kata-katanya," tuntut Louis, meletakkan bukunya dan menatap kami dengan tajam. "Katakan padaku, Fred!"

"Sebenarnya tidak seperti itu—"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar kebohongan, Fred," katanya, duduk tegak di bangkunya dan masih menatap kami dengan tajam. "Aku sudah bersama kalian sejak lahir dan aku tahu kalau kalian sedang berbohong padaku."

Aku melirik James, sangat merasa bersalah. James mengangkat bahu pura-pura mengatur pion-nya di atas papan catur.

"Jadi?" tanya Louis.

"Er, kami menyewa Alice 195 Galleon di tahun ketiga untuk membantumu dalam Herbologi," kataku, memberitahunya. "Kami melakukan itu demi dirimu, kami tidak ingin kau terus membolos Herbologi dan akhirnya tidak lulus."

Louis tampak pucat dan merasa tertipu, dia mendelik pada James dan aku, berdiri kemudian mondar-mandir di kompartamen.

"Maaf, seharusnya kami mengatakannya padamu sejak awal," kataku, sekali lagi merasa bersalah.

Louis masih mondar-mondir.

"Oh, sudahlah Lou," kata James, meletakkan pion-pion yang dipegangnya sejak tadi dan memandang Louis. "Rencana kami berhasil dengan baik, kan? Kau berhasil lulus Herbologi dengan nilai OWL _Outstanding_, sekarang kau juga sudah menyukai Herbologi, jadi apa masalahnya?"

Louis berhenti mondar-mandir dan menatap kami dengan tajam.

"Kalian tidak mengerti... kalian sama sekali tidak mengerti!" dia mondar-mandir lagi.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan!" tuntutku, lama-lama pusing juga melihat Louis yang mondar-mandir.

"Mengapa kalian tidak mengatakannya dari awal?" tanya Louis, mendelik lagi.

"Kami sudah lupa tentang itu," kataku. "Itu sudah terjadi empat tahun yang lalu, dan tadi aku tiba-tiba ingat dan mengatakannya, sebenarnya kami berniat melupakannya selamanya."

"Melupakannya selamanya dan membiarkanku—membiarkanku tinggal dalam ketidaktahuan?"

"Jangan terlalu mendramatisirkan kejadian itu, Lou... Kurasa kau tidak rugi apa-apa, kau malah untung," kata James.

Louis kembali duduk di bangku dan memandang keluar jendela.

"Seharusnya aku tidak tahu tentang ini selamanya?"

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu, Lou?" tanyaku, melihatnya tampak sedih.

"Sebenarnya sesuatu sedang terjadi, tapi sekarang tidak lagi," jawabnya tanpa memandang kami.

James dan aku berpandangan, kami merasa bahwa Louis sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi tidak akan menanyakannya karena Louis bisa sangat keras kepala.

Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi selama beberapa menit, Louis kembali pada bukunya, dan tampaknya dia tidak membaca hanya memelototi halamannya, sedangkan James dan aku kembali pada permainan catur yang sempat tertunda. Pintu kompartemen menjeblak terbuka, Lily dan Hugo muncul bersama seorang anak perempuan Slytherin berambut pirang panjang, sangat cantik dengan mata biru yang indah.

"Fred," kata Lily. "Ini Zoe Crouch..." dia tersenyum pada si pirang, "Zoe, ini sepupuku Fred."

Zoe mengulurkan tangan, aku berdiri dan menjabat tangannya.

"Hai, Zoe!" kataku sopan, tak berani mengusir karena Lily berdiri siap di sampingnya dan memberikan tatapan 'aku akan mengirim surat pada Aunt Angelina kalau kau berani memperlakukan Zoe dengan buruk'.

"Hai Fred, aku senang akhirnya bisa berkenalan denganmu," kata Zoe tersenyum manis. "Aku sudah lama ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Zoe seangkatan denganku," kata Lily, menerangkan, tersenyum puas.

"Fred, bisakah kau mengajariku Herbologi kapan-kapan, Lily bilang kau sangat hebat dalam pelajaran itu," kata Zoe, masih tersenyum.

"Er, kurasa Louis lebih bisa dalam Herbologi..."

Aku memandang Louis dan melihatnya pura-pura tertidur dengan _Tanaman-Tanaman Dunia Mimpi dan Di Mana Mereka Bisa Ditemukan_ menutupi wajahnya, sementara James menutup mulutnya menahan cekikikan.

"Kau akan mengajarinya Herbologi, kan, Fred?" tanya Lily tajam, dan tatapan 'Aku akan menulis pada Aunt Angelina' muncul di matanya.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada Hugo yang berdiri bersandar di pintu kompartemen sambil pura-pura memperhatikan pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Er, ya, baiklah," kataku.

Apa yang bisa kukatakan lagi? James dan Louis tidak membantuku, Hugo mendukung Lily. Jadi, aku akan menghabiskan enam bulan bersama cewek Slytherin yang memaksaku untuk mengajarinya Herbologi. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Terima kasih, Fred," kata Zoe tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Lil, aku kembali ke kompartemenku," dia tersenyum. "Sampai nanti, Fred!"

"Sampai jumpa!" kataku melambai pada Zoe, saat dia keluar kompartemen.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Lily, duduk dan tersenyum padaku.

Hugo menutu pintu kompartemen dan bergabung dengan Louis yang sudah bangun dengan tiba-tiba saat Zoe pergi. James masih cekikikan.

"Hentikan, Jamie... Dan terima kasih, Louis!" kataku jengkel, kemudian duduk di sebelah James.

"Bagaimana?" ulang Lily tak mau dialihkan.

"Kau mengancamku bagaiman aku bisa mengusirnya?" kataku tak percaya, mendelik pada Lily, lalu memandang papan catur di depanku.

"Kau tidak akan mengusirnya, Fred, kau harus bersikap sopan padanya," kata Lily. "Atau Aunt Angelina akan tahu dan—"

"Aku mengerti," selaku tanpa mengangkat muka.

"Lalu bagaimana kau menyukainya?" tanya Hugo tak sabar, kelihatan sekali dia sudah ingin menanyakan pertanyaan ini sejak tadi.

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Fred?" Lily mendelik lagi.

"Masih ada kandidat lain, Fred... Florence Flume lebih cocok untukmu dari pada yang lain... Hobby kalian sama, dia juga tertarik pada barang-barang lelucon," kata Louis tak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak tertarik pada Florence Flume, Lou," kataku.

"Kalau begitu kau menyukai Zoe?" tanya Lily. "Itu berarti kita menang Hugo!"

"Belum," kata James. "Dia masih harus bertemu gadis lain... Kami akan mencari gadis cantik lain untuknya."

"Er, bisakah kalian melupakan ide kalian untuk mencarikanku teman kencan?"

"Tidak..." kata Hugo.

"Tidak..." kata James.

"Terserah," kataku, berdiri dan berjalan keluar kompartemen.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya James.

"Ke kamar mandi," jawabku jengkel.

Aku sedang berjalan ke kamar mandi saat Rose dan Al yang baru saja muncul dari gerbong Prefek memanggilku. Mereka mendekatiku bersama seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam, yang kelihatannya adalah salah satu dari cewek Hufflepuff.

"Fred, kenalkan ini Amisha Singhs," kata Rose, memandangku dengan tatapan yang sama seperti Lily: 'Aku akan menyurati Aunt Angelina kalau kau tidak bersikap sopan padanya.'

Apa yang bisa kulakukan setelah diberi tatapan seperti itu selain menjabat tangan Amisha Singhs dan berkata, "Hai Amisha!"

"Hai, Fred," kata Amisha tersenyum.

"Dia adalah Prefek Hufflepuff!" kata Al bersemangat.

"Bolehkah aku bicara denganmu kapan-kapan?" tanya Amisha.

Aku ingin menjawab dengan kasar, 'pergilah aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu', tapi aku menangkap pandangan Rose yang tajam dan berkata, "Baiklah Amisha, tentu aku akan senang bicara denganmu."

"Terima kasih, Fred," kata Amisha. "Kalau begitu sampai nanti!"

Setelah Amisha pergi, Rose dan Al langsung menyerbuku dengan pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana?"

"Dia cantik, kan?"

"Cantik," kataku tak sabar.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa? Begitu saja!"

"Fred," kata Rose.

"Aku ke kamar mandi dulu," kataku cepat-cepat dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi menjauh Rose yang mendelik dan Al yang tak sabar.

Mengapa aku harus punya sepupu yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain? Bagaimana aku bisa menghindari Amisha dan Zoe kalau Rose dan Lily ada di belakang ke dua cewek itu. Belum lagi Florence Flume, dia pasti tidak akan meninggalkanku sendiri.

* * *

**Tanggal: Senin, 8 September 2022**

**Lokasi: Hogwarts.**

**Waktu: 8.12 pm.**

Minggu pertamaku di Hogwarts adalah minggu yang sangat mengerikan. Aku harus menemani Zoe di perpustakaan, mengerjakan esai Herbologi-nya tentang perdu yang mencambuki dirinya sendiri. Selama mengerjakan esainya Zoe sama sekali tidak bisa diam, dia terus berbicara tentang dirinya sendiri dan baju apa yang akan dipakainya saat kunjungan pertama ke Hogsmeade semester ini, di bulan Oktober nanti.

"Kau akan pergi bersamaku, kan, Fred?" tanya Zoe, penuh harap.

"Er—" aku terus saja membuka buku _Pengantar Herbology dari Goshawk_.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan pakain musim gugur yang kupikir akan membuat penampilanku lebih menarik."

"Er—"

"Kurasa warna-warna cerah akan cocok untukku di musim gugur," kata Zoe. "Tidak mungkin aku memakai warna cokelat, kan? Aku bisa dikira pohon mati."

Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya, mengapa cewek mementingkan pakaian lebih dari apa yang akan mereka makan malam nanti.

Sementara Amisha tak henti-hentinya menyapaku saat bertemu denganku di pergantian antar kelas atau saat makan malam.

"Fred, bagaimana kabarmu?" (Amisha)

"Baik." (aku)

"Aku tadi ikut pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib... dan kau tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan?" (Amisha)

"Tidak." (aku pura-pura tertarik)

"Unicorn, Fred..." (Amisham bersemangat) "Kami benar-benar menyentuh Unicorn dan itu adalah hal yang paling menakjubkan yang pernah kulakan."

Dan aku menghabiskan 30 menit untuk mendengarkan kuliah tentang Unicorn dari Amisha, membuatku merasa ingin ber-Apparate ke kamarku.

Florence Flume, teman Gryffindor-ku, tak henti-hentinya menyuruhku bercerita tentang barang-barang lelucon apa saja yang kupunyai; di mana aku menemukan ide untuk sebuah produk baru, bagaimana caraku membuatnya, bagaimana caraku mengujicoba produk baru, dan bagaimana caraku memasarkannya.

"Roxanne sudah bercerita padaku tentang apa yang terjadi, Freddy," katanya, saat kami sedang duduk di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor setelah makan malam. "Ibumu mengambil semua barang-barang leluconmu, kan? Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Para ibu memang kadang tidak mengerti bagaimana membuat anak-anak senang, tapi Freddy, kau bisa membuat barang-barang itu lagi, kan?"

"Er, ya..."

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkolaborasi... Dari dulu aku selalu ingin membuat sebuah barang lelucun yang namanya memakai namaku, misalnya Lovely Florence atau yang seperti itu... Tetapi, aku tertarik dengan Kotak Berhantu-mu... Kotak di buka dan hantu muncul dengan teriakan 'BOO!'... kurasa kotak itu sangat oke, bagaimana kalau kita membuatnya kembali. Mantra apa saja yang kau gunakan pada kotak itu?"

Aku tidak tahan lagi, aku tidak bisa menjalani enam bulan dengan dikejar-kejar oleh tiga cewek yang cerewet dan menyebalkan. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, tapi apa? Pada saat yang sama dari kamar anak-anak perempuan muncul Lyra, salah seorang kelinci percobaan barang-barang lelucon. Dia adalah seorang gadis miskin yang memakai baju bekas dan semua barang-barangnya adalah dari toko barang loakan di Diagon Alley dan dia adalah cewek yang akan melakukan apapun demi uang. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide ajaib muncul di kepalaku.

"Er, maaf, Florence, aku harus bicara dengan Lyra... dia ada di sana, maaf!" kataku, menyela Florence yang bermonolog tentang Kotak Hantu buatanku.

"Apa?" dia tampak terkejut.

"Sampai nanti, Florence," kataku, kemudian memanggil, "Lyra!" dan berjalan menuju Lyra, menghindari pandangan jengkel Florence.

Lyra, yang sudah mencapai pintu lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, berhenti dan tersenyum senang padaku.

"Oh, kebetulan sekali, Fred," kata Lyra, setelah aku tiba di dekatnya. "Aku memang sudah ingin bicara denganmu sejak awal semester tapi kau kelihatannya sibuk dengan cewek-cewek cantik, jadi aku tidak bisa bicara denganmu."

"Kau ingin bicara apa?" tanyaku.

Lyra memandang berkeliling, "Ayo, kita ke sana!" katanya, lalu berjalan duduk di kursi yang jauh dari Florence yang mendelik.

Aku mengikutinya.

"Aku butuh Galleon," katanya, saat kami sudah jauh dari jangkauan telinga anak-anak yang suka ingin tahu. "Kau perlu kelinci percobaan untuk produk barumu, kan?"

"Tahun ini aku tidak mencoba produk baru," jawabku. "Mom telah menyita semua barang-barang lelucon buatanku."

"Yaa..." Lyra tampak sangat sedih. "Tapi aku sangat butuh Galleon."

"Aku akan memberimu pekerjaan lain," kataku.

"Pekerjaan lain?" dia bertanya terkejut, kemudian melanjutkan. "Aku akan menerima pekerjaan apa pun asalkan kau tidak menyuruhku membunuh orang."

"Tidak, tentu saja aku tidak menyuruhmu membunuh orang..." kataku cepat. "Pekerjaan ini sangat mudah, kau hanya perlu menjadi pacarku dalan enam bulan ini dan aku akan memberimu 200 Galleon."

"Ha?" Lyra tampak terkejut.

"200 Galleon," kataku, mencoba membuatnya tertarik. "Tugasmu hanyalah berkencan denganku, membiarkanku memegang tanganmu dan memciummu di depan anak-anak lain."

"Tetapi mengapa?" dia tampak heran. "Mengapa kau mesti membayar seseorang untuk jadi pacarmu? Kau kan bisa meminta salah seorang dari tiga cewek cantik yang bersamamu itu sebagai pacarmu."

"Tidak bisa..." kataku. "Aku memintamu jadi pacarku karena aku ingin mereka menjauhiku..."

"Aku masih belum mengerti," katanya. "Kalau kau ingin mereka menjauhimu, kau kan tinggal bilang saja pada mereka untuk menjauhimu."

"Masalahnya aku tidak bisa melakukan itu... sepupu-sepupuku sendiri yang memastikan aku bersikap sopan terhadap mereka."

"Er, maksudmu, sepupu-sepupumu menyuruh cewek-cewek itu untuk mendekatimu."

"Benar!"

"Mengapa?"

"Karena mereka ingin aku punya teman kencan, sedangkan aku tidak ingin berkencan..."

"Jadi kau memintaku untuk melindungimu dari cewek-cewek ini?"

"Ya, seperti itu... kita akan mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa kau pacarku dan setelah itu aku bisa terbebas dari cewek-cewek itu dan dari sepupu-sepupuku."

"Tampaknya ini pekerjaan mudah," katanya sambil berpikir.

"Ya, sangat mudah... aku akan memberimu bonus 20 Galleon kalau berhasil," kataku, memberi iming-iming Galleon.

"Jadi 220 Galleon?"

"Ya, 220 Galleon!"

"Aku mau 1000 Galleon," katanya. "Kau kan nanti akan menciumku di depan orang, bukan sekedar kecupan, tapi ciuman; bibirmu, air liurmu dan lidahmu akan masuk ke mulutku dan—" dia mengigil jijik. "Itu menjijikkan!"

"Aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu," kataku, entah kenapa agak sebal.

"Kau punya uang sebanyak itu, Fred, jangan berpura-pura miskin... kehidupanmu tidak seperti kehidupanku... kau pasti punya 1000 Galleon. 1000 Galleon untukku, pasti hanyalah 1 Galleon untukmu."

"Baik..." kataku. "Aku akan memberikan 500 Galleon sebagai uang muka, sisanya akan kuberikan setelah liburan Natal."

"Setuju!" katanya, kemudian mengeluarkan perkamen dan pena bulu dari tasnya dan mulai menulis.

Aku membiarkannya menulis selama beberapa menit dan sudah akan bertanya ketika dia menyodorkan perkamen itu padaku.

"Bacalah! Ini Kontrak Kerja kita beserta syarat-syaratnya," katanya. "Kalau kau setuju langsung tandatangan, kalau tidak kita akan membahasnya lagi."

Aku mengambil perkamen itu dan memerikasanya.

_**Lembaran Kontrak Kerja**_

_Yang bertanda tangan di bawah ini,_

_Pihak Pertama_

_Nama: Lyra Morris_

_Umur: 17 tahun _

_Alamat: Hillingdon nomor 9, London_

_Akan bekerja sebagai pacar selama enam bulan dengan bayaran 1000 Galleon pada,_

_Pihak Kedua_

_Nama: Fred Weasley_

_Umur: 17 tahun_

_Alamat: Waltham Forest 36, London_

_Persyaratan:_

_Satu: Berpegang tangan dan berciuman hanya di depan murid-murid Hogwarts._

_Kedua: Tidak mencampuri urusan pribadi masing-masing pihak._

_Ketiga: 50 persen bayaran diterima dimuka._

_Keempat: Jika pihak kedua jatuh cinta, kontrak kerja ini batal, tapi pihak pertama tetap akan menerima sisa pembayaran._

_Hormat saya, Hogwarts, Senin 8 September 2022_

_Pihak Pertama, Pihak Kedua,_

_Lyra Morris Fred Weasley_

"Bagaimana?" tanya Lyra setelah aku selesai membaca.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang jatuh cinta, apakah kontrak kerja kita akan batal?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan jatuh cinta," katanya yakin. "Aku akan patuh pada kontrak kerja ini."

"Baiklah," kataku, kemudian mencantumkan tandatanganku di bawah pihak kedua.

Lyra tersenyum, mengambil perkamen dari tanganku, mengopinya menjadi dua dan memberikan satu padaku.

"Ini," katanya.

Aku mengambilnya dan menyimpan perkamen itu di tasku.

"Dengar, kita harus merahasiakan hal ini..." kataku tegas. "Kau tidak boleh menceritakan tentang ini pada siapa pun, juga pada sahabatmu, Alice!"

"Aku mengerti," kata Lyra, menyimpan surat kontrak ke dalam tasnya. "Kapan kita mulai!"

"Saat sarapan pagi besok!" kataku. "Sebelum itu kita harus tahu tentang diri kita masing-masing."

"Baiklah, ceritakan tentang dirimu!" katanya.

"Nama tengahku George," kataku. "Dad mengelolah toko lelucon di Diagon Alley dan—"

"Aku sudah tahu tentang hal-hal itu, maksudku hal-hal pribadi seperti apa hobimu, apa yang kau sukai dan tidak sukai, apa kebiasaanmu dan hal-hal seperti itu..."

"Baiklah," kataku, berpikir sebentar kemudian melanjutkan. "Hobiku adalah membuat barang-barang lelucon dan membantu Dad di toko lelucon... Aku tidak suka pada orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Aku tidak punya kebiasaan khusus, tapi aku suka bermain Quidditch bersama sepupu-sepupuku di musim panas."

"Siapa yang paling kau sayangi?"

"Aku sangat menyayangi keluargaku," jawabku tersenyum. "Nah, ceritakan tentang dirimu, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirimu."

"Keluargaku hanyalah ibuku, dan dia adalah Muggle," jawab Lyra. "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ayahku, ibuku menolak menceritakannya..." dia menggelengkan kepala seolah ingin melupakan sesuatu yang menyedihkan. "Ibuku bekerja sebagai pelayan restoran di Baker Street, kehidupan kami sangat pas-pasan, karena itulah aku juga harus bekerja."

"Hobi?"

"Bekerja."

"Ada yang tidak kau sukai?"

"Kemiskinan dan penderitaan."

"Kebiasaan khusus?"

"Aku suka mendengarkan The Shadow Men saat aku sedang sedih."

"The Shadow Men? _Cinta tanpa Ramuan Cinta_?" tanyaku, lalu mulai menyanyikan sepenggal lagu itu.

_Aku mencintaimu... aku begitu mencintaimu_

_Mengapa kau pergi dengannya? Apakah karena ramuan cinta?_

_Kumohon lupakan ramuan cinta itu, aku bersedia bersamamu selamanya_

_Meskipun tanpa ramuan cinta._

"Bukan... _Terbang Bersama Sapu Terbang_!" jawabnya, kemudian dia juga mulai menyanyikan sepenggal lagu itu.

_Aku hanyalah setitik debu di jagat raya, tak berguna dan lemah._

_Tak ada satu pun yang bisa kuraih, semua terlalu jauh untuk dijangkau oleh tangaku._

_Tapi aku punya harapan yang membuatku tetap hidup. _

_Dan aku percaya sapu terbang bisa membawaku sampai ke langit biru_

_Segala penderitaan dan kesedihanku akan hilang_

_Saatku terbang bersama sapu terbang..._

Aku mendengarnya menyanyi dan akhirnya mengerti mengapa dia menyukai lagu ini. Tentu hidupnya sangat susah tanpa ayah, juga tanpa siapa pun kecuali ibunya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi denganku kalau aku seperti dirinya.

"Ada pertanyaan lain?" dia bertanya.

"Pernah berciuman?"

"Pernah, saatku berumur 9 tahun dengan tetanggaku, seorang anak laki-laki yang baik hati. Dia pernah membelaku saat anak-anak lain mengejekku," dia memandang ke karpet kusam di lantai, tapi tidak benar-benar melihatnya.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengannya?"

"Tidak lagi, aku terlalu sibuk bekerja dan tidak memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Jadi tidak punya pacar?"

"Tidak ada... Galleon dan membahagiakan ibuku adalah yang terpenting dari segala," katanya.

"Aku mengerti," kataku.

"Kau tidak mengerti," katanya keras. "Kalian orang kaya biasanya tidak mengerti apa yang kami, orang-orang tak mampu, rasakan."

"Er, maaf," kataku, sedikit kebingungan.

"Tidak apa-apa... Maaf, aku agak keras padamu... Kehidupanlah yang membuatku seperti ini..." katanya, kemudian tersenyum. "Ayo, kita lupakan tentang kehidupanku, apa yang kita katakan pada sepupu-sepupumu kalau mereka bertanya bagaiman kita berdua bisa jadian?"

"Bilang saja, kita sudah lama saling menyukai dan baru mengakuinya sekarang," kataku.

"Dan kau menyatakan suka padaku saat aku sedang mengerjakan tugas Transfigurasi di perpustakaan... Kau begitu mencintaiku sehingga tak mampu untuk memendam perasaanmu berlama-lama dan aku yang juga sangat mencintaimu akhirnya menerima cintamu dengan syarat—"

"Mengapa harus pakai syarat?" tanyaku jengkel.

"Er, maaf, daya imaginasiku kadang-kadang berlebihan, oke, berarti tidak ada syarat."

"Ya, setelah itu, kita berciuman dan akhirnya jadian..." kataku, mengakhiri.

"Ya, ciuman yang indah dan manis seperti madu... kau membuatku melayang dan ciumanmu yang panas membara karena memendam cinta selama tiga tahun."

"Tiga tahun?" tanyaku.

"Yah, agar lebih nyata, kita harus membuat waktunya."

"Oke, baiklah, kita harus berlatih mulai sekarang... kemarikan tanganmu aku harus memegangnya agar terbiasa!"

"Tidak, 500 Galleon dulu!" katanya mengulurkan tangannya dengan telapak tangan terbuka.

"Kantong uangku di atas, aku tidak membawanya," kataku. "Aku akan memberikan uang muka besok."

"Baiklah," katanya, tangannya masih terulur dan aku segera memegang tangannya.

"Telapak tanganmu sangat kasar, apa saja yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku, memperhatikan telapak tangannya yang kapalan.

"Aku kan harus kerja, pekerjaan berat, meskipun memakai kaos tangan tetap saja tanganku akan kapalan."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Selama musim panas ini, aku menjadi penyapu jalan di Baker Street dan pencuci piring di tempat ibuku bekerja," jawabnya, memandang tangannya yang masih dalam genggamanku.

"Oh, kau tidak membeli lotion tangan?" tanyaku, teringat banyak sekali lotion tangan yang dimiliki Mom dan Roxy.

"Uangku dipakai untuk kehidupan kami sehari-hari, Fred, kalau aku lebih mementingkan lotion tangan bagaimana Mom dan aku bisa makan, membayar tagihan listrik, air, telepon, dan keperluan lainnya."

"Kau kan penyihir kau bisa menghasilkan air dan cahaya dari tongkat sihirmu," kataku.

"Ku baru berumur tujuh belas tahun sekarang Fred, aku tidak bisa melakukan waktu aku masih berumur sebelas tahun... lagi pula aku tinggal bersama Mom yang adalah Muggle, Mom ingin aku juga bertingkah laku sebagai Muggle, dia benci sihir."

"Mengapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku akan melakukan apapun agar Mom bahagia, meskipun harus melupakan bahwa aku adalah penyihir."

Aku terdiam sesaat memandangnya.

"Kau sangat menyayangi ibumu?"

"Ya, lebih dari hidupku sendiri," jawabnya.

Kami terdiam selama beberapa saat. Aku tidak tahu harus berkomentar bagaimana terhadap pernyataan ini. Aku juga sangat menyayangi orangtuaku, tapi aku belum pernah menemukan seseorang yang menyatakannya seperti ini. Kedengarannya biasa saja, tapi sarat akan makna yang terpendam dan mengharukan. Tanpa sadar aku mencengkram tangannya yang ada dalam genggamanku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kuinginkan, tapi aku hanya ingin memegang tangan ini dan meyakinkannya bahwa hidup akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak memerlukan rasa kasihanmu," katanya seolah membaca pikiranku.

"Tentu saja," kataku.

"Tetapi aku memang membutuhkan seribu Galleon itu," katanya. "Aku harus membeli jubah baru. Lihatlah, jubah ini sudah sangat tua dan kusam, dasinya juga sudah tidak seperti dasi Gryffindor lagi," dia mengeluarkan dasi dari balik jubahnya dan memandangnnya dengan kritis.

"Kau mau aku membelikanmu dasi?" tanyaku.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih, tapi kalau aku mendapat 500 Galleon aku akan bisa membeli jubah dan dasi baru."

"Ya, kau akan bisa membelinya, kau juga bisa membeli lotion tangan."

"Tidak... aku akan menyimpan Galleonku untuk hal yang lebih penting daripada sebuah lotion tangan."

"Tapi, tanganmu—"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" terdengar desis tak percaya Florence dari atas kami.

Lyra menarik tangan dari tanganku, tapi aku mencengkram tangannya dengan erat, kemudian mengangkat muka memandang Florence.

"Oh, Florence," kataku, berdiri dan menarik Lyra bersamaku.

"Lyra dan aku baru saja jadian," kataku, merangkul pundaknya, membuatnya bersandar ke tubuhku.

Florence mendelik pada Lyra, lalu padaku.

"Aku tidak mempercayainya," kata Florence. "Kau tidak mungkin suka padanya, Fred, dia tidak selevel dengan kita... Dia—maafkan aku, Lyra—miskin... Lihat jubahnya, Fred, kau tidak mungkin menyukai cewek seperti dia dan—"

Sebelum Florence menyelesaikan kata-katanya, aku sudah menunduk dan mencium Lyra tepat di bibir. Kami berciuman selama beberapa saat, setelah itu aku mengangkat muka dan memandang Florence yang shock.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada Lyra, Florence, dan kami sekarang berkencan," kataku. "Aku tidak ingin kau menghinanya..."

"Apakah James dan Louis tahu tentang ini?" tanya Florence, setelah mengatasi rasa shocknya.

"Aku baru akan memberitahu mereka nanti," jawabku.

"Terserah," kata Florence, memandang Lyra dengan sengit dan segera berjalan ke kamar anak-anak perempuan, sementara anak-anak Gryffindor lain yang sedang duduk di ruang rekreasi memandang kami dengan ingin tahu.

"Dia membenciku," kata Lyra melepaskan diri dari rangkulanku dan duduk kembali.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja nanti," kataku, duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kulihat kau menanggapi segalanya dengan santai," katanya.

"Jadi harus ditanggapi bagaimana? Aku memang tidak menyukainya..."

"Dia mungkin akan membunuhku saat aku naik ke atas sebentar."

"Kau kan bisa mengatasinya, demi 1000 Galleon," kataku, memberi semangat.

"Benar juga seribu Galleon... aku akan bisa melewati enam bulan ini dengan baik," katanya bersemangat.

Aku tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu beres," kataku. "Sampai jumpa, besok... tunggu aku di sini dan kita akan turun sarapan bersama."

"Oke," katanya.

Aku tersenyum dan berjalan menuju kamar anak laki-laki. Saat menaiki tangga aku berpikir bahwa aku bisa mengatasi enam bulan ini dengan mudah. Lyra akan membantu menjauhkanku dari cewek-cewek tak jelas. Tanpa sadar aku menyentuh bibirku, tadi adalah ciuman pertamaku. Aku senang karena bisa melakukannya bersama Lyra.

* * *

**Tanggal: Selasa, 9 September 2022**

**Lokasi: Hogwarts.**

**Waktu: 8.00 am.**

Lyra sudah menungguku di ruang rekreasi saat aku turun bersama James dan Louis, keesokan paginya. Dia memakai jubah hitam pudar seperti yang dipakainya semalam, dasinya juga tampak kusam dan tak layak dipakai lagi. Rambut hitamnya yang hitam, panjang dan tebal diikat di belakang kepalanya. Dia tersenyum padamu, menampilkan gigi-gigi putih dan rata.

"Hai, Fred," katanya. "James, Louis..." dia tersenyum pada James dan Louis, yang balas berhai-hai dengan sedikit terkejut karena meskipun seangkatan Lyra tidak pernah bicara dengan mereka.

"Lyra," kataku segera mendekatinya. "Sudah lama kau di sini?"

"Aku baru saja turun," katanya.

James dan Louis tampak terpana, aku ingin tertawa dalam hati. Sudah saatnya aku memberitahu mereka bahwa Lyra adalah pacarku.

"James, Lou, aku lupa mengatakan pada kalian," kataku, mengambil tangan Lyra dan menggenggamnya. "Lyra dan aku jadian semalam."

"Oh..." James dan Louis hanya melongo.

"Sebenarnya kau sudah menyukainya sejak lama, tapi baru kali ini aku punya keberanian untuk mengatakannya padanya," kataku, tersemyum pada Lyra yang balas tersenyum dan tersenyum pada James dan Louis yang melongo.

"Er, bagus kalau begitu," kata Louis.

"Ya, bagus sekali," kata James.

Aku tersenyum dalam hati. James dan Louis benar-benar percaya dengan kebohonganku, padahal mereka biasanya selalu tahu kalau aku sedang berbohong, tapi kali ini mereka mempercayainya. Aku melirik Lyra dan tersenyum manis.

"Kita berhasil menipu mereka," bisikku perlahan di telinganya.

Lyra tersenyum, James dan Louis semakin melongo seolah belum pernah melihatku sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu, yuk kita turun," kata Lyra dan menarikku menuju pintu lukisan.

"Aku duluan," kataku pada James dan Louis yang masih melongo.

Kami berjalan menyusuri koridor tenpat lukisan Nyonya Gemuk berada dan aku tertawa kecil.

"Kalau kita berhasil meyakinkan James dan Louis, kita akan bisa bisa meyakinkan yang lain," kataku.

"Bagaimana dengan Roxy, dia kembaranmu dia pasti akan tahu apa yang terjadi," kata Lyra tampak cemas.

"Tidak... dia tidak akan tahu," kataku. "James dan Louis biasanya selalu tahu kalau aku sedang berbohong, tapi kalau kita bisa menipu mereka berdua, menipu yang lain akan sangat mudah.

Lyra hanya menggeleng kepala, tapi aku tidak peduli apa yang dia pikirkan. Aku senang karena bisa menyingkirkan James dan Louis, selanjutkan tinggal menyingkirkan Rose, Al dan Amisha, juga Lily, Hugo dan Zoe.

"Hai, semua!" kataku penuh semangat saat Lyra dan aku tiba di meja Gryffindor, langsung duduk di tempat kosong di depan Rose dan Al.

Lyra duduk di sebelahku tampak salah tingkah, Rose dan Al memandangnya dengan ingin tahu.

"Ini Lyra," kataku, memperkenalkan Lyra pada Rose dan Al.

"Kami mengenalmu, Lyra Morris, kan?" kata Rose.

"Benar, Rose..." kata Lyra. "Aku boleh memanggilmu Rose, kan?"

"Er, ya," Rose tampak agak bingung.

"Hai Al," kata Lyra pada Al yang juga tampak bingung.

"Lyra ini pacarku, Rose, Al," kataku, menjelaskan.

"Apa?" Rose dan Al tampak terkejut.

"Kami jadian semalam," kataku, mengulang apa yang sudah kukatakan pada James dan Louis.

"Oh," kata Al, sementara Rose sudah kembali pada roti panggang di depanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian James dan Louis bergabung bersama kami dan kami mulai membicarakan Quidditch, sementara Lyra sudah berbisik-bisik dengan sahabatnya Alice. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, aku tidak ingin tahu. Aku terlalu senang karena berhasil menyingkarkan sepupu-sepupuku. Aku yakin sebentar lagi Lily dan Hugo akan bergabung bersama kami, tapi ternyata bukan Lily dan Hugo, tapi Zoe. Dia langsung datang dan duduk di antara Lyra dan aku.

"Fred," katanya bersemangat. "Hari ini ada waktu, tidak?"

Sebelum aku berkata apa-apa, Lyra telah berkata,

"Fred, siapa gadis cantik ini? Maukah kau memperkenalkan kami?"

Zoe mendelik pada Lyra.

"Kau siapa?"

"Namaku Lyra Morris dan aku adalah pacar Fred," kata Lyra tersenyum, tapi memberikan pandangan tajam pada Zoe.

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihat wajah kebingungan Zoe.

"Pacar?" Zoe memandangku.

"Ya, Lyra pacarku, Zoe," kataku.

"Oh, oke..." kata Zoe, lalu berdiri. "Aku pergi dulu!"

Aku memandangnya pergi sambil tertawa kecil yang membuat Lyra mendelik padaku.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau membuatku jadi cewek berdarah dingin," kataku.

"Cewek berdarah dingin?" ulangku, setelah mengunyah _oatmeal_ yang sedikit mengental di mulutku.

"Aku jadi tampak seperti penjahat karena mengusir Zoe—itu namanya, kan?"

"Ya, namanya Zoe, tapi begitulah yang harus terjadi sekarang, kan?" aku segera merangkul pundaknya untuk mengingatkannya bahwa saat ini kami sedang berakting sebagai sepasang kekasih. "Kau tidak cemburu melihatku bersama Zoe?"

Lyra terpana sesaat, kemudian berkata lembut, kelihatan dibuat-buat,

"Oh Fred, sayang, aku sebenar benci melihatmu bersama Zoe, tapi aku senang dia akhirnya tidak mengganggu kita lagi," dia tersenyum. "Dan, sayang, bisakah kau tidak berbicara dengan gadis lain selain aku?"

"Tentu," kataku, mencium keningnya.

James, Louis, Rose dan Al segera membuang muka dan berpura-pura tertarik pada sarapan masing-masing.

Aku kembali pada sarapanku sendiri dan tersenyum. Akhirnya, aku terbebas dari sepupu-sepupuku yang sangat peduli padaku. Sekarang aku bisa dengan tenang mengerjakan proyekku semester ini, yaitu menganalisis pasar barang-barang lelucon dan membuat kembali segala barang-barang lelucon yang telah dihancurkan Mom.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! See you in KNG 5 chapter 2**

**Riwa Rambu :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima kasih sudah me-review KNG 5 chapter 1: ochan malfoy, Rise, widy, tinaWeasley, atacchan, Nafau Chance, Putri, Kira, DarkBlueSong, YaotomeShinju, zean's malfoy, lumostotalus, SeiraAiren, megu takuma, yanchan, FantaMon, qeqey krum, Bluish3107, driccha :D**

**Ttg pairing: Roxy/Lorcan, Louis/Alice, James/Selina, Rose/Scorpius, Al/Ariella, Lily/Lysander, Hugo/Nerissa; Ttg ayah Lyra: mgkn da d chpter trakhir; Ttg typo: q cek-cek lg; Ttg nama Lyra: tu nama dr Lily Purple Lily (Thanks, Putri!); Ttg yg dah lulus: Victoire, Molly, Dom, Lucy; Ttg aku: Riwa Rambu (nama asli), 27 thn 6 September kmrin (dah dewasa, tp slalu gagal tiap kali mo nyisipkan rated M/lemon d tulisanku), dah kerja (jd klo trlmbat update, berarti sibuk kerja), org Sumba (NTT); ttg tulisan: tulisanq tdk da apa2nya dibandingkan author2 lain, q hy amatiran yg suka sekali Harry Potter dan menghrapkan review, jd review, ya biarku tetap semangat update; Ttg Louis/Alice di KNG 5: ada :D**

**Selamat Membaca KNG 5 chapter 2 ****dan review (apa saja), ya!**

* * *

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 1, 2, 3, 4**

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 5: PACAR KONTRAK**

Chapter 2

**Tanggal: Rabu, 18 September 2022**

**Lokasi: Perpustakaan, Hogwarts**

**Waktu: 1.11 pm.**

Perpustakaan Hogwarts penuh seperti biasa, di mana-mana anak-anak duduk sambil membaca atau menulis esai. Ada yang berkeliaran di rak-rak buku dan ada juga yang hanya duduk bengong memandang kosong ke buku atau perkamen yang ada di depan mereka. Aku adalah salah satu yang duduk bengong sambil memandang perkamen di depanku. Hari ini seharusnya aku menulis esai Transfigurasi tentang Transfigurasi Manusia dan Metamorphmagus, tetapi aku hanya memandang perkamenku dan mencoba untuk memikirkan angket analisis pasar yang seharusnya sudah kubuat minggu lalu. Rencananya angket itu sudah disebarkan ke murid-murid Hogwarts dalam minggu ini, namun itu tidak kulakukan karena pikiranku penuh dengan hal lain, yaitu Lyra.

Sudah seminggu ini aku tidak bicara dengannya, dia seolah menghilang dalam arti yang sebenarnya, dia tidak ada di mana pun di Hogwarts; di kelas, di perpustakaan, di tepi danau, di tepi hutan, di kamar mandi, bahkan di kamar anak-anak perempuan (Florence pernah bicara tentang itu padaku). Dia membiarkanku sendiri untuk menghadapi Florence dan memberikan penjelasan tak masuk akal pada para sepupu dan Roxy yang bertanya mengapa aku tidak bersama Lyra lagi.

"Fred, mana Lyra?"

Nah, benarkan sekarang Roxy sudah berdiri di depanku dan bertanya di mana Lyra.

"Aku tidak melihatmu bersama Lyra sejak awal minggu, biasanya kalian selalu bergandengan tangan di mana-mana," lanjut Roxy, kemudian duduk di depanku, memandang perkamen kosong yang seharusnya untuk esai Transfigurasi.

"Orang yang berpacaran itu tidak harus selalu bersama," jawabku. "Dia punya urusan sendiri dan aku juga punya urusan sendiri."

Tetapi dalam hati aku membenarkan kata-kata Roxy, aku sudah tidak bicara dengan Lyra sejak awal minggu. Dia tampaknya sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri, sedangkan aku ingin menyibukkan diri dengan menulis esai dan membuat angket ternyata tidak bisa karena memikirkannya. Aku malah duduk bengong di sini dan memikirkan apa yang dilakukannya; apakah dia baik-baik saja, apakah dia senang, apakah dia masih mempermasalahkah Galleon.

"Tapi, sebagai pacar kau harus tahu apa yang dilakukan cewekmu," katanya lagi, menatapku tajam. "Kalau aku punya pacar yang tidak pedulian sepertimu, sudah kuputuskan sejak awal!"

"Lalu kau mau aku berbuat apa?" tanyaku jengkel. "Aku tidak mungkin mencarinya karena aku tidak tahu dia di mana."

"Kau tidak bertanya pada sahabatnya, Alice?" tanya Roxy.

"Mengapa bukan kau saja yang tanya? Kalian kan sekamar jadi kau bisa menanyakannya."

"Buat apa aku tanya? Itu kan urusanmu..."

"Lalu mengapa kau tadi ingin tahu dia di mana?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu soalnya dia tidak ada di mana-mana," kata Roxy, mengeluarkan perkamen dan pena bulu dari tasnya, siap menulis. "Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu tentang Transfigurasi Manusia dan Metamorphmagus?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku jengkel, dan kembali menatap perkamenku yang kosong.

"Fred, ayolah, kau lebih pintar dariku..." katakunya mendelik.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu," kataku, kemudian menyerahkan perkamenku yang kosong padanya. "Lihat, aku belum menulis apa pun!"

"Mengapa kau belum mulai menulis?" dia bertanya, menatapku tak percaya. "Fred, apakah kau sudah jadi sama bodohnya sepertiku?"

"Aku memikirkan Lyra, aku ingin tahu apa yang dilakukannya," jawabku jujur.

"Kau jadi bodoh karena kau tidak bertemu Lyra?" ulang Roxy tak percaya.

"Mungkin... Lihat, aku belum menulis satu kata pun karena aku memikirkannya!"

"Aku akan bertanya pada Alice tentang Lyra, tapi kau harus menulis esaiku," kata Roxy.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa bertanya sendiri nanti," kataku mengelak, membuka buku _Pengantar Transfigurasi Tingkat Lanjut_ dan siap memaksa otak untuk memikirkan hal-hla yang berhubungan dengan Transfigurasi Manusia dan Metamorphmagus.

"Dia tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa padamu," kata Roxy sengit. "Kau laki-laki, dia mungkin akan merahasiakan hal ini padamu."

"Aku pacar Lyra, Alice pasti akan mengatakan semua tentang Lyra padaku."

"Tidak..." bantah Roxy. "Cewek-cewek biasanya akan merahasiakan hal-hal tertentu dari para cowok, walaupun cowok itu pacarnya..."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya..." kata Roxy, mengangguk. "Dan, mereka biasanya selalu terbuka pada sesama cewek."

Aku mengangkat muka memandang Roxy, mencoba untuk mempertimbangkan pernyataan ini.

"Kau yakin kau akan mendapatkan informasi tentang Lyra dari Alice?" tanyaku ingin kepastian.

"Yakin," katanya penuh semangat. "Kau mengerjakan esaiku dan aku akan mencarikan informasi untukmu."

"Kau memang seperti itu, kan?" kataku jengkel. "Kau selalu berhasil membujukku untuk melakukan sesuatu untukku."

"_Bro_, walaupun kita bukan kembar identik, tapi kita tetaplah kembar. Aku selalu tahu bagaimana membuatmu melakukan sesuatu untukku," katanya tersenyum.

Aku mendelik.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa!" katanya, mengambil tasnya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan perkamen kosong untukku.

Yah, aku memang sangat menyayangi Roxy, karena itulah aku selalu melakukan apa pun yang diinginkannya. Walaupun kadang sering bertengkar, tapi aku tahu aku tidak pernah berlama-lama marah padanya.

Selama sekitar satu jam, aku membuka-buka _Pengantar Transfigurasi Tingkat Lanjut_ dan menulis di perkamen Roxy. Aku sudah akan menulis di perkamenku sendiri saat James dan Louis bergabung denganku. Mereka menghenyakkan diri di depanku dan kelihatannya sangat kecapaian.

"Dari mana?" tanyaku, mengangkat muka dari perkamenku.

"Menghindari Florence," jawab James.

"Kenapa dia?"

"Dia ingin tahu apakah kau sudah putus dengan Lyra atau tidak," jawab Louis.

"Kalian bilang apa padanya?"

"Kami mengatakan bahwa kami tidak tahu dan menyuruhnya bertanya sendiri padamu."

"Kau menghindarinya?" tanya James mendelik. "Kau membuat kami pusing, tahu!"

"Lyra ke mana, sih?" tanya Louis.

"Aku tidak menghindari Florence dan aku tidak tahu di mana Lyra," jawabku.

"Kau seharusnya lebih perhatian pada pacarmu, Fred," kata James, memandangku. "Tidak lama lagi, Lyra akan meninggalkanmu kalau kau tetap dingin seperti ini."

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu di mana dia berada," nimbrung Louis. "Sebagai pacar kau seharusnya tahu apa pun yang dilakukan cewekmu."

Aku memandang mereka berdua dan ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa Lyra bukanlah pacarku yang sesungguhnya, dan aku tidak bisa bertanya ini-itu padanya karena aku terikat kontrak bersyarat bahwa kami tidak boleh mencampuri urusan pribadi masing-masing. Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan, aku ingin tahu, sangat ingin tahu, namun kontrak yang terikat membuatku harus tutup mulut.

"Fred, kau mendengarku?" tanya Louis, melambaikan tangannya di depan hidungku.

"Ya," kataku, mengerjap dan kembali pada perkamen.

James dan Louis mulai mengeluarkan perkamen dan pena bulu dari dalam tas dan mulai menulis esai.

"Kau harus menjaganya, Fred," kata Louis, menunduk di perkamennya. "Sebelum dia menghilang dan kau tidak akan bisa menyentuhnya lagi..."

"Ya..." sambung James, juga berbicara pada perkamennya. "Kau akan merasa sangat sengsara dan menderita saat kau melihatnya, tapi tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Dia begitu dekat, tapi juga begitu jauh... Kau mengulurkan tangan, tapi tanganmu terlalu pendek dan dia tiba-tiba menghilang dan tidak ada lagi di hadapanmu."

Aku mengangkat muka dari esaiku dan memandang James dan Louis yang masih menunduk memandang perkamen masing-masing. Dalam hati aku bertanya apakah aku telah melewatkan sesuatu karena terlalu asyik memikirkan Lyra. Aku tidak pernah melihat James atau pun Louis mengatakan hal-hal yang begitu dalam dan romantis seperti ini. Saat ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat mereka bersikap serius dan tampak lebih dewasa. Aku tersentak, kami memang telah dewasa, tujuh belas tahun. Kami bukan lagi remaja yang memikirkan apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk menyenangkan diri; kami bukan lagi remaja yang mengusir semua burung hantu dari kandang burung hantu; berpura-pura sakit karena ingin mengunjungi Hagrid dan mendengarnya bercerita tentang naga; atau bertaruh siapa yang bisa bertahan semalaman di Hutan Terlarang. Kami sekarang adalah orang dewasa, kami tidak memikirkan hal-hal seperti saat kami masih remaja, sekarang kami memikirkan apa yang akan kami lakukan setelah lulus Hogwarts, kami memikirkan masa depan.

"Kalian sedang jatuh cinta?" tanyaku, kaget sendiri ketika pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibirku.

James dan Louis tetap menunduk dan pura-pura berpikir tentang apa yang harus ditulis di perkamen padahal pikiran mereka jelas-jelas bukan tentang Transfigurasi Manusia dan Metamorphmagus.

"Ceritakan padaku," kataku lagi, tak mau menyerah.

"Kurasa kau tidak mungkin mengerti karena orang yang kau cintai sudah ada di dekatmu," kata James, kali ini mengangkat muka, tapi tidak memandangku, melainkan pada sesuatu di belakangku.

_Orang yang kau cintai sudah ada di dekatmu?_

Aku ingin tertawa mendengar pernyataan James ini. Apakah dia benar-benar berpikir bahwa aku mencintai Lyra?

"Jangan sampai kau melepaskannya, Fred, karena kau akan menyesal," kata Louis, memandangku dengan serius.

Aku tidak tahan lagi, dan aku tertawa, terbahak-bahak malah, tapi segera tutup mulut saat mendengar desis 'Shutt!' dari beberapa anak perempuan Ravenclaw yang duduk di dekat kami.

James dan Louis memandangku tampak kaget dan marah.

"Maaf!" kataku, kemudian membekap mulutku sendiri agar suara tawaku tidak terdengar.

"Ada apa denganmu?" gertak James, pelan.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya, ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" tanyaku. "Kalian tidak seperti biasanya."

James dan Louis saling pandang.

"Ayo sekarang ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi? Siapa gadis-gadis cantik yang telah membuat dua sepupu favoritku jatuh cinta?" tanyaku tersenyum.

"Tidak ada..." kata James.

"Tidak ada..." kata Louis.

Keduanya menunduk; Louis pada perkamennya sendiri dan James pada esai milik Roxy yang sudah selesai.

"Aku tidak percaya," kataku, mendelik. "James, Lou, jangan menipuku karena—"

"Kau masih saja memanjakan Roxy, Fred," sela James cepat, jelas sekali ingin mengubah topik, sementara Louis mulai membuka-buka _Pengantar Transfigurasi Tingkat Lanjut_-nya, mencari judul yang tepat untuk esainya.

"Dia sibuk, dia kan kapten kita, James," kataku. "Cukup sulit baginya memimpin anggota tim yang semuanya cowok."

"Tapi, Quidditch tidak ada hubungannya dengan esai, kan?"

"Kau jelas-jelas sangat memanjakannya, Fred," kata Louis.

"Hanya dialah satu-satunya saudaraku, aku tidak bisa menelantarkannya begitu saja," kataku membela Roxy.

"Pantas saja dia tidak bisa melakukan mantra sederhana..." James mendelik. "Menurutku di kepalanya hanya ada Quidditch dan Quidditch."

"Cita-citanya adalah menjadi kapten Holyhead Harpies," kataku.

"Kalau melihatnya terbang seperti itu, kurasa cita-cita itu bukan hanya sekedar mimpi, tapi akan segera terwujud sebentar lagi," kata Louis. "Jujur saja, dia hebat."

"Ya," kataku. "Lagi pula, dia menyuruhku menulis esainya karena dia sedang melakukan sesuatu untukku."

Keduanya, James dan Louis, sekarang memandangku.

"Aku menyuruhnya bertanya pada Alice tentang Lyra," aku memberitahu mereka. "Aku ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan Lyra, dia telah menghilang dari Hogwarts."

"Mengapa Lyra tidak memberitahumu apa yang sedang dilakukannya?" tanya James. "Kau kan cowoknya!"

"Benar... kurasa kau harus bersikap lebih posesif pada cewek seperti Lyra, Fred," kata Louis. "Dia itu, tampaknya punya banyak sekali rahasia."

"Er—"

Sekali lagi, aku sangat ingin memberitahu James dan Louis bahwa Lyra hanyalah pacar kontrak-ku. Kami terikat kontrak dan syarat kedua dalam kontrak jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa kami tidak boleh mencampuri urusan pribadi masing-masing.

"Aku memang ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya," kataku pelas, memandang esaiku.

"Dia cewekmu, kau tinggal menanyakannya," kata James.

Aku menggelengkan kepalat, kemudian mulai menambahkan beberapa kalimat lain di esaiku. Di depanku, Louis membuka-buka _Pengantar Transfigurasi Tingkat Lanjut_-nya dan James sama sekali tidak menulis, tapi memandang seseorang atau sesuatu di belakangku. Aku terlalu sibuk menulis esai dan tidak punya waktu untuk melihat siapa atau apa yang dipandang James.

"Hai, Louis," terdengar suara merdu seorang cewek.

Aku mengangkat muka dan melihat seorang cewek pirang Ravenclaw sudah berdiri di samping Louis. Dia adalah cewek yang sekelas dengan kami di kelas Ramuan, tapi aku lupa namanya.

"Hai, Helen," kata Louis tersenyum.

Ya benar, namanya Helen Dawlish.

"Apakah setelah makan malam kau punya waktu?" tanya Helen.

"Ya... ada apa?" kata Louis.

"Sebenarnya aku punya masalah dalam membedakan Puffafod dan Screechsnap," kata Helen Dawlish, mengangkat bahu. "Tanaman-tanaman di rumah kaca sama saja satu sama lain."

"Kau ingin aku membantumu?" tanya Louis.

"Ya, kalau kau sedang senggang, dan tentu saja kalau tidak ada yang cemburu," kata Helen Dawlish tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, kita bertemu nanti malam, setelah makan malam," kata Louis tersenyum.

"Sampai nanti!" dia melambai pada Louis dan kembali pada teman-temannya, cewek-cewek Ravenclaw yang duduk di belakangku.

Cewek-cewek itu cekikikan, saling mendekatkan kepala dan berbisik. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari mereka dan memandang Louis dan James; Louis sudah kembali pada esainya, tapi James masih memandang sesuatu di belakangku. Dan akhirnya aku tahu siapa yang dipandangi James dari tadi, ternyata cewek-cewek Ravenclaw itu. Aku bebalik lagi untuk mereka-reka cewek mana yang dipandang James dengan serius. Tetapi aku tidak tahu siapa, karena keempat cewek Ravenclaw yang sedang cekikikan itu semuanya sangat cantik.

"Jadi?" tanyaku.

James dan Louis memandangku.

"Siapa dia?" tanyaku, memandang James lagi.

"Apa?" tanya James.

"Siapa yang sedang kau pandangi?" tanyaku langsung.

"Tidak ada," jawab James, menunduk memandang esainya.

Aku berbalik lagi memandang melewati empat cewek Ravenclaw yang sedang cekikikan pada cewek Ravenclaw lain yang duduk sendirian, satu meja di belakang Helen Dawlish dan teman-temannya.

"Selina Fluge," kataku, memandang Selina Fluge, yang sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di perkamennya, tampak begitu serius sehingga tidak menduga bahwa kami sedang memperhatikannya.

"Fluge?" Louis juga memandang Selina Fluge. "Cewek laba-laba waktu kelas satu itu, kan?"

"Ya, dia adik Daniel Fluge, mantan Victoire," kataku, mengalihkan pandanganku kembali pada James yang tercengang.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku sedang memandangnya?" tanya James.

"Hasil analisis," kataku percaya diri.

"Analisis?" keduanya, James dan Louis, memandangku dengan tercengang.

"Lihat rambutnya," kataku, kembali memandang Selina Fluge, lalu memandang James dan Louis lagi. "Rambutnya merah gelap..."

"Lalu?" tanya Louis.

"Louis, masa kau tidak mengerti, rambut merah gelap!" kataku tak sabar.

"Merah gelap, bagaimana?" tanya James, juga tidak mengerti.

"Potter kan punya kecenderungan untuk jatuh cinta pada seorang cewek berambut merah gelap," kataku santai. "Lihat Aunt Ginny, dia berambut merah gelap, dan dari cerita Uncle Harry, Lily Evans Potter juga berambut merah gelap. Dari situ aku menyimpulkan bahwa cewek yang dipandangi James pasti Selina Fluge..." aku tersenyum pada James. "James, ternyata kau tidak meninggalkan tradisi... jatuh cinta pada cewek berambut merah gelap."

Wajah James memerah sampai ke telinganya dan aku bisa melihat Weasley dalam dirinya. Aku tertawa pelan.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada Selina Fluge, James?" Louis terpana. "Mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Aku kan bersamamu sejak lahir," kata Louis, tampak benar-benar kecewa.

"Aku tidak sedang memandangi Fluge," kata James jengkel. "Aku memandangi—" dia memandang Helen Dawlish dan teman-temannya, "—memandangi Yolanda Reedham."

Louis dan aku memandangi Yolanda Reedham—cewek pirang yang masih cekikikan bersama Helen Dawlish—saling berpandangan, kemudian menggelengkan kepala, tidak percaya pada kata-kata terakhir James.

"Kalian tidak mempercayaiku," katanya.

Louis segara membuka _Pengantar Transfigurasi Tingkat Lanjut_-nya dan aku segera menambahkan beberapa kalimat pada esaiku. Kami tidak mempedulikan James yang mendecak dan mendelik.

Setelah itu tidak ada yang berbicara lagi, kami menulis esai kami selama beberapa menit kemudian dan Roxy datang bergabung dengan kami, dia tampak senang.

"Fred," katanya langsung duduk di kursi kosong antara James dan aku. "Mana esaiku?"

Aku menyambar esainya agar tidak bisa dijangkaunya dan memandangnya.

"Informasi dulu!" kataku.

Roxy mendelik.

"Baik," katanya. "Jadi, Lyra memang telah meninggalkan Hogwarts, dia diijinkan McGonagall untuk pulang ke rumahnya di London."

"Mengapa?" tanyaku, agak lengah, sehingga Roxy merebut esainya dari tanganku.

"Mengapa McGonagall mengijinkannya kembali ke London?" tanya Louis.

"Mungkin sesuatu terjadi pada keluarganya," kata James. "McGonagall tidak biasanya mengijinkan murid-murid Hogwarts kembali ke rumah, kalau itu tidak benar-benar penting."

Roxy yang masih sibuk memperhatikan esainya menjawab, "Aku juga tidak tahu, Alice tidak memberitahuku apa yang terjadi," dia memandangku. "Kurasa dia juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Lyra... Dia itu, Lyra, kehidupannya sangat rahasia... Seharusnya kau yang lebih tahu tentang Lyra, Fred, dia kan cewekmu."

Aku tidak menjawab, tapi menunduk memandang esaiku.

"Lou, Alice ingin bicara denganmu," tambah Roxy, memandang Louis.

"Mengapa dia ingin bicara denganku?" tanya Louis jengkel.

"Kau masih marah gara-gara Rencana 195 Galleon itu?" tanya Roxy.

"Tidak... siapa yang marah?" tanya Louis, aku memandangnya dan jelas-jelas melihat bahwa dia memang marah.

"Lou, kejadian itu terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu, dan Alice sudah minta maaf. Masa kau mau memutuskan persahabatan kalian hanya karena kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu," kata Roxy tak sabar.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah dia memang tulus ingin jadi sahabatku, atau dia hanya menginginkan 195 Galleon," kata Louis.

"Lou, kurasa Roxy benar, kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu, dan kami juga sudah melupakannya, mengapa kau masih mengingatnya?" tanya James.

"Bisakah kita tidak membahas ini?" tanya Louis tak sabar, lalu menunduk memandang esainya.

"Terserah," kata Roxy jengkel. "Asal tahu saja, aku akan mengubah penampilan Alice dan kau akan menyesal kalau tiba-tiba banyak cowok yang mendekatinya."

"Mengapa aku harus menyesal?" tanya Louis.

"Fred bilang padaku bahwa kau mengatakan 'sesuatu sedang terjadi, tapi sekarang tidak lagi'—" kata Roxy, memandangku.

"Kapan aku bilang sesuatu sedang terjadi?" sela Louis.

"Di kereta api, Louis," jawabku. "Iya, kan, James?"

James mengangkat bahu.

"Jadi, aku mengerti," lanjut Roxy, "Sesuatu sedang terjadi artinya bahwa kau sebenarnya menyukai Alice. Iya kan, Lou?"

"Ha?" Louis tampak terpana. "Aku sama sekali lupa kalau aku pernah mengucapkan kalimat aneh seperti itu... Dan Fred, bisa tidak kau tidak menyampaikan apa pun yang kukatakan pada Roxy?" dia mendelik padaku.

"Jadi?" tanya Roxy tak sabar, memandang Louis.

"Apa?" tanya Louis.

"Kau suka dia, tidak?" tanya Roxy.

"Tidak," jawab Louis.

"Kalau dia berkencan dengan Owen Cauldwell kau tidak keberatan?" tanya Roxy.

"Owen Cauldwell siapa?" tanya Louis.

"Cowok Hufflepuff yang suka berbicara dengan Neville di akhir pelajaran," jawab James.

"Si penggemar Herbologi?" tanya Louis.

"Ya, dia," kata Roxy. "Dia menyukai Alice."

"Ya, kalau begitu cocok, kan?" tanya Louis. "Keduanya sama-sama menyukai Herbologi, mereka bisa membentuk keluarga Herbologi dan menamai anak-anak mereka dengan Mandrake atau Bubotuber," dia kemudian tertawa.

Roxy, James dan aku hanya memandangnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Roxy lagi.

"Tidak," jawab Louis.

"Oke," kata Roxy, memasukkan esainya dalam tas. "Aku pergi dulu!"

Roxy pergi, sementara James, Louis dan aku kembali menulis esai yang belum selesai sejak tadi.

* * *

**Tanggal: Jumat, 20 September 2022**

**Lokasi: Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor, Hogwarts.**

**Waktu: 8. 12 pm.**

Ruang rekreasi kosong saat aku tiba setelah menyelesaikan makan malamku yang terburu-buru di Aula Besar. Aku harus menyelesaikan esai Transfigurasiku yang tertunda gara-gara pembicaraan tak masuk akal di perpustakaan. Aku sudah ingin menggelar esaiku di meja saat Florence masuk ke ruang rekreasi dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Mengapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Florence, langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu," jawabku, mengambil pena bulu dan _Pengantar Transfigurasi Tingkat Lanjut._

"Kau memang menghindariku..." kata Florence. "Padahal aku ingin bicara padamu tentang hubungan kita..."

"Hubungan kita?" ulangku, mengangkat muka dari esai yang sedang kutulis.

"Ya... Kau dan Lyra sudah putus, kan? Jadi, kau sekarang bebas dan—"

"Fred!"

Aku berbalik dan melihat Lyra baru saja masuk ke ruang rekreasi. Dia mengenakan pakaian Muggle, berupa rok panjang dan sweater hitam.

"Lyra," kataku senang, mendekatinya dan langsung menciumnya.

Aku berharap Florence mengerti isyarat ini dan menyadari bahwa hubunganku dan Lyra belum berakhir.

"Dia sedang menggodamu?" tanya Lyra dalam bisikan setelah kami berhenti berciuman.

"Ya," balasku, berbisik.

"Fred, sayang, maafkan aku, kau pasti mencemaskanku," kata Lyra menyentuh pipiku dengan lembut.

Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat Florence mendelik.

"Ayo," kataku, menariknya ke tempat dudukku.

Kami duduk dan tidak menghiraukan Florence yang mendelik lagi dan berjalan ke kamar anak-anak perempuan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Lyra.

"Aku baik," jawabku. "Tapi susah untuk menghindari Florence."

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menghindari—er, ya, urusan pribadi," katanya.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku," kataku.

"Terima kasih, Fred, kau memang baik hati, tapi aku tidak bisa menceritakan masalah pribadiku pada orang yang memberiku pekerjaan."

"Bagaimana kalau aku ingin mendengarkan masalah pribadimu?" tanyaku berkeras.

"Tidak, Fred," jawabnya tersenyum. "Terima kasih untuk tawaranmu, tapi persyaratan nomor dua dalam kontrak kita adalah tidak mencampuri urusan pribadi masing-masing. Tugasku adalah menyingkirkan cewek-cewek yang menyusahkanmu dan aku tidak akan membahas masalah pribadiku denganmu."

"Kalau begitu kau dari mana?" tanyaku, lama-lama mulai jengkel terhadap isi kontrak itu.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang," jawabnya, memandangku sesaat, kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku harus ke kamarku dan berganti jubah... kita kan tidak perlu berpura-pura saat kita hanya berdua saja."

Dia hendak berdiri, tapi aku segera mencengkram lengannya membuatnya tetap duduk di tempat.

"Sebagai pacar aku harus tahu apa yang kau lakukan," kataku. "Anak-anak lain akan curiga kalau aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan."

Dia memandangku, berpikir dan mengangguk.

"Benar juga," katanya. "Nanti kalau ada yang menanyakan tentang aku padamu, bilang saja aku sedang sibuk kerja."

"Kerja apa?"

"Kau kan bisa mengarang sesuatu yang bagus untuk menipu mereka," jawabnya.

"Aku tidak pernah menipu orang lain," kataku berbohong, padahal saat ini aku sedang menipu mereka dengan berpura-pura pacaran dengan Lyra.

Lyra menyentakkan lengannya dan mendelik.

"Baik," katanya agak jengkel. "Bilang pada mereka aku tidak ada di Hogwarts karena sibuk menjadi pelayan restoran di Baker Street."

Habis berkata begitu, dia segera berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu yang menuju kamar anak-anak perempuan. Sedangkan aku mendengus tak percaya, mana mungkin McGonagall mengijinkan seseorang meninggalkan Hogwarts hanya karena dia ingin menjadi pelayan restoran.

Setelah bengong beberapa saat sambil memelototi pintu tempat Lyra menghilang, aku segera kembali pada esaiku untuk menambahkan kesimpulan tentang Transfigurasi Manusia dan Metamorphmagus. Beberapa menit kemudian, aku bersandar pada sandaran kursi dan memandang perapian sambil berpikir bahwa aku tidak bisa begini selamanya; tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Lyra. Aku ingin tahu apa saja yang dilakukannya di Hogwarts, setelah itu aku akan bisa menganalisis apa saja yang dilakukannya di luar Hogwarts. Aku tidak mungkin menguntitnya karena itu akan memalukan dan dia mungkin akan marah-marah kalau tahu apa yang kulakukan, tapi aku bisa memanfaatkan sepupu-sepupuku dan Roxy.

"Fred, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya James.

Dia dan Louis baru saja muncul dari balik pintu lukisan.

"Kebetulan," kataku. "Aku baru saja memikirkan kalian," aku melambai, menyuruh mereka duduk di sampingku.

"Tumben kau mau memikirkan kami, biasanya kau berpura-pura bahwa kau tidak punya sepupu, kan?" kata James, kemudian dia Louis cekikikan sambil berjalan ke arahku.

Aku mendengus.

"Mana Roxy, Rose dan Al?" tanyaku, saat mereka sudah duduk di dekatku.

"Sebentar lagi juga muncul," kata Louis.

"Itu mereka," kata James, kemudian melambai pada Roxy, Rose dan Al yang baru saja masuk ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor bersama anak-anak lain. "Roxy, Rose, Al, kemarilah!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Roxy jengkel, setelah mereka duduk bersama kami. "Jangan memanggilku untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting, James."

"Memangnya apa yang begitu penting yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya James.

"Aku akan merancang strategi pertandingan Quidditch musim ini, dan aku akan melakukan sesuatu pada penampilan Alice," kata Roxy, mendelik pada Louis saat mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir.

Louis mengangkat bahu.

"Dan kalian berdua, James, Fred, juga kau, Al, latihan Quidditch akan dilaksanakan Senin depan," kata Roxy lagi. "Kalian tidak boleh bolos karena aku sudah berjanji pada kalian untuk tidak berkencan sampai setelah lulus Hogwarts."

"Oke... oke, kami tidak akan bolos," kataku tak sabar. "Sekarang bisakah kau diam dan mendengarkanku?"

"Oke," kata Roxy.

"Jadi, begini," kataku mulai. "Aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian."

"Al dan aku Prefek, kami tidak akan membantumu kalau kau ingin kami melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar hukum," kata Rose, sementara aku mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak... tidak melanggar hukum," kataku segera. "Aku ingin kalian membantuku mengawasi Lyra," aku membisikkan kalimat terakhir.

"Mengawasi Lyra?" ulang Roxy keras, sementara yang lain saling pandang.

"Shutt!" desisku, memandang tiga anak kelas lima yang sedang mengerjakan PR di dekat tempat kami duduk.

"Mengapa kau ingin kami membantu mengawasi Lyra?" tanya James.

"Karena aku ingin tahu apa yang dilakukannya," jawabku.

"Mengapa kau tidak bertanya langsung padanya?" tanya Louis.

"Karena aku tidak bisa," jawabku. "Kalian kan tahu, dia orang yang sulit... dia suka menyimpan rahasia."

"Bukankah kau seharusnya sudah tahu semua tentangnya, kalian kan sudah saling menyukai sejak kelas tiga?" tanya Rose kritis.

"Kau benar, Rose, aku memang sudah menyukainya sejak kelas tiga," kataku, "Tetapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya."

"Mengapa?" tanya Rose.

"Ya, karena aku tidak bisa bertanya, aku—" aku berpikir cepat. "Aku tidak ingin dia meninggalkanku."

"Aku masih belum mengerti," kata Rose. "Mengapa dia meninggalkanmu kalau kau banyak bertanya, dia kan juga mencintaimu?"

"Sudahlah, Rosie," kata James, kemudian memandangku. "Jadi, kau ingin kami mengawasi Lyra dan melaporkan apa yang dilakukannya padamu?"

"Ya," kataku, memberikan pandangan terima kasih pada James.

"Baiklah," kata James, Louis mengangguk.

"Lalu kau akan membayarku berapa?" tanya Roxy.

"Aku akan mengerjakan semua PR-mu dalam sebulan ini," jawabku sebal.

Roxy tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah," kata Roxy.

"Bagaimana dengan semua PR-ku, Fred?" tanya Al, kemudian cekikikan.

Aku mendelik.

"Baiklah," kata James. "Apa rencana kita?"

"Aku tidak meminta kalian menguntitnya seharian, aku hanya ingin kalian memperhatian apa yang dilakukannya dan melaporkan padaku."

"Baiklah," kata James lagi. "Kita buat kelompok saja... Rose dan Al, mengawasinya saat jam-jam istirahat atau saat kami latihan Quidditch, juga di perpustakaan," dia memandang Rose.

"Baik," jawab Rose.

"Louis, aku, dan kau juga Fred, akan mengawasinya saat di kelas dan saat di Aula Besar," lanjut James.

Louis dan aku mengangguk.

"Lalu aku?" tanya Roxy. "Aku tidak bisa mengawasinya terus, aku kan sibuk latihan Quidditch dan—"

"Bisakah kau diam, Roxy? Aku baru akan memberikan tugas padamu," kata James jengkel.

"Oke, aku tutup mulut," kata Roxy mendelik.

"Kau mengawasinya saat di kamar anak-anak perempuan dan kau juga bisa mengorek informasi tentangnya dari Alice."

"Mudah," kata Roxy.

"Bagaimana, Fred?" dia memandangku.

"Oke," jawabku.

"Kita akan memberikan laporan pengawasan kita pada Fred setelah satu minggu," kata James.

Aku berpikir ini adalah cara yang paling baik untuk mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Lyra, tanpa dia mengetahui akulah yang ada di balik semua ini.

* * *

**Tanggal: Jumat, 27 September 2022**

**Lokasi: Kamar anak laki-laki kelas Tujuh Gryffindor, Hogwarts.**

**Waktu: 10. 30 pm.**

Aku duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidurku dan membaca laporan yang diberikan para sepupu dan Roxy padaku.

**Laporan James, Louis dan Fred:**

_Sabtu, 21 September: tinggal di kamarnya sepanjang hari, baru turun saat makan malam dan tampak sangat tertekan. (Sekali lagi, aku tidak bisa mengorek keterangan apa-apa darinya)_

_Minggu, 22 September: Menemaniku mengerjakan PR Mantra di ruang rekreasi, tapi tidak bicara apa-apa._

_Senin – Kamis: Hadir di setiap kelas, duduk di sebelahku, tapi tidak banyak bicara. Selalu keluar lebih dulu, tapi terburu-buru kembali untuk membantuku mengusir Florence._

_(Komentar Louis: Tidak ada yang salah dalam hal ini, dia memang jarang bicara. Komentar James: Dia hanya ingin berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran. Komentarku: Mungkin dia sedang bingung akan sesuatu)_

**Laporan Rose dan Al:**

_Senin, 23 September, jam 8. 34 pm: Target sedang di perpustakaan berbicara dengan Owen Cauldwell, cowok Hufflepuff kelas tujuh (lupa membawa Telinga-Terjulur, sehingga penguntit tidak mendengar apa yang sedang dibicarakan target dengan cowok itu)_

_Rabu, 25 September, jam 9. 19 pm: Target sedang berada di koridor lantai lima, berbicara dengan Christian Alexander_,_ cowok kelas enam Ravenclaw (angkatan kami, dan menurut Al, dia terlalu memuja diri sendiri). Target tampak bahagia dan senang, sementara si Ravenclaw juga tertawa dengan sama bahagianya. (Sekali lagi, penguntit tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan)_

_Kamis, 26 September, jam 8.00 pm: Target di perpustakaan bersama Owen Cauldwell_

_Kamis, 26 September, jam 10. 34 pm: Target di koridor lantai lima bersama Christian Alexander._

_(Komentar Al: Selingkuh... selingkuh, dia selingkuh dan diam-diam bertemu orang lain, sementara Fred latihan Quidditch. Komentar Rose: Setuju dengan Al. Tidak mungkin seorang cewek mau bertemu cowok pada jam sepuluh malam, kalau dia tidak berkencan dengannya._

**Laporan Roxy:**

_Satu: Kekasih kelihatan sangat stress, tapi tersenyum saat mendengar suara jelek Sean Ogbourne, vocalist dari kelompok band tak bermutu yang menamakan diri mereka _The Shadow Men._ (Sori, James, aku anti-Sean Ogbourne!)_

_Dua: Kekasih memiliki jubah dan dasi baru (sangat mencurigakan... Kau tidak memberinya Galleon, kan, Fred? Mom akan membunuhmu kalau dia tahu kau memberi Galleon pada pacarmu)_

_Tiga: Kekasih berbicara dalam bisikan dengan Alice, sehingga aku tidak bisa mendengar mereka, tapi Alice kelihatan sedih dan beberapa kali meneteskan airmata. (Bagaimana menurutmu, Louis? Aku belum punya kesempatan untuk mengubah penampilan Alice, tapi kau jelas-jelas akan menyesal kalau dia sudah bersama Owen Cauldwell)_

_Empat: Kekasih kelihatan sangat gembira karena sesuatu, yang ada hubungannya dengan sebuah carikan perkamen, aku tidak bisa melihat perkamen apa itu karena dia cepat-cepat memasukkannya ke dalam lemarinya. (Kau tidak ingin kembaranmu yang cantik ini membuka lemari orang lain, kan, Fred? Tetapi aku bersedia melakukannya kalau kau mau mengerjakan PR-PRku sepanjang tahun ini.)_

_Lima: Kekasih terlihat sangat mencurigakan, dia membaca sebuah buku lama berjudul _Seribu Tanaman Obat dan Fungi_, karya Phyllida Spore. (Mencurigakan karena buat apa dia membaca buku yang seharusnya sudah dibacanya sejak kelas satu. Lagi pula, dia bukan pencinta Herbologi. Aku tidak akan curiga kalau melihatnya membaca artikel tentang _Cara-cara Mudah Mendapatkan Pekerjaan di Dunia Sihir. _Artikel seperti itu banyak sekali di Prophet sekarang ini)_

_Enam: Kekasih bicara dengan Alice lagi dan kali ini tentang Owen Cauldwell (aku mendengar mereka saat di kamar mandi) Aku mengutip pembicaraan mereka:_

"_Sudah bertemu, Owen?" (Alice_) _Nah, Louis, Alice sudah memanggil Owen Cauldwell dengan nama depannya, jadi selamat tinggal untukmu!_

"_Sudah," (Kekasih) "Tetapi, dia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan..."_ (_tampak cemas dan sedih) "Bagaimana kalau__—__kalau keadaan semakin memburuk?"_ _Fred, aku tidak tahu keadaan apa yang memburuk, tapi tentunya kau lebih tahu karena kau pacarnya._

"_Tenang!" (Alice) "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Owen sangat pintar dia pasti bisa bisa membantumu... percayalah padanya!" Louis, lihatlah, betapa Alice sangat percaya pada Owen Cauldwell. Cinta biasanya muncul dari kekaguman dan kepercayaan. Kau sendiri yang akan rugi kalau Alice jatuh cinta pada Owen Cauldwell. Dan kau, Fred, berhati-hatilah, cobalah untuk menjadi kekasih yang posesif karena Kekasih sebentar lagi mungkin akan meninggalkanmu merana. Kuperingatkan kau, aku tidak mau menjadi tong sampah, mendengarkan curhat yang tak ingin kudengar. Kalau dia akhirnya pergi, persalahkan dirimu sendiri yang tidak mau bersikap posesif._

"_Ya, aku harap Owen berhasil menemukannya," (Kekasih) Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang Kekasih dan Alice lakukan bersama Owen Cauldwell._

"_Kau berhasil mendapatkan barang itu?" (Alice)_

"_Barang itu?" (Kekasih)_

"_Itu yang selalu kau nanti-nanti..." (Alice)_

_Kekasih berpikir sedetik, lalu melompat dengan ceria sambil memegang tangan Alice._

"_Aku mendapatkannya, Alice, kau tidak akan tahu, aku sangat senang!" (Kekasih) Lihat Fred, apakah kau pernah melihat Lyra Morris pernah bahagia seperti ini? Kurasa belum pernah. Aku juga baru sekali ini melihatnya tersenyum bahagia seolah dia sudah dinyatakan dengan pasti untuk masuk surga saat dia meninggal nanti. (Jangan tanya padaku apa itu surga, aku hanya mendengarnya dari tetangga Muggle kita di London. Tampaknya semacam tempat yang kita tuju kalau kita mati nanti. Orang baik masuk surga, orang jahat masuk neraka, begitu katanya.)_

"_Aku bahagia untukmu," (Alice) "Lalu kau akan pergi?"_

"_Tentu saja, aku sudah menanti-nantikan ini sejak lama... cuma semalam," (Kekasih)_

"_Bagaimana kau melakukannya, kau tidak bisa kabur begitu saja dari Hogwarts?" (Alice) Mencurigakan, bukan? Kabur dari Hogwarts... Bagaimana menurutmu, Fred?_

"_Aku bisa melakukannya, Alice," (Kekasih tersenyum penuh semangat) "Selalu ada jalan kalau kau mau berusaha!" Filosofi yang benar-benar keren, kau juga berpendapat begitu, kan, Fred?_

"_Bagaimana dengan Fred?" (Alice) Akhirnya namamu disebutkan juga dalam pembicaraan ini, aku sudah menanti-nantikannya._

"_Fred?" (Kekasih tampak benar-benar heran, seolah dia lupa kalau dia punya pacar bernama Fred.) Fred, kau yakin, Lyra benar-benar pacarmu?_

"_Fred Weasley, Lyra, cowokmu!" (Alice tak sabar)_

"_Oh..." (Kekasih tampak salah tingkah) "Ya, Fred, ada apa dengannya?"_

"_Kau tidak memberitahu dia kalau kau akan pergi ke tempat itu?" (Alice)_

"_Tidak, buat apa aku memberitahunya?" (Kekasih tampak heran dengan ide memberitahumu bahwa dia akan pergi ke 'tempat itu') Tempat itu di mana? Belum ada yang menyebutkannya. Dan sekali lagi, Fred, apakah kau yakin, Lyra Morris benar-benar mencintaimu?_

"_Lyra, dia kan cowokmu, dia perlu tahu apa yang kau lakukan," (Alice) dan aku setuju dengannya._

"_Er, kurasa dia juga tidak ingin tahu... kami sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing," (Kekasih) Dia kedengaran sama sepertimu, Fred, dan menurutku, kau sama sekali tidak sibuk. Kau hanya duduk bengong di perpustakaan sambil memikirkan dia._

"_Dia ingin tahu, Lyra... dia mencintaimu, pasti dia ingin tahu apa saja yang terjadi denganmu." (Alice)_

"_Mencintaiku?" (Kekasih tampak terkejut, kemudian tertawa keras)_

_Alice terkejut, namun aku lebih terkejut lagi. Fred, kau pernah bilang bahwa kau mencintainya, kan? Kau harus bilang bahwa kau mencintainya, kalau kau tidak bilang dia pasti tidak akan menertawakanmu seperti ini. Tampaknya ide bahwa kau mencintainya benar-benar lucu di telinganya, lihat saja, dia masih tertawa._

"_Lyra!" (Alice mendelik) "Kau mencintai, Fred, kan? Kalian sama-sama saling mencintai, kan?"_

"_Ya, ya, tentu saja, kami saling mencintai, kalau tidak kami tidak mungkin pacaran, kan?" (Kekasih)_

"_Kelihatannya kau tidak benar-benar serius mencintainya." (Alice) dan aku setuju. Aku tidak suka kalau ada yang mematahkan hatimu, Fred, cewek ini tampaknya tidak serius mencintaimu._

"_Aku serius..." (Kekasih, tak sabar) "Bisakah kita berhenti bicara tentang Fred? Bagaimana denganmu dan Louis?" Louis, mereka membicarakanmu._

"_Tak ada hubungan apa-apa." (Alice)_

"_Kupikir kalian berteman." (Kekasih)_

"_Itu dulu, sekarang dia tidak mau berteman denganku lagi." (Alice sedih)_

"_Bagus kalau kau tidak berteman dengannya lagi, Alice." (Kekasih) "Louis Weasley hanyalah cowok narsis yang punya banyak sekali pacar. Tidak ada gunanya kau berteman dengan orang seperti dia, kau lebih cocok bersamaku, sekarang kita berdua bisa kembali pada tujuan utama kita yaitu Galleon. Bekerja, dan bekerja untuk mengumpulkan Galleon." Ya, ampun, Louis, dia mengatakan kau cowok narsis. Meskipun ada benarnya juga, sih!_

"_Benar, Lyra, kita kan adalah dua cewek pencinta Galleon... Galleon memang lebih penting dari segalanya." (Alice, bersemangat)_

"_Jadi, apakah kau tahu anak-anak yang membutuhkan bantuan di Hogwarts ini?" (Kekasih)_

"_Roxy..." (Alice) aku tersentak dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah ada anak lain yang bernama Roxy di Hogwarts ini. "Dia kan malas mengerjakan PR, kita bisa mengerjakan PR-nya dan mendapatkan Galleon." Ya ampun, mereka memang berbicara tentang aku, Fred._

"_Aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan Weasley." (Kekasih) Maksudnya apa, nih? Dia kan pacarmu berarti dia berhubungan dengan Weasley. "Aku akan mencari pekerjaan di tempat lain saja... Sekarang ini aku sangat membutuhkan Galleon."_

"_Aku mengerti!" (Alice)_

"_Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin kembali ke Hogwarts lagi tahun ajaran ini... Aku ingin mencari pekerjaan, tapi Mom ingin aku menyelesaikan pendidikanku." (Kekasih) Apakah kau pernah mendengar tentang ini, Fred, dia tidak ingin kembali ke Hogwarts._

"_Aku sangat ingin membantu, Lyra, tapi aku__—__" (Alice)_

"_Tidak apa-apa, Alice, aku senang kau ada bersamaku. Itu sudah membuatku sangat bersemangat." (Kekasih)_

"_Omong-omong, tadi kau mengatakan tak mau berhubungan dengan Weasley, padahal kau berpacaran dengan Fred." (Alice)_

"_Maksudku aku tidak ingin berhubungan dengan Weasley yang lain, kecuali Fred." (Kekasih)_

"_Lyra, kalau kau berhubungan dengan Fred, itu berarti kau juga berhubungan dengan Weasley yang lain. Ikatan persaudaraan mereka sangat kuat dan mereka tak akan terpisahkan oleh apa pun." (Alice) Louis, kau dengar itu, Alice mengerti tentang kita, kau akan rugi kalau membiarkannya pergi._

"_Benar juga..." (Kekasih tampak agak bingung)_

"_Kulihat kau dan Fred sangat mesra, berciuman dan berpelukan di depan umum, apakah kau sudah tidur dengannya?" (Alice) Ya, ampun, Fred, apakah kau sudah tidur bersama Kekasih?_

"_Apa?" (Kekasih)_

"_Tidak apa-apakan kalau aku menanyakan hal ini? Kita kan tujuh belas tahun, sudah dewasa dan mengerti apa yang dilakukan laki-laki dan perempuan." (Alice)_

"_Tidak..." (Kekasih) "Kami tidak seperti itu... Maksudku, ya__—__"_

_Tak ada yang berbicara lagi dan aku menunggu, namun keheningan terus berlanjut. Aku sudah ingin keluar dari bilik tempatku mencuri dengar ketika terdengar suara Kekasih._

"_Aku akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku dan Fred nanti, enam bulan dari sekarang."_

"_Mengapa harus menunggu enam bulan?" (Alice)_

"_Karena ini penting untukku..." (Kekasih)_

_Mereka berdiam diri lagi, kemudian terdengar langkah kaki meninggalkan kamar mandi. Aku segera keluar dari bilik dan berdiri bengong memandang bayanganku sendiri. Dan Fred, kurasa kau lebih mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan, kau kan cowoknya dan kau harus berhati-hati karena dari sikapnya kelihatan sekali kalau dia sedang berpura-pura mencintaimu. Kukira kau harus memutuskan dia secepatnya karena tidak ada gunanya kau mencintai orang yang tidak mencintaimu. Ini adalah nasihat dari kembaran tidak identikmu yang lebih cantik darimu. (Penulis Laporan: Si Cantik Roxanne)_

_Si cantik Roxanne?_

Aku mendengus. Berbicara soal narsis, Roxy memang selalu menganggap dirinya cantik. Dalam hal ini kurasa dia sangat mirip Dad, yang kadang-kadang suka kelebihan percaya diri.

Menggelengkan kepala, aku segera membaca ulang perkamen. Tidak ada satu pun informasi penting, kecuali komentar Rose dan Al yang mengatakan bahwa Lyra selingkuh. Benarkah Lyra selingkuh? Bukankah dia pernah bilang bahwa dia tidak akan jatuh cinta sampai masa kontrak berakhir? Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sebagai pacarnya apa yang harus aku lakukan?

* * *

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 28 September 2022**

**Lokasi: Perpustakaan, Hogwarts.**

**Waktu: 10. 30 am.**

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya James, setelah selesai membaca laporan Rose dan Al, juga laporan Roxy.

"Entahlah," kataku.

"Roxy, agak terlalu berlebihan tentang Alice," kata Louis, melemparkan perkamen laporan Roxy padaku.

"Dia suka kau dan Alice jadian," kata James, lalu memandangku. "Dan kau Fred, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu," kataku bingung.

"Kau tidak cemburu melihatnya bersama cowok—siapa nama mereka?" James melihat kembali laporan Rose dan Al, lalu membaca. "Owen Cauldwell dan Christian Alexander."

"Tidak," jawabku.

James dan Louis sekarang memandangku heran.

"Kau tidak cemburu?" tanya James.

"Kau tidak marah atau apa pun?" tanya Louis.

"Tidak," kemudian aku segera melanjutkan cepat-cepat. "Er—sebenarnya, aku memang cemburu. Yah, maksudku, aku—er, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa padanya."

"Temui dia dan tanyakan apa yang dilakukannya bersama Owen Cauldwell dan Christian Alexander," kata James.

"Yah, kurasa aku memang harus melakukan hal itu... kami sudah janjian untuk bertemu di sini nanti setelah makan siang, tapi—"

"Kau hanya perlu bertanya dan dia hanya perlu menjawab dan hubungan kalian akan baik-baik saja," kata Louis.

"Ya, ya," kataku.

Keduanya memandangku dengan tajam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan, tapi aku pelan-pelan mulai sadar dan bertanya-tanya, apakah mereka mencurigai sesuatu. Mereka bukan orang bodoh dan kami sudah saling mengenal sejak masih bayi, tidak mungkin mereka tidak tahu bahwa aku sedang berbohong.

"Er—aku akan mengantar buku ini di rak," kataku, menyambar _Tanaman Air Ajaib dari Mediterania_, dan berjalan menuju rak Herbologi menghindari pandangan James dan Louis.

Aku belum sempat menyimpan buku itu saat aku melihat Lyra dan seorang cowok berambut gelap sedang berbicara serius di depan sebuah rak di gang Herbologi.

"Kau belum menemukan daun-daunan, jamur atau apa pun yang bisa digunakan?" tanya Lyra.

"Maaf, Lyra," kata cowok itu. "Sepertinya kita salah mencari... bagaimana kalau mantra-mantra penyembuhan dan pengobatan sederhana."

"Aku sudah membaca buku-buku tentang penyembuhan dan pengobatan, tapi aku tidak menemukannya," kata Lyra, kelihatan sangat cemas.

"Aku akan membantumu mencarinya," kata cowok itu. "Kau harus bersabar, ya!"

Aku melihat Lyra tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," katanya.

Si cowok menepuk pundak Lyran dan berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. Setelah itu, aku melihatnya bersandar di rak, tampak sangat sedih, dan aku mendekatinya.

Mungkin karena mendengar suara langkah kakiku, dia mengangkat muka dan terkejut melihatku.

"Oh, hai Fred, kau membuatku terkejut," katanya tersenyum padaku.

"Kau bicara apa dengannya?" tanyaku.

"Apa?"

"Tidak usah pura-pura," kataku tajam. "Owen Cauldwell..."

"Sesuatu yang bukan urusanmu, Fred," jawabnya tegas.

"Mengapa kau tidak membiarkan aku membantumu, tapi kau membiarkan dia membantumu?"

"Fred, apakah kau tidak membaca kontrak kita?" dia bertanya. "Syarat nomor dua jelas-jelas mengatakan kita tidak boleh mencampuri urusan pribadi masing-masing pihak."

"Tapi—"

"Fred, ayolah, bisakah kita tetap bekerja sesuai kontrak kerja kita?" dia mengangkat alisnya. "Belum sebulan aku bekerja padamu, tapi kau sudah melanggar kontrak kita... seharusnya, aku meminta tambahan Galleon karena melanggar kontrak."

"Apakah di otakmu tidak ada hal lain selain Galleon?" tanyaku mulai jengkel.

"Tidak, hanya Galleon yang ada di otakku," jawabnya. "Aku sangat memerlukan Galleon, aku sangat memerlukan uang..."

"Baik, berapa yang kau butuhkan aku bisa memberikannya padamu?" tanyaku. "Lima ribu Galleon, Sepuluh ribu Galleon, dan kau bisa menukarnya menjadi ribuan _pound _atau ribuan _Euro__—_"

Dia menatapku heran.

"Mengapa kau mau memberikan lima ribu Galleon padaku?"

"Kau kan butuh Galleon, jadi aku akan memberikan Galleon yang kau butuhkan."

"Tapi mengapa?" dia bertanya lagi. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dan kau memberikanku lima ribu Galleon. Apakah menurutmu itu masuk akal?"

"Menurutku itu masuk akal," kataku. "Aku ingin membantumu karena kau membutuhkan Galleon."

"Terima kasih banyak, Fred, tapi aku tidak membutuhkan Galleon karena belas kasihan," katanya lagi, kali ini menatapku dengan tajam dan tegas. "Aku bekerja dan aku mendapatkan Galleon."

"Lalu berapa Owen Cauldwell dan Christian Alexander membayarmu sehingga kau mau bicara dengan mereka? Apakah sesuatu yang tidak mampu kuberikan? Aku bisa membayarmu berapapun kau tinggal menyebutkan jumlahnya," kataku kasar.

Dia tersentak mundur, tampak benar-benar terkejut dan terhina.

Aku juga terkejut, aku tidak sadar kalau aku bersikap kasar.

"Maafkan aku," kataku, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuhnya, tapi dia mundur.

"Mengapa kau bicara seperti itu padaku?"

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," kataku, meraih tangannya dan kali ini berhasil.

"Aku bicara dengan Owen dan Christian karena mereka adalah teman-temanku," katanya, mencoba menyentakkan tangannya, tapi aku menariknya kepelukanku.

"Aku minta maaf," kataku, membelai rambutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," katanya.

Setelah beberpa saat aku melepaskannya.

"Kau tidak marah padaku, kan?" tanyaku. "Kau akan tetap membantu selama enam bulan ini?"

"Tentu, aku kan terikat kontrak," katanya, tersenyum. "Dan aku akan selalu membantumu..."

Aku memandangnya, melihatnya tersenyum agak sedih dan tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat merana. Ada sesuatu yang salah dari semua ini. Sesuatu yang benar-benar salah.

* * *

**JANGAN DIBACA AJA, YA, TOLONG REVIEWNYA, BIARKU TETAP SEMANGAT! See you ini KNG 5 chapter 3**

**Riwa Rambu :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terima kasih sudah me-review KNG 5 chapter 2: DarkBlueSong, widy, Rise Star, qeqey krum, YaotomeShinju, Kira, Devia Purwanti, Nafau Chance, bluish3107, Lilyscamander, SpiritSky, atacchan, Putri, megu takuma, tinaWeasley, ochan malfoy, lumostotalus, SeiraAiren, Vallerina lovegood, driccha, yanchan, guest, zean's malfoy, WatcFang, FantaMon :D**

**Ttg kluarga: blom brkluarga; Ttg penname: TauHumba artinya orang Sumba; Ttg 4000 Galleon Lucy: Fred lebih banyak Galleon dr Lucy n Fred, demi cinta bs mengeluarkan ribuan Galleon (sebenarx q jg agak bingung ttg Galleon ini, maafkan!); SpiritSky: Thanks; Ttg typo: trnyata msih ada, pdhal q dah 2 kali cek, q kan brusha lg; Ttg inspirasi: mncul bgt sj d kepalaku krn sgt suka Harry Potter (mungkin) :D**

**Selamat Membaca KNG 5 chapter 3 ****dan review (apa saja), ya!**

* * *

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 1, 2, 3, 4**

* * *

**Notes tentang KNG: **

**Fred, James, Louis, Roxy, Lyra Morris, Alice Longbottom, Florence Flume: Kelas Tujuh Gryffindor.**

**Helen Dawlish, Selina Fluge: Kelas Tujuh Ravenclaw.**

**Owen Cauldwell: Kelas Tujuh Hufflepuff.**

**Al, Rose: Kelas Enam Gryffindor.**

**Lorcan Scamander, Christian Alexander: Kelas Enam Ravenclaw.**

**Scorpius Malfoy, Ariella Zabini, Lysander Scamander: Kelas Enam Slytherin.**

**Lily, Hugo, Nerissa: Kelas Empat Slytherin.**

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 5: PACAR KONTRAK**

Chapter 3

**Tanggal: Senin, 5 Oktober 2022**

**Lokasi: Aula Besar, Hogwarts.**

**Waktu: 8.01 am.**

Burung-burung hantu yang mengantar surat-surat baru saja pergi beberapa detik yang lalu, saat James terpekik senang di balik _Daily Prophet _yang sedang dibacanya.

Aku mengangkat muka dari surat Mom yang mengingatkanku untuk belajar keras, mengawasi Roxy dan jangan mempedulikan kata-kata Dad yang menyuruhku untuk segera mengirim angket analisis pasar yang telah diisi oleh murid Hogwarts (Dad akan kecewa berat kalau dia tahu aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan angket itu). Aku memang tidak pernah memikirkan angket lagi, bahkan setelah bulan September berlalu, pikiranku hanya penuh dengan Lyra, Lyra dan Lyra; bagaimana cara Lyra tersenyum; bagaimana caranya mengangkat alis saat aku bertanya tentang urusan pribadinya; bagaimana rasa bibirnya yang lembut di bibirku; bagaimana ciuman kami yang lembut dan manis membuatku melayang; bagaimana rasa tubuhnya di tanganku; bagaimana hatiku bergetar tiap kali melihatnya sedih akan sesuatu; bagaimana tanganku ingin menyentuhnya setiap saat, tapi tidak bisa karena aku hanya boleh menyentuhnya di depan murid-murid Hogwart (begitulah isi kontrak nomor satu). Ya, setiap detik, setiap saat aku hanya memikirkannya.

Dan Lyra sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang berkecamuk di dalam batinku. Dia duduk di sana, tersenyum dan berbicara tentang kontrak kerja. "Sebagai pekerja yang baik, aku harus setia pada kontrak ini," begitu katanya selalu, tidak memikirkan hal lain selain kontrak kerja. Dia juga selalu mengingatkanku tentang persyaratan nomor dua, yaitu tidak mencampuri urusan pribadi masing-masing pihak. Padahal, aku ingin sekali bertanya, benarkah dia telah berselingkuh dengan Owen Cauldwell dan Christian Alexander. Tetapi, tentu saja aku tidak bisa menanyakannya karena itu bukan urusanku, itu adalah urusan pribadinya.

Entah mengapa, tiap kali bersamanya aku selalu menahan diri agar tidak menjerit, agar tidak mengguncangnya dan agar tidak meninju apa pun yang ada di dekatku. Dan sudah beberapa kali ini, aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak meninju Owen Cauldwell saat melihat mereka bersama, berbisik-bisik di sudut perpustakaan. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan untuk tidak meledak dan mengutuk Owen Cauldwell sampai dia harus merangkak untuk kembali ke ruang rekreasinya.

Suara teriakan senang James yang masih berlanjut mengagetkanku dari lamunan menyedihkan tentang diriku sendiri.

"Ada apa?" tanya Louis tampak jengkel, ternyata bukan hanya aku saja yang lamunannya terganggu oleh jeritan James.

"Lihat ini!" dia menyerahkan _Daily Prophet _padaku.

Aku memandang di halaman terakhir, setengah halamannya memuat gambar lima orang penyihir bertato dan bertampang agak aneh, dengan pelupuk mata hitam karena diwarnai. Mereka mengenakan kaos bergambar tengkorak hitam dalam buah hati warna merah dengan tulisan _The Shadow Men _di bawah gambar buah hati itu. Di telinga masing-masing terdapat anting-anting perak berbentuk aneh, tapi keren; dan dua dari lima personilnya punya anting di hidung. Tepat di bawah gambar, terdapat sebuah keterangan yang ditulis dengan tulisan kecil: _Keterangan gambar (dari kiri ke kanan): Sean Ogbourne (vocalist), Justin West (lead guitar), Matt Sullivan (rhythm guitar), Mike Gates (bassist), and Zacky Murdock (drummer)_

Si vokalist, Sean Ogbourne, adalah laki-laki tampan berambut sangat pendek, yang kira-kira berumur sekitar 35 atau 36 tahun. Dia terlihat sangat keren dengan jeans hitam dan sepatu kulit yang pastinya sangat mahal. Sementara anggota personil lain juga tidak kalah mahalnya dan kerennya dengan kaos dan jeans yang dirobek dengan artistik dan sepatu kulit naga. Wajar saja penggemar mereka banyak, selain tampan, mereka juga tampak profesional dan santai.

Di bawah gambar terdapat huruf besar bertuliskan:

**SAKSIKAN KONSER AKBAR THE SHADOW MEN**

_Setelah sukses mengguncang Los Angeles, Paris dan Roma. Kelompok Band Hardrock/Heavymetal yang telah menjual lebih dari empat juta album di seluruh dunia sihir dan menempati posisi kedua dalam _Top Ten Band of the Decade _dari _Ultimate Guitar _ini, akan menggelar konser spektakuler di Inggris. Konser ini merupakan konser perdana sang vocalist, Sean Ogbourne, setelah meninggalkan Inggris dan menjadi warga negara Amerika Serikat di tahun 2004. Datang dan Saksikan!_

_**MELODY OF HEART **_

_**KONSER MUSIK 'THE SHADOW MEN'**_

_Tanggal: Sabtu, 10 Oktober 2022_

_Waktu: 8 – 10 pm_

_Tempat: Merlin Dome, London_

_Informasi lebih lanjut hubungi alamat-alamat di bawah ini:_

_Arin Alexander: Birmingham, 31_

_Tom kielty: Chelsea, 67_

Aku menyerahkan _Daily Prophet _pada Louis yang tampak penasaran dan memandang James.

"Konser?" aku mengangkat alis.

"The Shadow Men, Fred... _Cinta tanpa Ramuan Cinta_," kata James menjelaskan, seakan aku tidak tahu _single_ mereka adalah _Cinta tanpa Ramuan Cinta_. Walaupum tidak begitu menyukai The Shadow Men, tapi karena James sering menyanyikan _Cinta tanpa Ramuan Cinta_, perlahan-lahan aku juga mulai menyukai lagu itu.

"Bukannya _Melody of Heart_?" tanya Louis, yang baru selesai membaca tentang konser itu dan mengembalikan koran pada James.

James mendengus sambil mendelik pada Louis, yang tersenyum kecil.

"Berapa harga tiketnya?" tanyaku, sadar betul bahwa harga tiketnya pasti sama dengan sekantong Galleon.

"Entahlah, aku akan mengeceknya di alamat-alamat itu," jawab James, berpikir sebentar kemudian melanjutkan, "Sepertinya aku harus menghubungi Teddy... konsernya kan tinggal lima hari lagi, aku pasti tidak akan kebagian tiket konser."

"Jadi, kau berniat menyusup ke London hari Sabtu nanti?" tanyaku dalam bisikan sehingga hanya James dan Louis yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Harus, kan?" bisik James. "Aku tidak bisa melewatkan konser ini... ini mungkin akan jadi konser satu-satunya sebelum mereka kembali ke Amerika."

Louis dan aku mengangkat bahu.

"Kalian akan menemaniku, kan?" bisik James lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa," kata Louis segera. "Aku sudah berjanji pada Helen untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas Transfigurasi."

"Oh, persetan dengan gadis-gadis," kata James jengkel. "Bagaimana denganmu, Fred?"

Aku melirik Lyra yang duduk bersama Alice di ujung meja, sebelah kiri. Tidak ada yang harus kulakukan bersama Lyra hari Sabtu nanti, tapi aku ingin tahu apakah dia sudah mendengar tentang konser ini atau belum. Dia, sama seperti James, adalah penggemar The Shadow Men. Dia pasti akan senang kalau tahu The Shadow Men akan mengadakan konser di Inggris.

"Jangan bilang kau akan berkencan dengan Lyra hari Sabtu nanti," kata James tak sabar.

"Er, tidak juga, tapi—"

"Bagus!" kata James, lalu kembali pada roti panggangnya.

"Kapan kau akan menyurati Teddy tentang ini?" tanyaku.

"Secepatnya, setelah sarapan..." jawabnya. "Aku memang harus segera menyurati Teddy, sebelum tiketnya terjual habis... Tahu, kan, The Shadow Men sangat terkenal di Inggris."

"Bisakah kau meminta Teddy untuk membeli tiket tambahan?"

"Bisa saja, tapi untuk siapa?"

"Pasti Lyra," kata Louis, tanpa mengangkat muka dari mangkok cerealnya.

"Kau ingin mengajak Lyra?" tanya James.

"Begitulah," jawabku. "Lyra sangat menyukai The Shadow Men... dia mengatakan bahwa suara Sean Ogbourne benar-benar bisa menghilangkan kesedihannya."

"Sean—aku benar-benar tak bermoral—Ogbourne adalah vokalist playboy yang suka menghamili gadis-gadis," kata Roxy tajam, mengagetkan kami. Dia muncul dari belakang James, kemudian langsung duduk di antara James dan aku.

James mendengus, kemudian mendelik.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menghina Sean Ogbourne, Roxy?"

"Tidak, aku akan terus menghina Sean Ogbourne selama laki-laki brengsek tak berguna itu masih eksis di dunia musik sihir," kata Roxy juga jengkel.

"Dengar, walaupun kau anti-Ogbourne, tapi kau tidak boleh menghinanya seperti itu... Kita harus menghargai karya orang lain. Dia sudah berusaha berkarya, tugas kita adalah mengapresiasikannya. Apakah kau pikir gampang menciptakan sebuah lagu?" James tampak tersinggung untuk Sean Ogbourne.

"Memang tidak, tapi aku tidak bicara tentang karya-karyanya. Aku bicara tentang moralnya yang bejat..." kata Roxy lagi, tajam dan keras.

"Apa yang dilakukannya padamu?" tanya James, kelihatan sangat jengkel.

"Bukan padaku, tapi pada orang lain."

"Lalu mengapa kau jadi ikut membenci Sean Ogbourne?"

"Sesama perempuan harus saling mendukung."

Tampak bengong, James untuk sesaat tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Roxy penganut paham feminisme," kata Louis, memandang James.

"Aku bukan penganut paham feminisme, aku hanya ingin James tahu bahwa Sean Ogbourne sama sekali tidak sebagus yang dikiranya."

"Jadi, mengapa kau menyebutnya bermoral bejat?" tanyaku, menyela James yang sudah siap berperang melawan Roxy demi Sean Ogbourne.

"Aku membaca artikel-artikel lama tentangnya di _Daily Prophet_," jawab Roxy.

"Artikel lama?" ulang James.

"Benar... Dan James, kurasa kau juga harus membacanya. Jangan hanya membaca ulasan yang bagus-bagus saja, baca juga ulasan negatif tentang Sean Ogbourne."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu mengapa dia kabur ke Amerika dan menjadi warga negara Amerika Serikat?" tanya Roxy.

"Karena dia ingin mengembangkan karirnya sebagai penyanyi... Kurasa Inggris bukan tempat berkarir yang tepat untuknya," jawab James. "Dan ternyata benar... Dia pindah ke Amerika dan menjadi terkenal."

"Asal tahu saja, ya, dia pergi ke Amerika karena menghamili seorang gadis Kelahiran-Muggle... Aku yakin sekali dulunya Ogbourne adalah Slytherin..." kata Roxy sengit, mendelik pada meja Slytherin di dekat pintu masuk Aula Besar.

"Itu kan terjadi delapan belas tahun lalu, sekarang tidak ada lagi yang peduli," kata James. "Saat ini orang-orang melihat bagaimana dia berkarya, bagaimana karya-karya itu bisa menghibur orang lain."

"Karya picisan yang tak bermutu dan—"

"Roxy, hentikan!" kataku, memandangnya dengan tajam untuk menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Mengapa kau tahu banyak tentang Sean Ogbourne, bukankah kau anti-Ogbourne?" tanya James penasaran.

"Aku mencari informasi tentangnya karena kulihat kau sangat menyukai Ogbourne, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa dia tidak sebagus yang kaukira. Dia adalah—"

"Roxy!" aku memperingatkan.

"Baiklah," kata Roxy, mendelik padaku, lalu menarik sepiring telur dadar ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya James, berbicara padaku melewati Roxy.

"Entahlah, aku bukannya menyukai atau pun membenci Sean Ogbourne, tapi lagu-lagu The Shadow Men benar-benar bagus, dan—"

"Bukan Sean Ogbourne, tapi konsernya," kata James. "Maksudku, kalau kita jadi nonton konser berarti kita hanya perlu memakai Jubah Gaib, menyusup ke Shrieking Shack, dan dari sana kita langsung ber-Apparate ke London."

Roxy mendengus. James dan aku mengabaikannya.

"Benar, tapi aku akan mengajak Lyra..."

"Benar juga," kata James. "Aku selalu lupa kau tidak sebebas dulu lagi, Fred... Kita tidak bisa lagi menyusup keluar Hogwarts berdua, kita tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu bersama lagi seperti dulu—"

"James, kurasa sudah saatnya kau menulis pada Teddy," kataku cepat, menyela James yang sudah ingin menyampaikan kata-kata dramatis seperti para Weasley.

"Benar juga," James menelan roti panggangnya, kemudian berkata, "Kalau begitu aku harus menulis pada Teddy, sampai jumpa!"

"Ingat tiket ekstra untuk Lyra," bisikku.

"Beres," kata James, lalu berjalan keluar Aula Besar meninggalkan Roxy yang mendelik padaku dan Louis yang masih berkutat dengan cerealnya.

"Kau dan Lyra masih pacaran?" tanya Roxy tajam, dia jadi tidak menyukai Lyra sejak percaya bahwa Lyra tidak mencintaimu.

"Masih, dan kami tidak akan putus," kataku tegas.

"Fred, maafkan aku, tapi Lyra tidak mencintaimu," kata Roxy. "Aku harap kau segera mengakhiri hubungan kalian... Aku tidak ingin kau sedih."

"Aku bahagia saat tahu dia ada di sampingku," kataku, menunduk memandang telurku.

Detik-detik berlalu dalan keheningan, aku mengangkat muka dan mendapati Roxy masih mendelik. Setelah mendecak dan mendengus, dia segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Louis.

"Dan kau, Lou, bagaimana dengan Alice?" kata Roxy, menyerang Louis.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan agar jangan mempedulikan aku," kata Louis. "Alice dan aku tidak akan jadi seperti yang kau harapkan, Roxy, jadi berhentilah memaksaku."

Roxy mendelik, sedangkan aku menunduk memandang telurku yang tinggal separuh. Pikiranku penuh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang hubungan antara laki-laki dan perempuan; mengapa manusia harus jatuh cinta, mengapa seorang laki-laki merasa ada yang kurang kalau tidak ada perempuan yang menemaninya. Seharusnya Hogwarts mengajarkan hal ini pada kami, bukannya pelajaran tak bermutu seperti Ramalan. Aku merasa tahun ketujuh adalah tahun yang benar-benar aneh, penuh dengan cewek, bukan Quidditch dan cara-cara menciptakan kekacauan baru di Hogwarts.

* * *

**Tanggal: Senin, 5 Oktober 2022**

**Lokasi: Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor, Hogwarts.**

**Waktu: Setelah makan siang.**

James, Louis dan aku baru saja tiba di ruang rekreasi saat Rodwig, burung hantu James yang berwarna putih seperti salju masuk melalui jendela. Dia hinggap di lengan James, lalu terbang lagi setelah James melepaskan surat dalam amplop besar di kakinya.

"Dari Teddy," katanya, lalu berjalan menuju sudut ruangan yang jauh dari anak-anak lain.

Louis dan aku mengikutinya. Dia sudah menggelar surat itu di atas meja saat kami duduk di samping kiri-kanannya, dan mulai membaca surat.

_Dear James,_

_Aku tahu kau akan menyuratiku tentang tiket The Shadow Men, karena itu aku sudah memesannya untuk kalian semua, kecuali Roxy (karena dia anti-Sean Ogbourne), Lily dan Hugo (karena keduanya terlalu kecil untuk menyusup keluar Hogwarts di malam hari) Sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Hugo, aku tahu dia sangat menyukai The Shadow Men._

_Fred__—__kalau kau sedang membaca ini__—__aku minta maaf, karena tidak bisa memesan tiket tambahan untuk pacarmu yang kata James adalah cewek yang penuh rahasia (aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya). Tiketnya cepat sekali habis, karena beberapa orang sudah memesannya pada awal September, jadi yang lain tidak kebagian tiket. Kalian tahu kan, banyak sekali penggemar The Shadow Men di Inggris, apa lagi vocalist-nya orang Inggris. Asal tahu saja, para Shadower (fans The Shadow Men), sudah memesan segala hal yang ada hubungannya dengan The Shadow Men, dari kaos sampai sendok platik yang bergambar wajah para personil._

_Aku harus pergi, Victoire sekarang sedang terobsesi pada pernikahan, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di kepalanya. Tetapi aku sangat berharap dia tidak memintaku untuk menikah dalam waktu dekat ini karena entah kenapa aku sedikit gemetar. Maafkan aku, James, seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan ini padaku._

_Sampai jumpa di depan Merlin Dome,_

_With Love_

_Teddy_

_Ps: Ingat, kalian harus mengganti Galleon-ku. Aku menghabiskan kira-kira sekantong Galleon hanya untuk tiket-tiket itu._

James memandang Louis dan aku bergantian dengan senyum bercahaya di wajahnya.

"Dia mendapat tiket untuk kita semua," katanya, kemudian mengambil amplop dan mengeluarkan beberapa carikan perkamen.

"Rose, Al... Kalian berdua, Fred, Louis, dan aku... Semuanya lima," katanya, menghitung carikan perkamen itu, sementara Louis dan aku memandangnya.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut, James," kata Louis. "Hari Sabtu aku janjian sama Helen."

"Bagus," kataku, tersenyum pada Louis juga pada James. "Aku bisa memberikan tiket Louis pada Lyra."

"Ya, berikan tiketku padanya," kata Louis setuju.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau pergi bersama kami?" tanya James tampak kecewa.

"Sori, James," kata Louis menyesal.

James menggelengkan kepala, lalu memberikan dua carikan perkamen padaku. Aku menerimanya dengan senang, ini akan menjadi hadiah yang sangat membahagiakan untuk Lyra.

* * *

**Tanggal: Jumat, 9 Oktober 2022**

**Lokasi: Perpustakaan, Hogwarts.**

**Waktu: Setelah makan malam.**

Lyra duduk di depanku, membaca sebuah buku bersampul cokelat bergambar sebuah jarum suntik dan tongkat sihir, dengan judul dalam huruf-huruf timbul _Penyakit-Penyakit Muggle dan Cara Mengobatinya dengan Sihir_. Dia tampak serius, tenang dan tak peduli, sedangkan aku berpura-pura sedang menulis esai tentang rempah-rempah ajaib dan ramuan, padahal aku sedang memandangnya. Entah sudah berapa lama aku memandanginya dan belum menuliskan satu kata pun di perkamenku. Aku tahu dia ada di perpustakaan ini hanya karena sedang melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai pacar.

Sedih, tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia adalah pekerja, sedangkan aku adalah bosnya. Aku agak terkejut ketika menyadari sesuatu, bukankah sebagai bos aku bisa melakukan apa saja semauku.

"Mengapa kau membaca buku itu?" tanyaku, setelah tidak tahan lagi melihatnya sama sekali tidak memandangku.

"Pertanyaan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaanku," katanya tegas. "Persyaratan nomor dua dalam kontrak kita adalah—"

"Tidak mencampuri urusan pribadi masing-masing pihak, yeah, aku tahu itu," kataku jengkel.

Dia menutup buku, meletakkannya di meja dan memandangku. Akhirnya... Aku memang ingin dia memandangku.

"Kau agak berubah akhir-akhir ini," katanya. "Kau bukan lagi Bos Fred, yang biasa... Biasanya kau tidak peduli apakah barang-barang lelucon yang kau berikan padaku itu membuatku pingsan selama dua hari, membuatku bisulan, gatal-gatal atau luka-luka. Dulu setelah meletakkan sepuluh Galleon di tanganku, kau langsung pergi... Sekarang kau malah ingin bicara denganku dan mau tahu apa yang terjadi denganku."

"Aku bertanya karena aku peduli padamu, aku menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku."

"Tetapi aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai sahabat... Kau tetaplah, Bos Fred, yang biasa. Jadi, tetaplah menganggapku sebagai pekerja, sebagai seorang kelinci percobaan, dan kita akan baik-baik saja setelah enam bulan... Jangan mencampuri urusanku dan cobalah berbicara padaku hanya tentang pekerjaan."

Darah panas mengalir lagi dalam nadi-nadiku, menciptakan api kemarahan di dalam dada. Tetapi aku menarik nafas, memadamkan api dengan oksigen dan tersenyum padanya.

"Baiklah..." kataku, kemudian menunduk lagi dan berusaha menulis.

Aku tahu esai Ramuan ini mungkin akan menjadi esai dengan nilai terburuk dalam sejarah hidupku. Mengabaikan esaiku, aku mengangkat muka untuk memandangnya. Dia sudah kembali tenggalam dalam bacaannya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti membaca?" kataku.

"Kalau aku tidak membaca, apa yang harus kulakukan? Tidak mungkin aku duduk bengong di sini menunggumu menyelesaikan esai itu."

"Kau datang ke sini untuk bekerja, kan?" tanyaku. "Sekarang saatnya untuk bekerja sebagai orang yang sangat mencintaiku... Pandanglah aku!"

"Apa?"

"Pandang aku... kau kan sangat mencintaiku, jadi kau harus menatapku terus sementara aku mengerjakan esai ini!"

"Ha?"

"Ayolah, kau harus menunjukkan diri sebagai pacar yang sedang jatuh cinta, supaya anak-anak lain tahu bahwa kau sangat mencintaiku."

Dia memandang berkeliling perpustakaan pada anak-anak yang tampak asyik membaca, dan juga menulis di perkamen masing-masing.

"Tetapi mereka tidak memperhatikan kita," katanya.

"Mereka bisa memperhatikan kita setiap saat. Tidak mungkin mereka selamanya menulis atau membaca."

"Baiklah," katanya, bertopang dagu di meja dan memandangku.

Aku tersenyum dan menunduk melanjutkan esaiku. Sekarang bukan aku lagi yang harus memandangnya, dia sedang memandangku. Dan dia akan tahu, bagaimana sedihnya kalau kita memandangi seseorang dan orang itu sama sekali tidak peduli pada kita.

Beberapa detik, kemudian menit berlalu, aku menambahkan kesimpulan menyedihkan di bawah esaiku dan mengangkat muka untuk mengecek apakah dia masih memandangku atau tidak. Ternyataku harapanku yang muluk-muluk bahwa dia masih memandangku hanyalah tinggal harapan, karena sekarang dia sedang terkantuk-kantuk dengan siku di atas meja, bertopang dagu. Yah, begitulah, dia tidak mungkin ingin memandangku terus. Aku kan hanya bosnya, bukan kekasihnya yang sebenarnya. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa marah karena dia benar-benar cantik tertidur di sana dan kelihatan seperti seorang bayi yang polos dan tanpa beban. Tak bisa menahan diri, aku segera mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya dan mengecup keningnya.

Dia membuka matanya dan memandangku.

"Apakah anak-anak sedang memandang kita?" dia bertanya memandang berkeliling.

"Ya," jawabku, segera menjauhkan wajahku darinya dan kembali pada esaiku.

"Apakah kau sudah selesai mengerjakan esaimu?" dia bertanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah saatnya kita kembali ke ruang rekreasi, kan?"

Perasaanku mengatakan bahwa dia ingin cepat-cepat menjauh dariku, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Mulai saat ini aku akan memanfaatkan lima bulan yang tersisa ini dengan melakukan hal-hal yang penting yang bisa kukenang saat kontrak kami berakhir nanti.

"Cium aku!" perintahku.

Dia langsung terkejut dan wajahnya berubah merah.

"Tidak..." tolaknya segera dan aku mengangkat alis. "Maksudku, mengapa aku harus menciummu?"

"Karena kau pacarku, tentunya," jawabku, agak tersinggung. "Aku kan membayarmu untuk itu."

"Tetapi aku tidak ingin menciummu," katanya, kemudian melanjutkan, "Di kontrak kita memang tidak tertulis siapa yang mencium siapa, tapi itu kan tugasmu sebagai bosku. Aku di sini hanya melengkapi dan membantu menghindari para cewek yang menyukaimu... Dan kulihat para cewek itu sudah tidak mendekatimu lagi, berarti tugasku sudah berakhir."

"Tugasmu belum berakhir," kataku. "Kau sudah menandatangani kontrak untuk enam bulan, sekarang sudah bulan kedua, jadi kau harus bertahan denganku selama enam bulan lagi."

"Aku mengerti," katanya. "Lagi pula aku sudah menghabiskan 500 Galleon, jadi aku akan terus bersamamu sampai akhir."

"Sekarang, ayo cium aku!" perintahku lagi.

"Aku tetap tidak ingin menciummu."

"Mengapa kau tidak mau menciumku, tapi kau membiarkan aku menciummu?" tanyaku jengkel. "Apakah waktu aku menciummu kau membayangkan orang lain?"

"Er—" wajahnya jadi benar-benar merah.

Dan pikiranku menyimpulkan bahwa jawabannya adalah ya. Setelah itu, sesuatu menusuk jantungku sehingga membuatku tidak bisa bernafas untuk sesaat. Darah panas mengalir di setiap nadiku, dan kemarahan naik ke kepala membuatku ingin mendorongnya, mencengkram lengannya dan mengguncangkan. Tetapi, aku menarik nafas berat dan menahan diri.

"Siapa?" tanyaku. "Siapa yang ada dipikiranmu saat aku menciummu?"

"Itu benar-benar bukan urusanmu," jawabnya.

Oke, aku mengerti, semua bukan urusanku. Oke... oke, tarik napas, tahan napas, buang nafas dan menahan diri. Tahan diri!

"Sebenarnya aku punya sesuatu untukmu," kataku dengan susah payah menampilkan wajah ceria, dan berhasil. Aku memang pandai berakting.

"Apa?"

Aku mengeluarkan tiket konser The Shadow Men dan berseru, "_Ta-daa!_" di depannya.

"Apa itu?"

"Tiket konser The Shadow Men," kataku dramatis. "Dan ini untukmu..." aku mengulurkannya padanya.

"Er, terima kasih, Fred, tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya..." katanya, menggelengkan kepala.

Aku, yang sejak tadi membayangkan adegan pelukan dan ciuman karena tiket ini, langsung merasa sedih dan sakit hati.

"Mengapa?" tanyaku.

"Karena aku tidak bisa menerimanya..." jawabnya sederhana.

"Tapi aku ingin tahu kenapa," kataku memaksa. "Kau adalah penggemar The Shadow Men, tapi mengapa kau tidak mau menerimanya."

"Sebenarnya itu bukan urusanmu, Fred," katanya, tak sabar.

Sekali lagi, aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit seperti orang gila dan mengutuk siapa saja yang ada di depanku.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 10 Oktober 2022**

**Lokasi: Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor – Kelas kosong lantai dasar – Shrieking Shack.**

**Waktu: Setelah Makan Malam.**

James, Rose, Al dan aku makan malam dengan terburu-buru, meninggalkan Roxy yang mendengus dan Louis yang sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Apa rencana kita?" tanya Al, setelah kami tiba di ruang rekreasi yang kosong. Anak-anak lain masih makan malam di Aula Besar.

"Kita pakai Jubah Gaib," kata James, mengeluarkan Jubah Gaib dari balik jubahnya dan menyerahkannya pada Al. "Kau akan mengantar Rose ke Dedalu Perkasa, setelah itu menjemput Fred dan aku."

Al mengangguk, menyelubungi tubuhnya, juga Rose dengan Jubah Gaib dan keduanya menghilang.

"Al, kami akan menunggumu di kelas kosong lantai dasar," kata James, saat pintu ruang rekreasi tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Baiklah," terdengar suara Al dari dekat pintu.

"Ayo," kata James padaku beberapa saat kemudian.

James dan aku berjalan menjauhi koridor lantai tujuh dan turun di tangga pualam. Bertemu beberapa anak Gryffindor, tapi berhasil menghindari mereka dengan mengatakan bahwa kami akan ke perpustakaan. Kami tiba di kelas kosong di lantai dasar, tanpa menimbulkan banyak kecurigaan, kecuali Mr Root, penjaga sekolah Hogwarts, yang memandang kami dengan curiga, tapi kami berhasil menghindar dengan berpura-pura akan ke Aula Besar untuk menikmati makanan penutup.

Setelah menutup pintu di belakang kami, James dan aku duduk di dua kursi di dekat pintu dan menunggu.

"Mengapa Lyra tidak jadi ikut bersama kita?" tanya James, membuka percakapan.

"Entahlah," kataku, tak peduli. Aku tidak ingin membahas masalah ini dengannya.

"Berapa kau membayar Lyra agar mau berkencan denganmu?" tanya James tiba-tiba.

Aku terkejut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Louis dan aku sudah tahu sejak awal, kita dibesarkan bersama, ingat?" kata James, mengangkat bahu. "Kami tahu Lyra adalah tipe yang sama dengan Alice, mereka sangat menyukai Galleon. Mereka akan melakukan apa pun untuk Galleon. Karena itu kami curiga, tapi saat melihatmu menciumnya, kami sempat ragu karena kau kelihatannya sangat menyukainya. Namun, setelah beberapa waktu, kami sadar bahwa kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya. Akhirnya, kami kembali pada kesimpulan awal bahwa kau mungkin memang telah membayarnya."

"Seribu Galleon selama enam bulan," jawabku, menghindari pandangan James. "Dia membantuku menyingkirkan Zoe, Amisha dan Florence..." aku mendelik padanya. "Dan semua ini gara-gara ide kalian agar aku punya cewek di tahun ini."

"Dan kau jatuh cinta padanya," kata James tak menghiraukanku.

"Tidak, aku hanya marah saat dia menganggapku sebagai bosnya, marah saat melihatnya bersama Owen Cauldwell di perpustakaan, sangat marah saat dia tidak menerima tiket yang kuberikan, dan hampir saja ingin membunuhnya ketika dia memikirkan orang lain saat aku menciumnya."

"Aku mengerti," kata James, mengangguk. "Dan kau harus bilang padanya bahwa kau mencintainya."

"Persyaratan nomor empat dalam kontrak kami adalah kontrak berakhir kalau pihak kedua jatuh cinta, dan aku adalah pihak kedua."

"Tapi kurasa kontrak akan berubah karena pihak kedua jatuh cinta pada pihak pertama, kau jatuh cinta padanya."

"Tidak, kontrak itu tidak akan berubah walaupun aku jatuh cinta padanya, karena kebalikan dariku, dia tidak mencintaiku."

James menggelengkan kepala dan memandang ke depan kelas, ke arah papan tulis yang tertancap miring di tembok.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu?" dia bertanya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dilakukan... kami mungkin akan berakhir sebagai bos dan pegawai, dan saling melupakan untuk selamanya."

James menggelengkan kepala lagi dan keheningan memenuhi kami selama beberapa saat.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku. "Selina Fluge."

"Kau tahu?" dia tampak terkejut.

"Kita dibesarkan bersama, James... Aku tahu kau menyukainya sebelum peristiwa laba-laba itu, aku tahu kau menyukainya saat pertama kali melihatnya."

"Benar..." katanya. "Aku memang menyukainya sejak pertama kali melihatnya, tapi aku jatuh cinta padanya sekarang... Aku ingin menjaganya, melindunginya dan memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja, namun aku tidak bisa melakukannya..."

"Tidak mencoba untuk mendekatinya?" tanyaku, entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa kisah cinta James lebih menyengsarakan dari kisah cintaku sendiri.

"Dia takut padaku..." katanya merana. "Dia selalu gemetar ketakutan saat aku lewat di dekatnya, atau bahkan saat aku memandangnya."

"Jadi dia pasti masih ingat peristiwa laba-laba waktu kelas satu itu?"

"Ya, dan aku tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk sekedar berbicara dengannya," katanya parau.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan, tapi kata-kata penghiburan memang tidak diperlukan. Baik aku maupun James tahu, bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang sama sekali tidak peduli.

Decit pintu yang membuka sendiri membuat James dan aku terkejut, tapi beberapa detik kemudian Al muncul dari balik Jubah Gaib.

"Ayo," kata James.

"Kita bertiga tidak akan muat," kataku.

"Kita tidak punya waktu lagi, Fred," kata Al. "Kurasa tidak ada yang akan melihat kita, pintu depan hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari sini."

"Benar, kurasa tidak ada anak-anak yang berkeliaran di Aula Depan," kata James, mengeluarkan Peta Perampok dari balik Jubahnya dan mengecek peta. "Ya, Aula Depan kosong!"

"Ayo," kata Al, menyelubungi James dan aku dengan Jubah Gaib.

Kemudian dalam himpitan Jubah Gaib yang menyesakkan, kami segera bergerak keluar pintu depan dan berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju Dedalu Perkasa. Al menggunakan mantra melayang untuk menekan tonjolan di dekat akar dan pohon itu langsung berhenti bergerak. Kami bergegas masuk ke dalam terowongan dan berlari kencang menuju Shrieking Shack.

Rose sudah menyalakan lampu di ruang keluarga bersofa butut dan berdebu, saat James, Al dan aku tiba. Dia sedang berdiri di depan cermin kotor di atas perapian. Rambut merahnya telah berubah menjadi perak, mirip rambut Malfoy. Dan dia sudah mengganti jubah Hogwartsnya dengan pakaian aneh berwarna perak; atasannya berupa potongan baju yang terbuka di bagian pundak kiri dan perut, sedangkan bawahannya berupa rok mengembang dari sutra, yang menurutku agak mirip kostum penari balet yang sering ditonton Mom dan Aunt Audrey (mereka punya foto seorang balerina dalam pakaian Odette, jadi aku tahu). Sepasang sepatu boot hitam bertumit tinggi terpasang indah di kakinya, sedangkan sebuah topeng perak bertengger di atas kepalanya.

James, Al dan aku tampaknya tidak mampu berkata apa-apa selama beberapa saat. Kami memandang Rose, agak tercengang.

"Apa yang kau pakai?" tanya Al, akhirnya mampu menguasai diri.

"Ini salah satu baju yang kubeli di Venesia," jawab Rose santai, masih menatap bayangannya di cermin.

"Sekarang bulan Oktober, Rose," kata Al.

"Mereka memasang mantra penghangat ruangan di Merlin Dome, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Apakah kau sekarang sudah berubah dari Rosie pembenci Malfoy, menjadi Rosie pencinta Malfoy?" tanya James, memandang rambut Rose.

"Kita harus menyamar..." kata Rose, mendelik pada James. "Kalian tidak mau orang-orang di sana mengenal kita sebagai Potter dan Weasley yang seharusnya ada di Hogwarts, kan?"

Aku tersentak, aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal itu.

"Benar juga," kata James, memandang jubah hitam Hogwarts yang dipakainya, juga jubah hitam Al dan aku. "Er, kami tidak membawa pakaian ganti."

"Sial, coba aku bawa baju," kata Al.

"Beres, aku membawa kostum untuk kalian," kata Rose, meraih tas manik-manik yang tergoyang-goyang dengan liar di pergelangan tangannya tiap kali dia bergerak.

"Aku tidak mau memakai kostum penari balet," kataku cepat, teringat kostum penari balet cowok yang super-ketat.

"Penari balet?" Rose tampak heran. "Oh, tentu saja tidak, kalian memakai kostum _punker_."

Aku baru akan bertanya apa itu _punker_, saat Rose mengeluarkan kaos-kaos, celana-celana panjang dan jaket dari tas manik-maniknya. Kaos-kaos hitam itu bergambar tengkorak hitam dalam buah hati warna merah dan di bawah gambar tertera tulisan _The Shadow Men._ Beberapa rantai perak tergantung di celana panjang dan jaket.

"Itu kan tas manik-manik punya Aunt Hermione," kata James, sementara Rose mulai membagi-bagikan kaos, celana panjang dan jaket.

"Ya, tapi sudah menjadi milikku sekarang," kata Rose. "Aku menyimpan barang-barang kita di sini."

"Barang-barang?" tanyaku.

"Telinga-Terjulur, Bubuk Kegelapan Instant dari Peru, Detonator Pengalih-Perhatian, Pastiles Pemuntah dan masih banyak lagi," jawab Rose, mengintip dalam tas.

"Buat apa barang-barang itu?" tanyaku. "Kita kan bukan pergi untuk menguntit seseorang..."

"Kurasa kita perlu membawanya... Siapa tahu kita perlu melemparkan Bubuk Kegelapan Instant di udara supaya tidak ada yang bisa mengenal kita."

"Dari mana kau mendapat kaos ini?" tanya James, yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan barang-barang yang dibawa Rose, tapi memandang gambar tengkorak hitam dalam buah hati merah yang ada di kaosnya dengan serius.

"Aku membuatnya sendiri, mengikuti gambar yang ada di _Prophet_," kata Rose, tak sabar.

"Apakah kami tidak akan dipanggil manusia rantai dengan jaket ini?" tanyaku tak yakin memandang jaketku yang berantai.

"Ini tidak seberapa, kalian akan melihat banyak sekali orang memakai jaket yang rantai-rantainya lebih banyak dari ini."

Aku mengangkat alis tidak yakin.

"Kalian harus bergerak cepat, nanti kita terlambat," katanya tak sabar, lalu keluar ruangan.

James, Al dan aku berganti pakaian, dan Rose muncul kembali beberapa menit kemudian. Dia memandang kami satu-persatu dengan kritis.

"Kalian benar-benar mirip _punker,_" kata Rose. "Kau hanya perlu mengubah rambutmu menjadi hitam, Fred."

Aku mengayunkan tongkat sihirku dan mengubah rambutku menjadi hitam.

"Bagus," kata Rose, lalu mengeluarkan tiga topeng hitam dari dalam tas manik-manik dan memberikannya pada kami.

"Baik," kata James, setelah memakai topengnya. "Kita harus ber-Disapparate sekarang... Ayo, Rose!" dia segara meraih lengan Rose dan ber-Disapparate.

Al dan aku menyusul beberapa detik kemudian.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 10 Oktober 2022**

**Lokasi: Merlin Dome.**

**Waktu: 7.45 pm.**

Merlin Dome adalah sebuah gedung besar beratap melingkar, berkapasitas seratus ribu orang. Di sinilah tempat diadakannya pertemuan akbar, seperti pertandingan liga Quidditch atau konser-konser besar seperti saat ini. Gedung ini terletak di pinggiran kota London bagian selatan. Di depan gedung ini terletak taman besar berisi arena bermain, kolam berair mancur, bangku-bangku dan kedai-kedai, tempat pedagang kaki lima menjajakan dagangan.

Sebelum gedung ini dibangun, orang-orang Kementrian telah memberikan mantra-mantra perlindungan pada wilayah ini agar terhindar dari mata-mata Muggle yang ingin tahu. Memang ada beberapa kesulitan dari para penyihir sendiri, seperti pedagang kaki lima yang langsung ber-Apperate tanpa ijin dan penyihir-peyihir yang menggunakan kesempatan untuk berbuat kejahatan dengan memasang mantra-mantra lelucon pada bangku taman dan arena bermain, sehingga orang kadang-kadang merasa terganggu. Akhirnya untuk mengatasi kesulitan ini, pemerintah telah menempatkan penjaga taman dengan bayaran sejumlah Galleon.

Al dan aku ber-Apparate tepat di dekat pondok si penjaga taman yang tampak terang-benderang oleh lampu-lampu putih menyilaukan. Di mana-mana tampak penyihir-penyihir berseliweran memakai kaos hitam bergambar personil The Shadow Men, dengan jaket-jaket dan celana panjang yang rantai-rantainya lebih banyak dari rantai-rantai di jaket kami (benar kata Rose); beberapa penyihir sedang duduk-duduk di bangku taman; ada yang mengunjungi kedai-kedai kecil yang menjual minuman, juga barang-barang koleksi, seperti kaos bergambar personil The Shadow Men dan orang-orangan mini berwajah setiap personil lengkap dengan mikrofon, gitar dan drum; ada yang berpelukan dan berciuman di dekat air mancur; dan ada yang bergerombol sambil berbincang-bincang tentang The Shadow Men. Dari udara terdengar lagu-lagu The Shadow Men yang diputar di radio.

"Fred, Al, sini!" panggil suara James.

Al dan aku berbalik dan melihat James juga Rose sedang berdiri di dekat sebuah bangku taman. Kami segera mendekati mereka.

"Sudah saatnya masuk?" tanya Al.

"Ya," jawab James.

Kami berjalan keluar taman dan menyusuri jalan beraspal yang menuju gerbang besi Merlin Dome, kemudian memberikan tiket pada penjaga pintu saat kami tiba di pintu masuk Dome. Si penyihir penjaga pintu mengecek tiket dengan mantra anti-geminio dan mengijinkan kami masuk saat yakin tiket kami benar-benar tiket asli.

Kami masuk bersama beberapa orang lain dan tercengang saat melihat bagian dalam Merlin Dome. Benar kata Rose, ruangan ini hangat, beda dengan temperatur di luar ruangan. Di panggung sudah ada sebuah drum, gitar-gitar, keyboard dan kursi-kursi. Tidak ada _sound system_, mereka mungkin sudah memakai mantra pengeras suara di setiap alat musik itu. Beberapa penyihir mondar-mandir di panggung, mengecek gitar dan drum, sementara para penonton sudah duduk di kursi-kursi yang dipasang tinggi melingkar sesuai bentuk ruangan.

Aku ingin bertanya pada James, di mana kami harus duduk saat seseorang menabrak Rose yang berdiri tercengang di lorong antar kursi. Rose terdorong ke depan, tapi tidak sampai terjatuh karena orang yang menabraknya itu cepat-cepat menyambar pinggang Rose dan membantunya tegak lagi.

"Seharusnya kau tidak berdiri di situ, Nona!" kata orang yang menabrak Rose itu, setelah melepaskanya.

Dia adalah seorang anak muda berambut perak dan bertopeng perak. Matanya yang berwarna abu-abu perak menatap Rose dengan tajam dari balik topengnya. Dia memakai jubah perak indah dari sutra dengan garis-garis hitam, Rasa-rasanya aku pernah mendengar suara dengan gaya bicara lambat dan diulur-ulur seperti ini. Cowok itu sekarang memandang Rose dari atas ke bawah, dan menurutku dia dan Rose benar-benar cocok sebagai sepasang manusia milenium.

"Pakaian apa yang kau pakai itu?" dia bertanya. "Aku ingat seseorang yang suka berpakaian nyentrik seperti ini, dan dia adalah seorang gadis aneh berambut merah mengembang seperti semak belukar dengan bintik-binti hitam mengerikan di wajahnya yang sudah jelek—"

"Oh, tutup mulut!" desis Rose.

"Tidak akan, Weas—"

"JANGAN!" desis Rose, segera mengulurkan tangan untuk menutup mulut si cowok perak, sehingga dia tidak bisa mengucapkan _Weasley_.

Si cowok perak segera menyingkirkan tangan Rose dari mulutnya.

"Mengapa kau menghalangiku?" dia bertanya.

"Karena kau akan menyebut namaku," kata Rose cemas, memandang orang-orang yang lewat di sekitar kami. "Aku tidak ingin orang-orang tahu aku ada di sini."

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" si cowok perak bertanya.

"Bagaimana kau juga bisa ada di sini?" ulang Rose.

"Ruky, peri rumahku yang membawaku dari Hogwarts ke mari," jawab si cowok perak.

"Oh, ya bagus sekali," Rose tampak jengkel, kemudian menirukan suara melengking peri rumah, "_Master Scorpius, Ruky yang hina ini siap melayani semua keinginan anda, meskipun harus melanggar peraturan sekolah!_"

"Kau juga melanggar peraturan sekolah," kata si cowok perak.

"Oh sudahlah, ayo, kita mencari tempat duduk," kata James, dan hendak menyeret Rose untuk membawanya melangkah, tapi Rose masih memandang si cowok perak.

"Dengan siapa kau?" dia bertanya.

"Sendirian," jawab si cowok perak.

"Kau nonton konser sendirian?" ulang Rose.

"Ya," jawab cowok perak. "Mengapa harus ada yang menemaniku?"

"Ayo ikut denganku," kata Rose. "Belum pernah aku mendengar ada orang yang nonton konser sendirian," dia meraih pergelangan tangan si cowok perak dan menariknya menuju beberapa kursi kosong di sebelah kiri.

James, Al dan aku melongo, tapi segera sadar dan berjalan mengikuti Rose.

"Siapa dia?" tanyaku pada Al.

"Malfoy," jawab Al

"Apa?" James tampak terkejut sekali, kemudian mendelik pada belakang kepala Malfoy.

"Bagaimana Rose tahu cowok itu adalah Malfoy?" tanyaku.

"Kontak batin," kata Al santai. "Lihat saja, pakaian mereka benar-benar mirip... keduanya memang rada-rada nyentrik. Yang satu sangat tertarik pada pakaian terbuka, yang lain tertarik pada jubah."

"Aku tidak suka Rose berkontak batin dengan Malfoy," kata James.

"Sudahlah James, sekali-kali kita harus membiarkan sesuatu mengalir seperti air," kata Al sok.

James ingin protes, tapi aku segera menyela, "Sudahlah, ayo cepat!"

Kami segera duduk di dekat Rose dan Malfoy, sementara di panggung kelima personil The Shadow Men sudah naik ke panggung, mengambil instrumen masing-masing, duduk di kursi dan si vokalis, Sean Ogbourne mulai menyapa penonton.

"Kau suka The Shadow Men?" Mafoy bertanya pada Rose dalam bisikan keras mengatasi suara hiruk-pikuk penonton yang ribut memanggil-manggil Sean Ogbourne.

"Tidak..." jawab Rose, juga dalam bisikan keras.

"Lalu mengapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku suka _Cinta tanpa Ramuan Cinta_ dan _Melody of Heart__—__Melodi Hati_."

"Berarti kau suka The Shadow Men."

"Tidak," kata Rose tegas. "Aku hanya menyukai lagu-lagunya."

"Sama saja, kan?"

"Beda..." kata Rose lagi. "Seseorang bisa menyukai lagu-lagu seorang penyanyi, tapi tidak menyukai penyanyinya."

Malfoy sekarang sedang mengamati Rose.

"Mengapa kau memakai baju terbuka seperti ini?" tanya Malfoy. "Lihat cowok-cowok di sana memandangmu."

"Mereka terpesona melihat kecantikanku," kata Rose.

"Kecantikan? Dibandingkan dengan apa? Musang?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti menghinaku dan berterima kasih karena aku sudah mengajakmu duduk bersama kami?"

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengajakku, kau yang menarikku bersamamu."

"Tapi ini demi kebaikanmu, kalau aku tidak mengajakmu kau pasti duduk bengong sendirian dan orang-orang akan menganggapmu aneh."

"Tidak mungkin aku duduk sendirian, Musang, lihat cewek-cewek itu," dia menunjuk cewek yang duduk dua kursi di depan kami. "Mereka terus melirik ke arahku."

"Itu karena mereka bertanya-tanya mengapa sesosok mayat bisa nonton konser," kata Rose sebal.

"Weasley, kalau kau mengajakku duduk bersamamu hanya untuk menghinaku, lebih baik aku pindah..."

"Kau duluan yang menghinaku," kata Rose.

"Hentikan!" gertak James, saat si pemain gitar mulai memetik gitarnya. "Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk mendengarkan pertengkaran kalian."

Malfoy mendelik pada James, tapi James sudah memandang ke depan lagi saat Sean Ogbourne mulai menyanyikan lagu _slowrock_ _Melodi Hati._

_Dengarkan melodi hati ini, simfoni yang kubuat dengan indah_

_Irama detak jantung dan denyut nadi bertanya di manakah dirimu_

_Mengapa kau meninggalkanku dalam kehampaan dan kesepian_

_Melodi hati memanggilmu, ingin kau kembali di sisiku_

_Sekian waktu berlalu, tapi aku tetap merindukanmu_

_Di manakah dirimu, apakah kau merindukanku?_

_Melodi... melodi hati, simfoni... simfoni rindu_

_Hadiah yang kubuat untukmu, mengenang kenangan kita_

_Melody... melody hati, simfoni... simfoni rindu_

_Kehampaan hati ini adalah karena merindukanmu_

"Mengapa kau menangis?" gertak Malfoy.

Aku berpaling dan melihat Rose sudah meneteskan airmata di balik topeng peraknya.

"Aku sedih mendengar lagu ini, kurasa Sean Ogbourne sangat merindukan seseorang," kata Rose.

"Siapa peduli," kata Malfoy. "Aku suka suara petikan gitarnya..."

"Apakah kau tidak pernah mencoba merasakan perasaan orang lain?"

"Buat apa?" tanya Malfoy. "Tidak ada untungnya bagiku merasakan perasaan orang lain..."

"Kau ini... kalau aku bilang kau orang yang tidak berperasaan memang benar sekali—"

"DIAM!" teriak James, Al dan aku.

Sean Ogbourne sekarang sudah berdiri, si _drummer_ mulai menabuh drum dengan keras, dan suara gitar mulai terdengar. Sekumpulan orang di bawah panggung, yang menamakan diri mereka _Shadower_, sudah melompat-lompat bersama Sean Ogbourne saat si vokalist mulai menyanyikan lagu _heavy metal_ yang berirama cepat disertai teriakan-teriakan keras bergema. James juga sudah berdiri dan berjalan ke bawah panggung untuk bergabung bersama _Shadower_.

"Yuk, kita ke bawah," ajak Malfoy.

"Aku bukan _Shadower,_" tolak Rose.

"Aku juga bukan..." kata Malfoy. "Tapi, kita akan lebih bisa menikmati nyanyiannya kalau kita nonton di bawah panggung."

"Di bawah sesak dan banyak orang," kata Rose, menggeleng.

"Ayolah, kau tidak mungkin hilang," kata Malfoy.

"Aku tidak takut hilang, tapi aku takut terhimpit, terdorong atau—"

"Aku akan melindungimu, kau akan baik-baik saja... ayo!" kata Malfoy mengulurkan tangannya pada Rose.

"Baiklah," kata Rose, meletakan tangannya pada telapak tangan Malfoy, kemudian keduanya berjalan pergi sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Bukankah dia membenci Malfoy?" tanyaku pada Al.

"Yah, kadang benci, kadang senang juga," kata Al tak peduli dan kembali memandang panggung.

Setelah beberapa lagu _heavymetal_, Sean Ogbourne mulai menyanyikan _Cinta tanpa Ramuan Cinta _bersama para penonton. Aku ikut berdiri dan bernyanyi dengan keras.

_Aku melihatmu tersenyum, hatiku bergetar bahagia_

_Aku melihatmu sedih, hatiku menangis._

_Aku melihatmu melakukan apa saja, aku sadar aku mencintaimu_

_Melihatmu memandangnya aku cemburu_

_Melihatmu berbicara dengannya hatiku sakit _

_Mendengarmu mencintainya, aku tahu pasti itu ramuan cinta_

_Apakah dia memberimu ramuan cinta,_

_Benarkah ini karena ramuan cinta?_

_Jangan pergi bersamanya karena kau menghancurkanku._

_Aku mencintaimu... aku begitu mencintaimu_

_Mengapa kau pergi dengannya? Apakah karena ramuan cinta?_

_Kumohon lupakan ramuan cinta itu, aku bersedia bersamamu selamanya_

_Meskipun tanpa ramuan cinta._

_Aku lebih mencintaimu... aku lebih membutuhkanmu_

_Meskipun tanpa ramuan cinta_

Setelah sudah saatnya untuk mengakhiri konser, Sean Ogbourne mengucapkan terima kasih pada semua orang, terutama para _Shadower_ dan panitia yang telah merancangkan kunjungan ke Inggris untuk The Shadow Men.

"... dan sebagai lagu terakhir saya akan mengundang seorang _Shadower_ untuk menemani saya bernyanyi _Terbang Bersama Sapu Terbang_..."

Seorang gadis berpakain hitam mengkilat muncul dari balik panggung dan berjalan menghampir Sean Ogbourne dengan diiringi teriakan iri penonton. Aku tersentak seolah baru saja disiram dengan air panas. Gadis itu adalah Lyra, tanpa topeng dan tanpa menyamar. Dia muncul sebagai dirinya sendiri. Sean Ogbourne menggandeng tangan Lyra, lalu keduanya mulai bernyanyi.

_Pernahkah kau merasa kecewa? pernahkah kau merasa sakit hati?_

_Pernahkah kau merasa bahwa kehidupan ini sangat tidak adil?_

_Pernahkah kau merasa bahwa semuanya telah direnggut dari tanganmu?_

_Pernahkah kau merasa bahwa penderitaan ini begitu berat?_

_Angkatlah kepalamu dan lihatlah langit yang begitu indah_

_Sendengkan telingamu dan dengarkan desauan angin sepoi-sepoi_

_Pejamkan matamu dan rasakan betapa dunia ini sangat luas_

_Aturlah langkahmu, berjalanlah, kau akan sampai pada tujuanmu_

_Aku hanyalah setitik debu di jagat raya, tak berguna dan lemah._

_Tak ada satu pun yang bisa kuraih, semua terlalu jauh untuk dijangkau oleh tangaku._

_Tapi aku punya harapan yang membuatku tetap hidup. _

_Dan aku percaya sapu terbang bisa membawaku sampai ke langit biru_

_Segala penderitaan dan kesedihanku akan hilang_

_Saat kuterbang bersama sapu terbang..._

Aku tercengang. Selama ini aku tidak pernah penyadari bahwa suara Lyra sangatlah lembut dan merdu. Dia menyanyi dengan bahagia dan beberapa kali tersenyum pada Sean Ogbourne yang balas tersenyum dengan santai. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, bagaimana Lyra bisa ada di sini, sementara dia tidak menerima tiket yang kuberikan padanya. Berarti dia mendapatkannya dari orang lain, tapi siapa?

Nama Christian Alexander muncul di kepalaku. Ya, Christian Alexander... Ayahnya Arin Alexander adalah panitia konser ini, namanya tertulis di _Daily Prophet_. Wajar saja, kalau Christian Alexander bisa mendapatkan tiket untuknya dan juga untuk Lyra. Tetapi mengapa? Mengapa Lyra bisa bersama Christian Alexander? Apakah mereka memang pacaran? Lalu mengapa dia mau bekerja padaku kalau memang dia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Christian Alexander?

Darah panas membara mengalir dari jantungku, membakar nadi-nadiku dan berkobar di dalam dadaku. Kepalaku dipenuhi kepulan asap kemarahan yang menutupi seluruh pikiran dan juga hatiku. Aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi, aku tidak bisa melihat hal lain kecuali Lyra, Crhistian Alexander dan Sean Ogbourne. Aku bahkan The Shadow Men juga Lyra sudah meninggalkan panggung, dan orang-orang sudah meninggalkan kursi mereka. James, juga Rose dan Scorpius sudah kembali ke tempatku dan Al.

"Fred?" suara James terdengar sangat jauh.

Aku tidak bergerak dari tempat dudukku.

"Rose, suruh Malfoy pulang!" perintah James, terdengar cemas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rose.

"_Cepat!_" desis James.

"Mayat, kau harus memanggil Ruky-mu dan pulanglah ke Hogwarts..." kata Rose. "Ingat, kita tetaplah musuh dan jangan coba-coba bicara denganku saat kita di sekolah."

"Siapa juga yang mau bicara denganmu, Musang?" kata Malfoy. "Kalau begitu selamat tinggal, anggaplah kalian tidak pernah bertemu aku di sini."

Beberapa detik berlalu, tapi aku masih duduk di tempat dudukku, tak bergerak.

"Fred?"

Aku tidak tahu, apa yang terjadi setelah itu, tapi aku bangun dan berjalan perlahan menuju belakang panggung seolah sedang dalam mimpi. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa aku telah menabrak beberapa orang yang menuju ke arah yang berlawanan. Suara-suara marah dan peringatan orang-orang tersebut seolah gema yang berasal dari sisi lain yang sangat jauh.

"Rose, siapkan Bubuk Kegelapan Instant, dan kau harus melemparkannya kalau aku memberi isyarat," kata James lagi. "Dan dekat-dekat selalu padaku karena kita mungkin harus ber-Apparate kapan saja."

"_Apa yang terjadi?_" Al mendesis.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku belum pernah melihat Fred semarah itu... Dia tidak pernah semarah ini, dia selalu bisa menahan diri... Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi."

Aku terus berjalan menuju ruangan panitia di belakang panggung, menyusuri koridor dan tiba di sebuah ruangan luas semacam aula yang penuh dengan penyihir-penyihir berbaju hitam dengan tanda pengenal bertuliskan _Panitia Melody of Heart._

"Sesi tandatangan sebentar lagi," kata seorang penyihir berbaju hitam menahan lenganku.

"Oke, oke, kami mengerti," kata James, sudah ada di sampingku. "Kami hanya ingin bertemu dengan Lyra, gadis yang menyanyi dengan Sean Ogbourne di lagu terakhir."

"Oh, Lyra Morris?" kata si panitia.

"Benar, Lyra Morris, bisakah kami bertemu dengannya?" tanya James.

"Coba di ruang tunggu sebelah kiri dari sini," kata si panitia, menunjuk koridor lain di sebelah kiri.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor itu dan tiba di ruang tunggu yang dimaksud. Lyra memang sedang berada di ruangan ini, duduk bersama kelima personil The Shadow Men; tangan Sean Ogbourne di bahunya dan dia tampak tersenyum dengan bahagia. Pemandangan ini membuatku jadi gelap mata dan pikiran negatif muncul di kepalaku.

"Sesi tandatangan sebentar lagi," kata si pemain gitar, tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya. Aku mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dengan cepat, lalu memantrai Sean Ogbourne dengan mantra bius tepat di dadanya, membuatnya tergeletak di sofa.

Lyra menjerit. Keempat personil lain menyerbu ke arahku, sementara James berteriak, "SEKARANG, ROSE!"

Aku melompat menyambar tangan Lyra bersamaan dengan kegelapan pekat yang membutakan memenuhi ruang tunggu. Dan sambil mencengkram tangannya dengan erat, aku membawanya ber-Disapparate.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE. See you in KNG 5 chapter 4**

**Riwa Rambu :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Terima kasih sudah me-review KNG 5 chapter 3: Rise Star, qeqey krum, widy, ochan malfoy, atacchan, SeiraAiren, YaotomeShinju, dricca, bluish3107, Putri, Kira, megu takuma, zean's malfoy, yanchan, DarkBlueSong, Last-Heir Black:D**

**Selamat Membaca KNG 5 chapter 4 ****dan review (apa saja), ya!**

* * *

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 1, 2, 3, 4**

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 5: PACAR KONTRAK**

Chapter 4

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 10 Oktober 2022**

**Lokasi: Shrieking Shack**

**Waktu: 10.13 pm.**

Aku muncul di ruang keluarga berdebu dengan masih mencengkram lengan Lyra.

"Lepaskan aku!" Lyra menyentakkan tangannya, kemudian bergerak menjauhiku sambil mencabut tongkat sihirnya.

James, Rose dan Al muncul beberapa detik kemudian.

"Siapa kalian?" dia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya padaku, wajahnya pucat dan sedikit ketakutan. "Jangan coba-coba mendekatiku atau aku akan mengutuk kalian semua!"

Mengabaikan tongkat sihirnya, aku segera melepaskan topeng dan mengenyakkan diri di kursi.

"Sial!" James mengumpat, melepaskan topengnya juga, melemparkannya di meja dan mendelik padaku "Apa yang kau lakukan, Fred?"

Rose dan Al mengenyakkan diri di kursi lain sambil melepaskan topeng masing-masing.

"Mereka akan melaporkan kita pada Auror," kata Rose cemas.

"Kalian?" Lyra memandang kami satu persatu, tercengang,

"Kau seharusnya tidak memantrainya, Fred," kata James gusar. "Benar kata Rose, mereka akan langsung melaporkan kita," dia berjalan mondar-mandir di depan perapian kotor.

Mengabaikan kata-kata James dan Rose, aku bersandar di kursiku, memejamkan mata, dan menarik nafas untuk menenangkan diri. Tubuh dan hatiku benar-benar lelah. Semuanya terasa salah, hati dan pikiranku mengatakan hal itu. Aku tidak mendapatkan apa-apa dari apa yang telah kulakukan, Lyra tetaplah Lyra yang sama. Sebaliknya, aku malah terlibat dalam masalah besar, menyerang seseorang tanpa sebab yang jelas. Aku telah dengan susah payah menahan diri, tapi tadi kesabaranku benar-benar habis, dan aku berubah menjadi monster pemarah yang mungkin bisa membunuh orang dalam sekejap.

Membuka mata, aku mendapati Lyra, yang masih berdiri, juga masih tampak tercengang dengan tongkat sihir teracung. Dengan sedikit heran, aku mengamatinya. Dia bukanlah gadis yang sangat cantik, dia tidak ada apa-apa dibandingkan dengan Florence, Zoe dan gadis-gadis lain. Dia juga bukanlah cewek feminin yang lembut, yang menggantungkan diri pada cowok. Dia adalah gadis yang menjalani kehidupan keras bersama ibunya; berjuang untuk hidup dan menganggap Galleon adalah hal yang paling utama di dunia ini. Karena itulah, dia tampak kuat dan tegar, tidak ingin mengikatkan diri dan tidak ingin terlibat dengan orang lain. Dan aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa akhirnya aku bisa menyukainya, padahal aku tidak pernah menganggapnya ada sebelumnya. Awalnya dia hanyalah salah satu dari tenaga kerja yang membantuku untuk mencoba barang-barang lelucon. Sekarang dia menjadi sesuatu dari sedikit orang yang akan selalu ada di dalam hati dan pikiranku.

"Kita hanya bisa berharap Sean Ogbourne baik-baik saja, kalau tidak, kita semua akan dikirim ke Azkaban," kata James, sudah berhenti mondar-mandir dan mendelik lagi.

"Tidak mungkin, mereka tidak mengenal kita," kata Al, menenangkan. "Kita memakai topeng..."

"Auror tahu cara-cara untuk menemukan pelaku kejahatan, meskipun itu akan memakan waktu," kata James. "Kecuali kita pergi pada Sean Ogbourne, meminta maaf secara pribadi padanya dan memintanya untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah ini."

"Ya, kau memang harus minta maaf padanya!" gertak Lyra, dia telah menemukan suaranya. "Apa yang dia lakukan padamu sehingga kau memantrainya? Kau juga membawaku ke—" dia memandang berkeliling, "—tempat apa ini—padahal aku masih ingin bersama Sean."

"Aku tiba-tiba saja sangat membencinya," kataku, memandang James dan mengabaikan Lyra. "benar-benar membencinya—"

James mendelik.

Lalu gelombang penyesalan menghantamku dan hampir saja membuatku terjatuh dalam keputus-asaan dan ketakutan, tetapi aku segera menegarkan diri. Seorang Weasley yang sudah berani melakukan kesalahan harus berani mengakuinya, itulah yang selalu diajarkan pada kami. Kami tidak boleh takut mengakui kesalahan karena apa pun konsekuensinya aku tidak akan pernah sendiri, keluargaku ada di belakangku dan akan selalu bersamaku apa pun yang akan terjadi.

"Aku akan kembali ke Merlin Dome," kataku, lalu berdiri.

"Apa?" James, Rose dan Al terkejut.

"Aku harus minta maaf pada Sean Ogbourne..." kataku agak panik, dan mondar-mandir di depan perapian kotor. "Dia tidak bersalah apa-apa, tapi aku malah menyerangnya hanya karena kebencian sesaat."

"Tenang..." kata James. "Kita tidak akan menemuinya malam ini... Semua orang sedang panik dan cemas saat ini. Kita tidak boleh menambah kepanikan, muncul secara tiba-tiba dan mengaku salah. Kita akan menemui Sean Ogbourne besok."

Aku berhenti mondar-mandir, menatap James, kemudian mengangguk.

"Kau benar, James," kataku. "Aku mungkin akan langsung dikirim ke Azkban kalau aku mengaku sekarang. Aku harus menunggu situasi tenang dan berbicara berdua saja dengan Sean Ogbourne... Apakah menurutmu aku menulis dulu padanya?"

"Kurasa kau memang harus menulis dulu..." kata Rose. "Orang terkenal seperti dia pasti sibuk dan pastikan dia memang mau bertemu denganmu secara pribadi."

Aku mengangguk pada Rose dan kembali mengenyakkan diri di kursi. Dari sana, aku menatap Lyra yang masih berdiri dengan tongkat sihir di tangan dan memandang kami bergantian. Aku telah memutuskan bahwa aku tidak bisa begini selamanya; harus menahan diri setiap waktu dan bisa saja suatu saat nanti aku akan terlibat dalam masalah lagi. Mengakhiri semua ini adalah jalan terbaik, Lyra harus segera menjauh dariku. Meskipun aku akan merasa sedih dan merana, aku harus tetap bisa melepaskannya. Demi kebaikanku sendiri dan kebaikannya.

James mengenyakkan diri di sebelahku.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?" tanya James, mengangguk ke arah Lyra. Dia berbicara sangat pelan, sehingga hanya aku yang bisa mendengarkannya.

Aku menggeleng.

"Kau tidak boleh menyakitinya, baik secara fisik maupun verbal," kata James tegas. "Ingat Fred, kita diajarkan untuk tidak menyakiti seorang perempuan betapa pun marah dan bencinya kita padanya."

"Aku tidak membencinya dan tidak marah padanya," kataku pelan, agar Rose, Al dan Lyra tidak mendengarnya. "Aku juga tidak akan menyakitinya... tidak akan pernah!"

"Yah, kupikir karena kau telah menyerang Sean Ogbourne, kau juga akan menyerang Lyra."

"Sean Ogbourne adalah kesalahan," kataku menyesal. "Dan aku sangat menyesal telah memantrainya."

"Dia kelihatannya adalah orang baik, kurasa dia akan memaafkanmu," katanya menenangkan, kemudian memandang Lyra lagi. "Bagaimana dengannya?"

Aku juga memandang Lyra, yang memandang kami dengan ingin tahu.

"Yah, aku sudah memutuskan untuk melepaskannya," kataku. "Melepaskannya adalah keputusan terbaik untuk membuat hidupku kembali normal."

"Normal dengan Florence yang selalu mengikutimu ke mana-mana dan memaksamu untuk membuat barang lelucon yang memakai namanya," kata James, lalu tertawa kecil.

Aku memaksakan diri tersenyum.

"Setidaknya, bersama Florence aku tidak akan sakit hati" kataku. "Aku tidak perlu menahan diri dari rasa marah... Aku akan jadi aku yang dulu lagi... Aku hanya perlu membuat angket analisis pasar dan semuanya akan kembali normal."

"Aku senang kau sudah membuat keputusan, Fred," kata James, tersenyum "Dan aku senang kau sudah kembali... Apa pun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan pernah sendirian, kami selalu ada bersamamu."

"Aku tahu..." kataku.

"Kalau begitu aku akan meninggalkanmu, bicaralah dengannya!"

"Ya," kataku.

James berdiri, memberi isyarat pada Rose dan Al untuk mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan keluar dan tidak menghiraukan Lyra yang masih berdiri memandang mereka dengan ingin tahu.

Keheningan memenuhi tempat itu, Lyra mendelik padaku dan aku memandangnya dengan penuh perhatian, mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya, pada rambut hitamnya, mata cokelatnya yang bulat indah dan bibirnya yang lembut. Tidak ada gunanya memandang bibir itu berlama-lama, karena pemiliknya akan pergi dariku selamanya.

"Apakah kau selalu melakukan hal-hal yang membuat orang lain tidak nyaman?" dia bertanya masih mendelik.

Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah padam.

"Apakah kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" nada suaranya naik beberapa oktaf. "Kau merusak kesempatanku untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan, bekerja pada The Shadow Men... Aku pergi ke sana berharap mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai _backing vocal_, tapi kau—" dia menunjukku dengan dramatis. "Kau merusak semuanya!"

"Christian Alexander..." kataku, mengabaikannya.

"Kenapa dia?" gertaknya.

"Apakah kau berhubungan dengannya?"

"Kalau iya kenapa? Itu bukan urusanmu, kan?"

"Bukan urusanku, ya, tapi kau masih terikat kontrak denganku... kau seharusnya tidak boleh berhubungan dengan orang lain."

"Kau ini," dia tampak sebal. "Christian dan aku sedang berbisnis... aku memberikan seluruh tabunganku padanya karena aku ingin dia memberitahu ayahnya agar mengijinkanku bernyanyi bersama Sean. Aku ingin Sean mendengarku bernyanyi dan, kalau beruntung, dia bisa menerimaku bekerja sebagai _backing vocal_-nya..." dia mengenyakkan diri di kursi di depanku. "Sekarang semua Galleon-ku terbuang percuma..."

"Jadi kau tidak menerima tiket pemberianku karena kau sudah mendapatkannya dari Christian Alexander?"

"Kesimpulan yang bagus sekali, Fred," katanya sinis. "Orang bodoh juga bisa menarik kesimpulan seperti itu dari fakta-fakta yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya."

"Lalu bagaimana cara kalian ke Merlin Dome, kalian tidak melewati kami?"

"Pernahkah kau mendengar tentang peri-rumah yang bisa ber-Apparate keluar masuk Hogwarts? Atau kau ingin aku membuka _Peri-Rumah dan Kebencian Diri_,lalu membacakannya untukmu?"

"Peri-rumah milik Christian Alexander?"

"Siapa lagi?" gertaknya lagi. "Orang miskin sepertiku tidak pantas memiliki peri-rumah..."

"Mengapa kau selalu bicara tentang kemiskinan?" tanyaku jengkel. Dia sudah sering sekali berbicara tentang kemiskinan membuatku bosan dan sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Itu kenyataan hidupku, jadi aku mengucapkannya."

Aku ingin berkomentar tajam, tapi tidak ada gunanya karena membahas tentang masalah kemiskinan yang ada di dunia tidak akan ada akhirnya. Kami terdiam dan bertatapan selama beberapa saat, mencoba membaca apa yang ada di pikiran masing-masing.

"Tadi saat menyerangnya, aku membayangkan kau akan dijadikan teman tidur kelima personil The Shadow Men," kataku jujur, mengalihkan wajah darinya. "Aku pikir kau telah menjual diri pada mereka karena merasa getir dengan kemiskinan yang kau alami."

"Kau—" dia berdiri dan mendelik. "Aku memang miskin dan sangat butuh Galleon, tapi aku tidak akan tidur dengan siapa pun hanya untuk mendapatkan Galleon."

"Maaf," kataku.

"Yah, sudah seharusnya kau minta maaf..."

Aku terdiam, sementara dia kembali duduk.

"Bagaimana dengan Owen Cauldwell?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu tentang Owen Cauldwell karena urusanku dengannya adalah sesuatu yang sangat pribadi," jawabnya tegas.

"Aku mengerti..." kataku, memandangnya lagi dengan serius. "Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"

"Ya, tapi aku akan menjawabmu, kalau apa yang kau tanyakan bukan masalah pribadi."

"Siapa yang kau pikirkan saat aku menciummu?"

Wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat merah.

"Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan ini karena itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai pertanyaan yang sangat pribadi."

Aku mengangguk, menarik nafas berat. Saatnya bagiku untuk mengakhirinya.

"Kurasa aku tidak ingin lagi kau bekerja padaku," kataku. "Kontrak kerja kita batal... sekarang kau bebas."

"Apa?" dia duduk tegak di kursinya, tampak terkejut dan shock. "Mengapa? Aku sama sekali tidak melanggar kontrak... aku selalu melakukan pekerjaanku dengan baik."

"Bukan kau yang salah, tapi aku," kataku, memejamkan mata, tidak ingin memandangnya, "Aku sedang jatuh cinta."

"_Cinta_?" dia terdengar lebih terkejut.

Aku membuka mata dan memandangnya.

"Ya, aku jatuh cinta... dan aku tidak ingin mengikatmu lagi dengan kontrak itu."

"Oh..." dia mengalihkan pandangan. "Aku memang harus pergi kalau kau jatuh cinta, begitulah isi persyaratan nomor empat dalam kontrak kerja."

"_Jika pihak kedua jatuh cinta, kontrak kerja ini batal, tapi pihak pertama tetap akan menerima sisa pembayaran,_" kataku, mengutip persyaratan nomor empat dalam lembar kontrak kerja.

"Tidak usah..." katanya, menggeleng. "Kau tidak perlu memberikan sisa pembayarannya padaku."

"Tidak usah?" tanyaku heran. "Mengapa?"

"Karena aku tidak layak menerima 500 Galleon itu," katanya. "Maksudku aku hanya melakukan pekerjaanku selama sebulan, kurasa lima ratus Galleon sudah cukup."

"Tidak," kataku tegas. "Aku tetap akan memberikan 500 Galleon sisa itu padamu... Kita bekerja sesuai kontrak, kan? Selama ini aku selalu menahan diri untuk tidak melanggar kontrak nomor dua: _tidak mencampuri urusan pribadi masing-masing pihak_; dan aku tidak akan melanggar kontrak nomor empat sekarang."

Dia ingin membantah, tapi aku menggeleng.

"Jangan membantah Lyra..." kataku. "Aku tahu kau memerlukan Galleon itu."

"Aku tidak ingin kau berbelas kasihan padaku," gertaknya.

"Ini bukan belas kasihan," aku membantah. "Ini adalah hasil perjanjian kita."

Dia menunduk memandang pangkuannya, tak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa detik.

"Baiklah," katanya setelah terdiam cukup lama. "Kurasa kita harus mengakhirnya di sini," dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "Aku senang bekerja denganmu, Fred," dia tersenyum.

Aku balas tersenyum dengan terpaksa dan menjabat tangannya.

"Aku juga senang bekerja denganmu, Lyra," kataku. "Aku akan memberikan sisa pembayaran besok."

Dia melepaskan tangannya dan tersenyum lagi. Aku juga tersenyum, berusaha tampak bahagia.

Kami bertatapan selama beberapa saat, kemudian dia berkata, "Saatnya untuk kembali ke Hogwarts!"

* * *

**Tanggal: Minggu, 11 Oktober 2022**

**Lokasi: Kamar anak Laki-laki kelas tujuh Gryffindor – Ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, Hogwarts.**

**Waktu: 9. 48 am**

Mataku silau oleh cahaya matahari pagi yang masuk lewat jendela yang terbuka. Mengerjap, aku memandang ke tempat tidur sebelah dan melihat bahwa James juga sudah bangun. Dia sedang duduk bersandar di bantalnya dan memandangku.

"Aku menunggumu," kata James. "Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi semalam..."

Aku mengangkat diriku ke dalam posisi duduk dan memandang tiga tempat tidur lain yang kosong.

"Louis?" aku bertanya.

"Sudah turun sejak tadi..." jawab James. "Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Kontrak kerja Lyra dan aku berakhir semalam, aku tidak bisa lagi menciumnya atau sekedar memegang tangannya."

"Begitu saja?" tanya James

"Ya, begitu saja," jawabku. "Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengubahnya."

James memandangku dengan prihatin.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Lebih baik," kataku tersenyum. "Aku sudah tidak perlu tersiksa menahan amarah."

"Bagus, dan kau akan menjadi Fred yang dulu..." kata James, melemparkan sebuah bantal padaku.

Aku menangkap bantal itu.

"Ya..." kataku, lalu melemparkan bantal itu padanya. "Sekarang yang harus kulakukan adalah meminta maaf pada Sean Ogbourne, setelah itu aku akan bisa memikirkan angket analisis pasar."

"Benar, kurasa sudah saatnya kau menulis surat..." kata James, mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengambil perkamen dan peta bulu dari tasnya.

Setelah benda-benda itu ada di tangannya, dia segera melemparkannya padaku. Aku menangkapnya dan mulai menulis.

_Dear Mr Ougborne_

_Saya tahu anda adalah orang yang sibuk, dan saya minta maaf karena mengganggu kesibukan anda. Saya bukanlah penggemar yang ingin meminta tandangan atau hanya sekedar melihat wajah anda. Saya adalah orang yang ingin bicara serius dengan anda. Ada pun hal yang ingin saya bicarakan ini melibatkan sahabat saya, Lyra Morris._

_Bisakah saya bicara dengan anda malam ini sekitar jam sembilan atau jam sepuluh malam, anda bisa menentukan tempatnya. Kalau anda setuju, tolong balas surat ini secepatnya._

_Anonim_

Aku menyerahkan perkamen itu pada James, dia membacanya dan mengangkat alis.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan tujuanmu yang sebenarnya?" tanya James.

"Aku tidak ingin dia memanggil Auror dan langsung menangkap kita," jawabku.

"Apakah menurutmu surat ini tidak mencurigakan?" tanya James lagi.

"Tidak," kataku, mengulurkan tangan mengambil surat, lalu membacanya lagi. "Kurasa surat ini sudah cukup sopan, tidak ada keterangan apa pun tentang kita."

"Mengapa kau tidak menulis namamu? Kurasa Sean Ogbourne akan lebih percaya padamu kalau kau menulis namamu."

"Aku tidak ingin dia tahu siapa kita kalau ternyata dia tidak memaafkan kita," jawabku.

"Kurasa kalau kita menemuinya, dia akan langsung tahu siapa kita," kata James. "Atau kalau pun dia tidak tahu siapa kita, bodyguard-nya, pelayannya atau orang-orang yang bersamanya akan tahu siapa kita, tapi tak apalah, kurasa surat ini sudah bagus..."

Aku mempertimbangkan kata-katanya, tapi memutuskan untuk tetap memakai kata anonim di bawah surat.

"Yuk, kita ke kandang burung hantu!" kata James, bergerak turun dan segera berganti pakaian.

Aku melakukan hal yang sama dan sepuluh menit kemudian kami sudah tiba di ruang rekreasi yang kosong, hanya ada Rose dan Al yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi yang jauh dari pintu.

"Fred, James, kemarilah!" panggil Rose.

Wajahnya tampak cemas, sementara Al sedang memandang _Daily Prophet_. Kecurigaanku bahwa penyerangan Sean Ogbourne akan menjadi berita utama _Daily Prophet _menjadi kenyataan. Aku bergegas mendekati mereka dan Al menyerahkan _Prophet _padaku.

"Bacalah!" katanya.

Aku segera duduk di sampingnya dan memandang halaman pertama, yang berbicara tentang kesuksesan konser _Melody of Heart_, The Shadow Men. Namun, sebuah artikel kecil di bawah berita itu membuatku tersentak dan agak gugup.

_**Penyerangan di Belakang Panggung Melody of Heart**_

_Panitia konser The Shadow Men dikejutkan oleh penyerangan terhadap vokalist The Shadow Men, Sean Ogbourne, oleh tiga orang pemuda dan seorang gadis tak dikenal._

"_Kami sudah menghubungi kantor Auror," kata Arin Alexander, penyelenggara konser. "Kami tidak tahu apa motif di balik penyerangan ini, tapi mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan kecemburuan."_

_Menurut beberapa saksi, penyerangan ini ada hubungannya dengan Lyra Morris, Shadower yang menyanyi bersama Sean Ogbourne di lagu terakhir sebelum konser berakhir. Tetapi, Arin Alexander tidak memberi keterangan rinci tentang hal ini, dia mengelak ketika di tanya tentang siapa Lyra Morris._

"_Aku tidak bisa memberi kejelasan tentang ini sekarang, karena aku memang tidak tahu, tapi aku akan memastikan bahwa para Auror akan dilibatkan!"_ ***

"Mereka akan menghubungi Auror," kataku, memandang James.

"Sudah kuduga," kata James. "Kita tidak bisa mengelak hal ini, Sean Ogbourne adalah orang terkenal."

"Baca arikel lain di bawahnya!" perintah Rose, mengangguk pada _Prophet _di tanganku.

Aku memandang _Prophet _lagi dan melihat artikel yang dimaksud Rose.

_**Mungkin ini adalah Penculikan**_

_Sean Ogbourne yang ditemui di kamar hotelnya di London mengatakan bahwa dia mencemaskan Lyra Morris._

"_Aku lebih mencemaskan gadis itu," katanya. "Orang-orang bertopeng itu mungkin menculiknya."_

_Tetapi saat dikatakan bahwa orang yang menyerangnya mungkin adalah pacar Lyra Morris, vokalist The Shadow Men ini tampak terkejut._

"_Aku belum pernah memikirkan hal itu," katanya, tertawa. "Mungkin saja..."_

_Sean Ogbourne tidak begitu mempermasalahkan penyerangan ini, dia menyerahkan semua masalah ini pada pihak penyelenggara, tapi dia hanya berharap untuk bisa bertemu Lyra Morris lagi dan memastikan sendiri bahwa gadis itu baik-baik saja._

"Tampaknya Sean Ogbourne adalah orang yang santai," kataku, lalu menyerahkan _Daily Prophet_ pada James, yang langsung membacanya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Rose cemas. "Mereka akan menghubungi kantor Auror dan kita akan berada dalam masalah besar, kita bisa dikirim ke Azkaban."

"Benar..." kata James, melemparkan _Prophet _yang sudah dibacanya di atas meja. "Tetapi kita bisa mencegahnya dengan menemui Sean Ogbourne... Dan kami memang akan menemuinya, Fred sudah menulis padanya."

"Coba baca ini!" kataku, menyerahkan surat untuk Sean Ogbourne pada Rose, yang langsung membacanya bersama Al.

"Kau yakin dia akan menemuimu?" tanya Rose.

"Tidak," jawabku. "Aku hanya bisa berharap semoga dia mau menemuiku..." aku menunjuk _Prophet _"Lagi pula, kelihatannya dia mencemaskan Lyra."

Rose dan Al saling pandang, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Kalau dia memang mau menemui kami, kalian berdua tidak usah ikut," kata James. "Kurasa Fred dan aku sudah cukup."

"Ya," kata Rose, menyerahkan surat untuk Sean Ogbourne padaku.

"Menurut kalian dia menginap di mana?" tanyaku, memasukkan surat Sean Ogbourne ke balik jubah.

"Satu-satunya hotel penyihir yang terkenal adalah Canary Wings," kata Rose. "Pasti dia di sana... tidak mungkin dia di Leaky Chauldron."

"Kau benar, Rose, aku juga memikirkan Canary Wings..." kata James.

Kami terdiam, sementara Rose sudah mulai membuka _Daily Prohet_ lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan Lyra?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Kata Roxy, McGonagall memanggilnya sebelum sarapan, dan aku belum melihatnya lagi," kata Rose, mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau tidak didetensi, dia mungkin diskors karena menyusup keluar Hogwarts," kata James.

Aku mengangguk, pada saat yang sama pintu ruang rekreasi terbuka dan Lyra masuk. Dia terkejut memandang kami.

"Hai," katanya tersenyum.

Aku segera berdiri dan mendekatinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak memberitahu McGonagall tentang kalian..." dia tersenyum pada James, Rose dan Al.

"Terima kasih," kata James.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, apakah kau didetensi?" tanyaku lagi.

"McGonagall memang ingin memberiku detensi selama sebulan, tapi aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku mengundurkan diri dari Hogwarts..."

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pendidikan dan mulai mencari pekerjaan," katanya bersemangat. "Kau mungkin tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku, Fred, tapi aku merasa bebas... Aku tidak terikat lagi dan aku bisa melakukan apa pun yang kuinginkan... Aku memang sudah tidak ingin kembali ke Hogwarts di awal tahun ajaran, tapi Mom memaksaku untuk menyelesaikan pendidikan. Dan sekarang aku punya alasan untuk meninggalkan Hogwarts."

Dia tersenyum dan aku hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau ingin kerja apa?" tanyaku.

Sebuah keraguan muncul di hatiku, aku tidak yakin ada yang mau menerima Lyra bekerja. Dia tidak memiliki keahlian khusus, kecuali mungkin sebagai penjaga toko di Diagon Alley.

"Entahlah, aku akan memikirkannya nanti..." katanya tersenyum. "Fred, terima kasih karena sudah menjadi pacarku selama sebulan ini... Yeah, aku senang. Ini akan menjadi kenang-kenangan yang berharga untukku... selamat tinggal!" dia hendak melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu!" seruku, mengeluarkan kantong uang dari balik jubahku dan memberikannya padanya. "Ini sisa Galleon-mu... terima kasih untuk segalanya..."

"Ya..." dia menerima kantong uang itu dan menatapku.

Kami bertatapan sekian detik.

"Er, yeah," katanya. "Aku pergi dulu..."

Dia berjalan menuju kamar anak-anak perempuan meninggalkanku berdiri bengong di tengah ruang rekreasi.

"Fred," panggil James.

Aku tersadar dan segera berjalan perlahan ke arah mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya James.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," kataku, mengenyakkan diri di sebelahnya. "Aku hanya merasa bahwa aku mungkin tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi selamanya dan itu—itu membuatku sangat merana."

James, Rose dan Al bertukar pandang, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Sudahlah," kataku, memaksakan diri tersenyum. "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Mereka juga tersenyum.

"Dia hebat," kata Rose, memandang pintu yang menuju ke kamar anak-anak perempuan.

"Ya," kata Al. "Gadis yang tegas dan tidak pernah ragu-ragu saat mengambil keputusan."

Benar kata Al, Lyra adalah gadis yang tegas, sangat tegas malah, tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya saat dia sedang ingin mencapai impiannya yaitu bekerja. Meskipun aku sangat mencemaskannya, tapi aku tidak boleh peduli lagi. Dia sudah berada di luar batas jangkauanku, kontrak telah berakhir, dan dia adalah orang bebas, yang bebas menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri.

* * *

**Tanggal: Minggu, 11 Oktober 2022**

**Lokasi: Shrieking Shack, Hogsmeade.**

**Waktu: 8. 50 pm**

James sedang mengganti jubah hitam Hogwartsnya dengan kaos dan jeans, sementara aku sedang duduk di kursi butut, ruang keluarga Shrieking Shack dan membaca ulang surat singkat dari Sean Ogbourne.

_Dear Anonim,_

_Aku bersedia menemuimu, datanglah ke hotel Canary Wings kamar nomor 106, jam 9 malam ini._

_Sean Ogbourne_

Surat ini tidak berisi informasi apa pun, kecuali penegasan bahwa Sean Ogbourne menginap di Canary Wings. James yang sudah selesai berganti pakaian duduk di sampingku.

"Walaupun dibaca seratus kali pun, surat itu tetap tidak memberikan petunjuk apa pun," katanya.

"Aku tahu," kataku, memasukkan surat itu ke saku jaket.

"Kalau dia memang menyiapkan bodyguard untuk menangkap kita, kita bisa memakai Bubuk Kegelapan Instan lagi dan segera ber-Disapparate," katanya. "Mereka tidak akan tahu posisi kita dalam gelap, jadi mereka tidak akan mencengkram jaket kita untuk ber-Apparate bersama."

"Kau benar," kataku. "Tetapi apakah kita bisa langsung ber-Apparate di dalam hotel itu?"

"Bisa," jawabnya. "Rose sudah mengeceknya untuk kita, tapi tentu saja kita tidak bisa langsung ber-Apparate di dalam kamarnya, itu kan tidak sopan."

"Aku tahu," kataku. "Siap berangkat?"

"Ya," kata James, menghilang bersama bunyi pop pelan.

Beberapa detik kemudian aku menyusulnya.

* * *

**Tanggal: Minggu, 11 Oktober 2022**

**Lokasi: Hotel Canary Wings, London.**

**Waktu: 9 pm**

James dan aku ber-Apparate di depan hotel Canary Wings, sebuah hotel megah di London, letaknya tidak jauh dari Merlin Dome. Hotel bertingkat sepuluh ini, dibangun oleh pemilik Zabini Groups Interprise karena merasa Leaky Chauldron bukanlah tempat layak bagi tamu-tamu VIP. Hotel ini memang jadi tempat tujuan tamu-tamu kaya yang sedang berkunjung ke Inggris. Hotel ini terdiri dari kamar-kamar mewah, kolam renang, lapangan Quidditch mini, bar dan segala kenyamanan yang hanya bisa didapatkan oleh sebuah hotel kelas atas.

Kami masuk ke sebuah aula luas dan megah, dengan interior yang sangat mewah bernuansa hijau. Sofa hijau mewah diletakkan setengah melingkar di tengah aula di atas karpet berwarna hijau gelap. Sebuah lampu gantung besar tergantung di atas langit-langit tinggi yang juga bercat hijau. Di ujung aula tampak lift-lift besar dan mewah yang membawa tamu ke tingkat atas. Di sudut aula sebelah kiri ada sebuah meja resepsionis dengan seorang penyihir wanita berjubah hijau sedang duduk di balik meja dan membaca _Witch Weekly_. Dia mengangkat muka dan memandang kami dengan curiga saat kami lewat menuju lift.

"Apakah kita tidak terlihat mencurigakan?" tanyaku, saat kami sudah berada di dalam lift.

"Tidak, bersikaplah santai," kata James, terlihat sedikit gugup. "Tidak akan ada Auror yang menghadang di depan lift."

Aku mempersiapkan tongkat sihirku dalam jaket saat kami berhenti di lantai sepuluh dan keluar di koridor. Dua penyihir berbadan tinggi besar dalam jubah hitam mengkilat sedang berdiri di pintu nomor 106, mereka menatap kami dengan curiga.

"Lyra Morris?" tanya salah satu dari _bodyguard_ itu.

"Ya," jawabku serak.

Dia membuka pintu dan kami masuk di sebuah _suit _mewah yang luas, dan Sean Ogbourne sedang duduk salah satu kursi empuk berbantal. Dia lebih tampan dilihat secara langsung dan tanpa melupuk mata yang diwarnai hitam.

"Duduklah," katanya, mengangguk pada kursi di depan kami, kemudian memberi isyarat pada _bodyguard_-nya untuk keluar.

Aku merasa lega saat _bodyguard _itu keluar. Rasanya tidak enak berbicara secara terbuka dengan Sean Ogbourne jika _bodyguard_-nya berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Mau minum apa?" tanya Sean Ogbourne.

"Er, Butterbeer saja," jawabku, sementara James memperhatikan seluruh ruangan dengan seksama. Mungkin sedang mencari cela untuk bisa kabur kalau keadaan mendesak.

Sean Ogbourne mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan memanggil dua kaleng Butterbeer dan segelas minuman berwarna emas. Minuman itu diletakkan di depan kami.

"Jadi?" dia bertanya setelah meneguk minumannya. Dia memandang kami dengan tajam di balik gelasnya. "Di mana Lyra Morris?"

"Dia di Hogwarts dan baik-baik saja," jawabku cepat. "Sebenarnya maksud kedatangan saya—"

"Hogwarts?" dia memandang kami dengan terheran-heran. "Dia masih bersekolah?"

"Begitulah," jawabku. "Mr Ogbourne sebenarnya—"

"Kalian juga kelihatannya masih murid Hogwarts," dia memperhatikan kami dengan cermat. "Siapa di antara kalian berdua yang merupakan pacar Lyra Morris?"

"Saya... tapi kami sudah putus," kataku. "Mr Ogbourne maaf mengganggu kesibukan anda, saya—"

"Mengapa kau putus dengannya?" tanya Sean Ogbourne, sama sekali tidak menghiraukanku.

"Masalah pribadi... Mr Ogbourne—"

"Bagus..." kata Sean Ogbourne. "Kau tidak cocok dengannya, dia terlalu cantik untukmu."

Aku ingin tertawa, tapi tidak jadi karena tidak ada yang cukup lucu dalam situasi ini, sementara James menunduk memandang pangkuannya, mungkin sedang menahan diri untuk tidak mengikik.

"Maksud kedatangan saya ke tempat ini sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya dengan Lyra Morris," kataku cepat sebelum dia menyelaku lagi.

"Apa?" Sean Ogbourne terkejut. "Lalu mengapa kau datang menemuiku?"

"Er—" aku segera meneguk Butterbeer-ku untuk membasahi tenggorokanku yang tiba-tiba kering. "Aku datang untuk minta maaf, aku—akulah yang memantrai anda semalam."

Nah, aku sudah mengatakannya, tinggal mempersiapkan diri untuk ber-Disapparate jika dia mulai memanggil dua _bodyguard _di depan pintu. Tetapi, Sean Ogbourne tidak memanggil _bodyguard_-nya, dia memandangku dengan penuh perhatian.

"Mengapa kau menyerangku?" dia bertanya, ekspresinya datar. "Apakah aku pernah melakukan kesalahan padamu?"

"Tidak," jawabku cepat. "Anda tidak melakukan apa-apa... Er, ini ada hubungannya dengan kecemburuan seseorang yang jatuh cinta pada seseorang."

Dia memandangku lagi dengan tatapan penuh pengertian.

"Apakah kau tidak melihat bahwa aku lebih tua kira-kira delapan belas atau sembilan belas tahun darinya?" dia bertanya.

"Yeah, tapi banyak pasangan beda usia sekarang ini," kataku membela diri.

Dia kemudian tertawa keras, mengagetkan James dan aku.

"Baiklah, aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu anak muda... Aku juga pernah remaja dan aku tahu bagaimana rasanya cemburu..."

"Er—" aku tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa terhadap pernyataan ini.

"Lalu mengapa kau datang padaku? Kau tidak takut aku akan menyerahkanmu pada Auror?"

"Anda tidak akan melakukannya, anda orang baik," jawabku yakin, tapi aku sudah mempersiapkan tongkat sihir di tanganku.

"Orang baik?" ulangnya tidak yakin.

"Ini karena aku menyukai anda..." kataku. "Lagu-lagu anda semuanya bagus dan saya benar-benar menyesal akan apa yang telah saya lakukan pada anda... Anda tidak bersalah apa-apa pada saya, tapi saya telah menyerang anda... saya benar-benar minta maaf."

"Baiklah," katanya. "Aku memaafkanmu dan aku akan menghubungi pihak penyelenggara agar tidak memperpanjang masalah ini."

"Benarkah?" aku tersenyum. "Saya sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih, Mr Ogbourne, anda—"

"Tapi ada syaratnya," kata Mr Ogbourne cepat.

James dan aku saling berpandangan. Dari wajahnya, dia, sama sepertiku, tahu bahwa sesuatu seperti ini pasti akan terjadi kalau kita sedang melakukan sesuatu yang benar.

"Aku ingin tahu semua tentang Lyra Morris," katanya.

"Buat apa anda ingin tahu tentang Lyra Morris?" tanyaku curiga.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku," jawabnya dengan gaya Lyra saat dia melarangku mencampuri urusan pribadinya.

"Baik," kataku tiba-tiba jadi jengkel. "Lyra Morris tinggal bersama ibunya yang membenci sihir—"

"Benci sihir?"

"Ya... tinggal di London dan hidup sangat menderita," kataku. "Ibunya harus bekerja sebagai pelayan restoran di Baker Street dan Lyra harus menjadi seorang penyapu jalan."

"Apa?" Sean Ogbourne, sekarang sudah bangkit dan berjalan mondar-mandir tengah kamar.

James dan aku berpandangan, kebingungan.

"Dan Lyra sudah tidak bersekolah di Hogwarts lagi," lanjutku. "Dia ingin mencari pekerjaan untuk membantu ibunya."

"Apa?"

Wajah Sean Ogbourne berubah pucat, James dan aku berpandangan lagi.

"Bisakah kalian mengantar aku ke tempat tinggal mereka?" dia bertanya memandangku penuh harap.

Aku memandang James, yang mengangguk.

"Baiklah," kataku.

Sean Ogbourne melangkah ke pintu _suit_, berbicara sebentar dengan para _bodyguard_ dan kembali pada kami.

"Ayo," katanya.

Dia memegang tanganku, tangan James di lenganku, dan aku membawa mereka ber-Disapparate ke Hillingdon nomor 9, London. Aku berharap dalam hati semoga alamat yang ada di lembar kontrak kerja kami adalah alamat yang sebenarnya, bukan alamat palsu.

* * *

**Tanggal: Minggu, 11 Oktober 2022**

**Lokasi: Hillingdon nomor 9, London.**

**Waktu: 9.39 pm**

Hillingdon adalah sebuah wilayah kumuh, semacam tempat pembuangan sampah para Muggle. Di mana-mana terdapat tumpukan sampah; rumah-rumah yang kumuh dengan cat terkelupas dan jendela retak; dan ada sebuah gunung sampah yang baunya sangat menyengat di ujung jalan. Sedangkan Hillington nomor sembilan adalah sebuah gedung bobrok bertingkat tiga, dengan flat-flat murah yang disewakan. Di pintu depan gedung duduk seorang Muggle tua yang sedikit tuli, dan kami harus berbicara keras padanya agar dia bisa mendengar kami.

"Keluarga Mould? Tidak ada yang bernama keluarga Mould di sini," kata si Muggle.

"Kaluarga Morris!" aku menaikkan nada suaraku.

"Morris? Oh, Arlena Morris? Ya, ditingkat tiga, nomor 8," kata si Muggle.

"Terima kasih," jawabku dan kami langsung meninggalkan si Muggle tua yang memandang kami dengan curiga.

Kami menaiki tangga sempit dan curam menuju koridor atas. Keadaan di sini sama kotor dan kusamnya seperti di bawah; banyak sekali debu di karpet yang sudah menipis; pintu-pintu kamar yang berderet di koridor tidak bisa dibilang pintu, tapi papan.

"Mereka tinggal di sini?" tanya Sean Ogbourne sangat terkejut.

James dan aku tidak menjawab, tapi terus berjalan menyusuri koridor dan berhenti di pintu yang nomornya sudah lepas. Nomor yang tergeletak di lantai itu bertuliskan 8 dengan huruf emas kusam. Aku mengetuk pintu.

"Mrs Willtons, andakah itu?" terdengar suara Lyra dari dalam.

Aku tak menduga bahwa dia sudah berada di sini. Rupanya, dia memang ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan Hogwarts.

"Er—" aku baru saja akan menjawab, tapi Lyra berkata lagi,

"Masuklah, Mrs Willtons, anda membawa obat Mom, kan?"

Aku mendorong pintu papan dan masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan kusam dan sempit. Tidak ada perabotan, yang ada hanyalah sebuah sebuah kursi, sebuah lemari dan sebuah tempat tidur di ujung ruangan, tempat seorang wanita berwajah pucat yang mirip Lyra sedang terbaring memejamkan mata. Dan Lyra sedang duduk di sisi tempat tidur mencoba membangunkan wanita itu.

"Mom, bangunlah, Mrs Willtons sudah datang," kata Lyra, sedikit mengguncang tubuh ibunya.

Arlena Morris membuka matanya dan Lyra membantunya duduk. Lyra yang duduk membelakangi pintu belum melihat kami, tapi ibunya sudah melihat kami dan sekarang duduk tegak, tampak sangat terkejut dan wajahnya perlahan menjadi semakin putih tak berdarah.

"Mrs Willtons—" Lyra berpaling dan melihat kami sedang berdiri di tengah ruangan.

Wajah Lyra sama pucatnya seperti ibunya.

"Lyra," kataku, memandangnya dan merasa ingin sekali memeluknya.

"Fred, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" kata Lyra, berdiri, bergerak ke arahku dan hendak menyeretku keluar.

"Arlena," kata Sean Ogbourne pelan, dan Lyra langsung menghentikan gerakannya.

Sean Ogbourne sekarang berdiri terpaku di tempatnya, menatap Arlena Morris.

"Seharusnya kau tidak boleh ada di sini, Sean," kata Arlena Morris tegas. "Pergilah!"

"Tidak," kata Sean Ogbourne. "Aku tidak akan pergi sekarang... kau tidak bisa menipuku lagi seperti delapan belas tahun lalu..." dia berjalan perlahan mendekati tempat tidur.

"Semua itu demi kebaikanmu, Sean..." kata Arlena Morris serak, airmata mengalir di pipinya. "Aku dan bayi akan menghambat perjalanan karirmu, karena itulah aku pergi... kupikir kau mengerti, tapi mengapa kau kembali sekarang?"

"Karena aku sangat merindukanmu," bisik Sean Ogbourne, duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan menyentuh pipi Arlena Morris. "Aku hanya mencintaimu, aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain."

"Sean..." bisik Arlena Morris.

Sedetik kemudian, keduanya sudah berciuman.

"Ayo," kata Lyra, menyeretku keluar dan James mengikuti kami.

Lyra bersandar di pintu papan dan memejamkan mata.

"Mom sedang sakit," katanya, memandang kami lagi. "Aku tidak tahu penyakit apa yang diderita Mom, tapi para dokter Muggle mengatakan bahwa dia terlalu memaksakan diri untuk bekerja. Aku tidak percaya, aku takut Mom mungkin terkena penyakit sihir karena terlalu memaksakan diri menjadi Muggle, dan karena tidak mau menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya sejak aku lahir. Mom benar-benar ingin melupakan bahwa dia adalah penyihir—"

"Mengapa?" tanyaku agak heran.

"Dia ingin melupakan semua tentang dirinya saat masih di Hogwarts... dia ingin melupakan Sean... Dia ingin menjadi dirinya yang lama, sebelum mengenal Hogwarts, tapi kekuatan sihir dalam dirinya tidak bisa hilang. Mungkin karena itulah, tubuhnya melemah... Dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan Mom melemah seperti itu..." dia memandang James dan aku, matanya bercahaya. "Mom adalah segalanya bagiku, jadi aku mencari segala hal yang berhubungan dengan metode pengobatan sihir dan tumbuh-tumbuhan yang bisa diramu untuk membangkitkan semangatnya... Mom harus sehat!"

"Owen Cauldwell," kataku, teringat bagaimana dia dan Owen Cauldwell suka berbisik-bisik di rak Herbologi.

"Ya, Owen, dialah yang membantuku selama... aku tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti berterima kasih."

"Lalu Sean Ogbourne?" tanyaku.

"Kau tentu sudah bisa menebaknya dengan benar..." katanya. "Mom hamil saat mereka masih di Hogwarts, karena itu umurku hanya berbeda delapan belas tahun dari orangtuaku... Mom tidak mengatakan siapa ayahku, tapi aku menemukan banyak sekali foto Sean Ogbourne di dalam barang-barang lama Mom... Aku tidak bertanya, aku tidak ingin membangkitkan kenangan lama. Jadi, aku mencaritahunya sendiri... Aku berusaha untuk mengesankan Sean dengan bernyanyi bersamanya. Dengan harapan, dia akan menerimaku sebagai salah satu dari _backing vocal_-nya. Dan nanti, setelah aku dekat dengannya, aku bermaksud mencaritahu apa hubungannya dengan Mom..." dia memandangku. "Sekarang kau mengerti, kan, bahwa menyanyi di konser itu sangat penting bagiku."

"Maafkan aku..." kataku.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf," kata Lyra tersenyum. "Kau sudah membawa dia kembali pada Mom, kan?"

"Bukan aku yang membawanya ke sini," kataku. "Dia sudah mengenalmu saat pertama kali melihatmu malam itu... Dia sudah tahu bahwa kau mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Arlena Morris."

Dia mengangguk.

"Aku harap dia dan Mom bahagia."

"Ya, kukira semangat ibumu telah kembali, dia akan bahagia," kataku, menyemangatinya.

Dia tersenyum.

"Lyra!" terdengar panggilan dari dalam.

"Ya, Mom..." jawabnya, membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

James dan aku berpandangan.

"Aku tidak menduga kejadiannya akan seperti ini," kata James.

"Ya," kataku. "Aku senang Lyra akhirnya bisa bertemu ayahnya... aku senang dia akhirnya bahagia."

"Sean Ogbourne mungkin akan membawa mereka ke Amerika."

"Apa?" aku tersentak.

Sebenarnya ini tidak terlalu mengejutkan karena aku sudah menduganya. Sean Ogbourne adalah warga negara Amerika, dia pasti ingin agar keluarganya tinggal bersamanya. Dan Lyra, dia pasti akan pergi ke Amerika juga, lalu aku, aku akan benar-benar berpisah dengannya selamanya.

Pintu terbuka lagi dan Lyra keluar dengan wajah ceria.

"Mom dan Dad mengucapkan terima kasih untuk semua yang telah kalian lakukan," katanya. "Terima kasih untuk segalanya."

James mengangguk, aku menggeleng.

"Apakah kau akan pergi ke Amerika?" tanyaku.

"Begitulah," katanya tersenyum. "Besok kami akan berangkat ke Los Angeles dengan Portkey."

"Besok?" Aku merasa semangat hidupku seperti telah disedot habis oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat.

"Ya," dia mengalihkan pandangan dan dengan sedih memandang tembok retak di depannya. "Aku mungkin tidak akan bertemu dengan kalian lagi selamanya dan aku—" dia memandangku. "Aku ingin kalian menyampaikan salam sayangku pada Alice..."

"Baiklah," kata James, sementara aku hanya memandangnya.

"Fred, terima kasih untuk segalanya," katanya, kemudian memelukku. "Aku mungkin akan sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku juga akan sangat merindukanmu," kataku, membelai rambutnya. "Ya, aku akan sangat merindukanmu."

Dia melepaskan diri dan kami bertatapan.

"Kalau begitu, kami harus kembali ke Hogwarts," kata James.

"_Bye_!" kata Lyra.

Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutku.

James menyambar lenganku dan kami ber-Disapparate meninggalkan Hillingdon nomor sembilan dan Lyra.

Di sinilah catatan harian ini berakhir, bukan sebuah kisah yang sempurna, tapi aku telah berusaha untuk menulis catatan ini sehingga aku bisa membagi kisah ini dengan kalian semua. Aku telah salah mengawali semuanya. Sebuah lembar kontrak kerja tidak berarti apa-apa kalau seseorang sudah jatuh cinta, dan hidup seseorang tidak akan berarti apa-apa kalau orang yang dia cintai meninggalkannya.

* * *

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**Riwa Rambu :D**


End file.
